May We Meet Again
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: When a fiery ball of metal falls from the sky, Beca kom Trikru is sent to investigate. What the young Grounder doesn't know, is that the ball of metal is going to change her life forever. And maybe not for the better. The 100 AU. Grounder!Beca. Skaikru!Aubrey. Mitchsen. F/F.
1. Beca kom Trikru

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 1  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"Beca, I want you as my second." The thirteen-year-old Grounder blinked once. Then again, looking up at her chief.

"Me? Why me?" The brunette asked. Kommissar sat down next to her clan mate.

"Beca, you've been dealt a horrible hand in your life. I'm sorry about your parents. But you and I both know they died true Trikru warriors. Our war against Azgeda will not last forever. But I promise you, _jus drein, jus daun._ You will get your revenge before the end." Beca stiffened at the mention of her parents.

Her parents had died when she was only eight years old. They were both sent out on a raid against the Ice Nation, but it had been a trap. A small comfort to Beca was knowing that it was quick. They had been given a warrior's death, not strung up and tortured to prove a point to Trikru. Growing up a Grounder, Beca knew death. She knew that her parents might never come home, even as a youngling.

So when her chief had entered her tent that fateful day, a solemn look on her face, Beca knew. Her parents had been childhood friends with their chief, whom everyone called Kommissar. Very few knew her true name and those that did still called her Kommissar or simply chief out of respect. It was on the same day that Beca started down her path to becoming a Trikru warrior.

Most cultures would find the young age of eight to be far too young to start training as a hardened warrior. But Grounder culture revolved around survival. Their warriors were the most revered individuals, the Commander being at the top of the chain of command. But very few had close contact with the Commander. He spent most of his time in Polis training the Nightbloods, Grounders who bled black. The chosen few that would eventually enter into the Conclave and one of whom would become the next Commander when he died.

But Beca felt a fury inside her. She wanted to make Azgeda pay for the deaths of her parents. Of her people. Her clan was her family. Family was important to the Grounders. At the end of the day, all they had was their own life and the lives of their family. She would make Azgeda answer for all the lives they took. She would make them bleed. So she began her training as a warrior.

For the next five years, Beca trained hard. And she picked it up faster than most. She became somewhat of a legend in her clan. She learned the art of war faster than anyone ever had. Some of the clan attributed it to her drive to seek blood for her parents. Others thought she might have been blessed by the spirit of the Commander, favored by it. She bled red but fought with a ferocity only mirrored the Commander himself.

"Beca, you are the only one worthy to be my second. You know this. You are young, but you are gifted. The spirit of the Commander surrounds you." Kommissar pushed Beca. The young brunette nodded.

"Ok." Kommissar placed a hand on Beca's shoulder. "You also need this." She said, handing Beca a bow she had in her other hand. The young Grounder reached out for it, her eyes widening, realizing what it was.

"You can't…" The chief pushed the bow into Beca's hands.

"I am the chief, and I can Beca. You are, at the young age of thirteen, one of, if not _the_ most capable archer in our clan." The young Grounder wrapped her small hands around the grip, pulling back the string with her other. Kommissar had given Beca her old friend Lexa's bow. Everyone knew the story.

Lexa was a Trikru Nightblood. She and Beca were around the same age and had done some training together before Lexa left. They had become childhood friends. She had been sent to Polis a couple of years prior. The Nightblood had only been allowed to bring a single weapon from her home clan to Polis and she had chosen her knife, leaving her bow with the chief with the promise that it would be given to the strongest of their archers to protect their people.

And now Kommissar had chosen that archer in Beca. The Grounder grabbed the bow by the grip, pulling the string back. It felt good in her hand, natural. Beca favored the bow above all other weapons, like her best and closest friend Jesse favored the spear. "Thank you, chief. I'll make you proud." Beca vowed. Kommissar nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Now tonight, we present you as my second and we feast." Beca nodded as Kommissar left her tent so Beca could ready herself. It gave Beca a head start in being the second that most of the clan already respected her. Sometimes seconds had to prove themselves to the clan. But Beca had started her warrior training earlier than most children in their clan. Even most of the men in her clan respected her abilities. Of course, there was a number who resented the young Grounder, but they knew better than to challenge her.

Beca strapped her favorite knife to her arm. It was one of the weapons her father had given her before he was killed. The handle was hand carved, their clan symbol perfectly drawn into the wood. The blade, Beca always made sure was sharp. Her father had always expected her to follow in her parent's footsteps and become a warrior. He ground it into her early that a dull blade was a useless blade.

" _Keep your blade sharp Beca. A dull blade will get you killed."_

Beca ran her hand over the etching, her memories going back to life before her parents had been killed. As a child, Beca had actually been a quite peaceful Grounder all things considering. Though her father had always held out hope that his daughter would eventually grow into the warrior he envisioned her to be. He often took his child out on hunting trips with him. Teaching his daughter to survive in the wild.

Beca had the skills, but not the fire of a warrior. But when her parents were killed, it lit that fire within her. Grounder culture dictated _jus drein, jus daun,_ blood must have blood. And after that, she dedicated her life to her training. Kommissar had taken her in like her own daughter, for which Beca was extremely grateful. The chief had cared for Beca, allowed the young Grounder to work out her anger and hurt. And now her hard work was going to pay off. She was going to become Kommissar's second.

It was a lot of responsibility to be sure, especially for a thirteen-year-old, but Beca was up to the task. She was practically groomed for this. When she started her training, she had been pushed harder and punished harsher than everyone else; at her own request. In her mind, becoming the warrior her father would have wanted was something to honor his memory, his sacrifice. He, along with her mother would have been proud of their daughter for becoming the clan's second. If only they were alive to see it.

Beca sighed, shoving the knife into its holster that was strapped around her arm. Pulling on her boots, her mind drifted elsewhere. To the first time she had laid her hands on a bow. The instant that Beca picked up the small training bow, it felt natural to her. Granted it took her some time to build up the strength to shoot off arrow after arrow, but it didn't take her long. It felt _right_ in her hands.

And with her chief giving her Lexa's bow, it only solidified her place in the clan. The Nightblood had made their chief promise that her bow would only be given to the best in the clan, to protect their people. A childhood friend of Beca, Lexa leaving had saddened the Grounder. They had gone through training together before Lexa was summoned to Polis to be trained by the Commander. Beca knew how the process worked. She'd most likely never see her friend again. Lexa would either become the next Heda when the current one died, or she would be killed. It was the way of the Commander.

Beca sat down on her bed, rubbing her kill mark on her shoulder blade. She had been hiding in the trees, waiting for anAzgeda raiding party to cross their border. The minute one of them had stepped intoTrikru territory, Beca had let loose an arrow and it hit its mark, right between the warrior's eyes. Jesse had also been with her, both of them on their first mission. Both of them had earned their kill marks that day. That day they had both been honored as trueTrikru warriors. They were both only twelve at the time.

* * *

A little while later, Beca figured she was done wallowing in her memories, so she exited her tent to run right into Jesse. "Hey, Beca!" The Grounder said brightly. Beca smiled genuinely, happy to see her friend.

Jesse was another Grounder, about the same age as Beca. They grew up together and when Beca began training as a warrior, Jesse followed her down that path. She wasn't sure where she would be without him. He had been her rock since her parents had died. Kommissar was like her mother, but there were things that she hadn't wanted to talk about with her, for fear of looking weak.

But with Jesse, there were no such restraints. She shared all her insecurities and worries with the young Grounder. And Jesse always stuck by his friend. Going as far to follow her down the warrior's path. Beca knew that Jesse had never aspired to be a warrior, but when he saw his best friend begin the journey, he willingly followed.

"Jesse, hey. What's up?" She questioned. Jesse grinned.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Beca laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You're not supposed to know that yet! Not until tonight." Jesse rubbed a spot where Beca had hit him.

"Ouch Beca, I see you're keeping up with your strength training." Beca scoffed.

"Stop being such a baby. But yeah, I guess." Beca said, with a shrug. Jesse rest a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, this is a big deal. Kommissar is finally choosing her second. And that's you. You've been training your ass off for the last five years and this is the payoff." Jesse said, looking into his friend's deep blue eyes

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about messing up," Beca said with a sigh. Jesse shook his head.

"You know no one expects you to be perfect immediately Beca. The clan respects you. The spirit of the Commander is with you." Beca nodded hesitantly. She had long been skeptical of that line of thinking. She never felt like she was _blessed_ by the spirit of the Commander. Sure, she took to the hardened life of a warrior faster than nearly anyone, but she attributed that to her stubborn nature and drive to avenge her parents and protect her clan. But she, like all other Grounders, revered the Commander. It was an honor to even be considered to have his blessing.

She and Jesse had discussed her talent for the art of war intimately one night a long time ago. She knew that Jesse believed that his best friend was gifted. That the Commander's spirit looked favorably upon her. He believed that Beca would have been a great warrior regardless, but her gift allowed her mastery faster than most. Beca was already a better archer than some of the seasoned archers in the clan who had been fighting against Azgeda for years.

"You're right. I just… this is what my parents would have wanted for me. And finally being here, it's like I'm finally honoring their memory." Jesse smiled, pulling his small friend in for a hug.

"I know you miss them Beca. Everyone does. But they would be proud of you, I'm sure of that. Hell, they'd be proud of you even if you ended up being a healer instead." Beca snorted as she wrapped her arms around Jesse, returning the hug.

"I doubt that but thanks for trying." Jesse laughed, releasing his friend.

"Sure thing Beca. You're my best friend, it's my job to make you feel better." Beca nodded.

"And you know I'm here for you right?" Beca asked. Jesse also nodded.

"Of course, I do," Beca smiled. She had no idea what her life would be like without her clan. Her family.

* * *

That night, Kommissar gathered the clan in front of the fire. "Trikru, tonight, we recognize and celebrate our new second, Beca kom Trikru!" She announced to those gathered, before gesturing to Beca who stood and faced her fellow Grounders. There were cheers that could be heard throughout the forest and Beca thought that they might be heard all the way in Polis. The men raised their fists in the air, a sign of respect for Beca and their chief. "Beca has trained for five years for this moment. As you all know, she lost her parents to Azgeda."

There were angry shouts at the mention of the Ice Nation. One man yelled out "Azgeda will pay!" Kommissar raised her hand for silence. "Since then she has trained and fought amongst our clan's warriors with ferocity and skill only rivaled by that of the Commander himself. She is ready to take her place by my side as my second. And eventually as leader of this clan!" Kommissar said proudly.

Jesse cheered for his best friend as Beca stood before their clan. " _Ai laik Beca kom Trikru en ai gonplei gon jus._ " Beca said before pumping her own fist in the air to join the men and women who had already done so. Those that hadn't, joined Beca, uniting behind the young Grounder second.

Kommissar stood to Beca's side. "Tonight we honor Beca kom Trikru, we feast in her honor!" The clan cheered while Beca looked on, a stoic look on her face. Even as a thirteen-year-old, Beca understood. Her life was going to change dramatically from this point forward. Jesse approached his friend.

"You okay?" He asked curiously. Beca snapped out of her thoughts to look at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry. My mind is all over the place right now. Let's just go join the others." Jesse nodded, heading into the main hall, Beca right on his heels. As Beca entered the hall, there were claps and cheers for the young Grounder. Beca wasn't used to being in the spotlight like this, so she just waved awkwardly.

Jesse noticed that Beca had stopped in her tracks, so he turned around to stand behind Beca, giving her a push towards the seat next to Kommissar that was now hers. Beca looked at Jesse before heading for the empty seat at her chief's side. Kommissar nodded at Beca, gesturing to the chair next to her that had long remained empty.

Beca pulled it out from the table, before sitting down. She could feel all the eyes present, watching her, evaluating her. She got the feeling that some of the men were sizing her up. She was respected in the clan, but there were a few who believed that Beca was unnaturally talented and she had heard rumors via Jesse that some of the believe she was cheating her training somehow.

That had infuriated Beca. So much so that she started training ten times harder than her already difficult training regime dictated. Jesse had been so concerned for his friend that he had asked the chief to talk to her.

* * *

"Beca, Jesse is worried about you. And I am as well if I'm honest." Kommissar said, pulling Beca aside after combat training one day.

"What's there to be worried about? I'm training, just like everyone else. And Jesse should learn to butt out." The Trikru chief sighed.

"I know you are Beca. But you push yourself too hard, you're going to burn yourself out before you're out of your teenage years. And don't be angry at him. He's just worried." Beca huffed.

"I can do this. I can keep up." The ten-year-old insisted. Kommissar chuckled.

"Beca, some of these warriors are nearly three to four times your age. No one expects you to keep up." She said, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder to comfort the young Grounder. "You are still young. I know you are eager to avenge your parents and honor their sacrifice, but your place in our ranks will always be here Beca. You have been learning and excelling at a rate that I've never seen in a warrior before. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

"But some of the men think I'm cheating my way through. How can I be a true Trikru warrior if they don't respect me?" Kommissar got down on one knee in front of Beca.

"Listen Beca, I understand your concerns. But pushing yourself to the brink of collapse isn't going to prove anything. Except perhaps that you don't know your own limits. You train harder than most of your age and all your hard work will pay off. I promise you that. But don't kill yourself with training before you get there." Beca sighed but nodded in agreement. She had understood what her chief was getting at. All the training didn't matter if she was too exhausted to use it.

So Beca, much to Jesse and Kommissar's relief, backed off a bit. She pushed her limits, but not so far as to where she was nearly killing herself. And now here she sat, next to her chief, in front of their clan. Kommissar had been right, her hard work had paid off. But it wouldn't be for another eight years that she would learn how easily everything could change. And potentially fall apart around her.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize straight off about the obscenely long author's note. They're not all this long, but there are a number of things you need to know before diving into this story.**

 **So first off, hello! New Mitchsen story. I'm well aware I need to finish my Bechloe story, but my inspiration for that is just so poopy right now, that I couldn't. I do feel the slightest bit guilty for doing this before that, but I couldn't help it.**

 **Also, I was going to wait until I was finished with the entire story before uploading this, but I'm an impatient person. What can I say? That being said, I do have the first eleven chapters already written and will be updating twice a week; Tuesdays and Saturdays.**

 **I do want to preface this story with a few things, so please read through all of it so you know what you're getting into.**

 **Trigger warnings include character death, major and minor, descriptions of torture, possibly thoughts of self-harm and suicide though those are not directly tackled. And of course a ton of violence. Please note that I do not include these things lightly. I understand that many people feel uncomfortable with many of these triggers and if you feel like this isn't a story you want to read, please don't. Also, I will be treating the character deaths with as much respect as I can. I do not kill off characters lightly.  
**

 **In the interest of full disclosure and to avoid baiting, Clexa will not be a pairing here. Lexa is a character in my story, however, Skaikru is entirely made up of Pitch Perfect characters. There are some Grounders that transfer over because this story will mostly focus on the Grounders, rather than the delinquents.  
**

 **Also, note that while Trigedasleng is used in the story, most of the interactions will be in English for readability sake, even when Grounders are communicating with other Grounders when otherwise they would be speaking in their native language. Also, I refer to them as Grounders in the story, but they do not refer to themselves as Grounders in interactions.**

 **Translations are as follows (grammar may be unintentionally incorrect):**

 **J _us drein, jus daun - Blood must have blood_**

 ** _Ai laik Beca kom Trikru en ai gonplei gon jus - I am Beca of the Woods Clan and I fight for blood._**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this story. This is perhaps my most ambitious project yet. And while I do hope that I do everything justice, I'm still only human. I do make mistakes. If anyone sees any problems with the 100 universe, please don't hesitate to let me know. I do not watch or follow the show religiously like others. I simply enjoy the premise of the show and saw such a potential for a Pitch Perfect fan fiction for which I specialize my writing on.  
**

 **Thank you all for checking this out and I'm looking forward to providing you all with a story to enjoy.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	2. Another Casualty of War

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 2  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"Again!" Kommissar yelled at Beca. The now fifteen-year-old Grounder slammed her right fist against the dirt in frustration and anger. She picked herself up off the ground, turning to Jevin who smirked at the teenager, taunting her.

"What? Is that all you have Seken? Maybe chief was wrong in picking you. If you get your ass handed to you every time you raise your fists." Beca felt her rage bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Jevin was one of the warriors who knew how to get under her skin. For the last two years, she had been transitioning into being Kommissar's second. It was hard work. She was pushed even harder and had even higher standards to live up to. But every time she met and surpassed everyone's expectations

She balled her hands into fists, raising them up before circling around Jevin again. The male Grounder who was a good deal older and more experienced than she was, nodded his head before mirroring her stance. Beca was winded from being knocked on her ass all morning, but she kept getting back up. _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ Get knocked down, get back up. One of the codes the Grounder warriors lived by. Beca refused to give up.

She circled Jevin who followed her movements, watching for any tenseness in her, waiting for the young Grounder to strike. Patience was one of Beca's greatest assets in hand to hand combat. As an archer, she was used to waiting in the trees for hours, watching for a kill. As a result, her right shoulder blade was littered with kill marks, a number that mirrored some of her elders. She wanted to force Jevin to make the first move this time.

After a few minutes of the waiting game, the male Grounder did tire of their game and advanced on Beca. The young Grounder saw the male approaching and tensed her muscles. He threw a punch, aimed at her face. Beca dodged the punch but his other fist came in contact with her ribs. She winced at the force at which the punch was delivered but retaliated by grabbing Jevin's arm, which he had sluggishly tried to retract.

The young Grounder, with all her strength, yanked him forward, her older counterpart stumbled forward. Beca saw this opening and grabbed him around the neck, putting him in a headlock. Jevin struggled to regain his balance with the smaller girl almost hanging on his neck. Unfortunately for Beca, he still had use of his hands, so he wrapped both of them around her stomach and tackled her back into the dirt. The second fell onto her back but refused to let go of Jevin's neck.

Instead, she struggled to get her feet underneath herself. She managed to get her left foot free, bringing it up under Jevin, her boot placed on his exposed abs. In quick succession, before Jevin had a chance to process what Beca was doing, she let go of his neck and kicked him off of her, onto his back in the dirt.

The young Grounder scrambled to tackle Jevin, keeping the larger male on his back. He struggled, but Beca was stronger than she looked. She could hold her own against most of the warriors, though she would always eventually get overpowered in brute strength. But what she lacked in strength, she made up for with agility and intelligence. Beca pressed her forearm into Jevin's neck, keeping the Grounder in the dirt, putting all of her weight into laying on Jevin's body. She made sure to not choke him, but still making him struggle to get her to release him.

The older Grounder looked up into his second's eyes and saw something primal flash through Beca's gaze. He turned his head to the side to look at his chief, signaling to her that he gave in. "Beca, enough." The young Grounder female immediately released Jevin, getting to her feet, offering the warrior her hand. He accepted it, being pulled up by the small teenager. The two faced each other, bowing.

"You fight with the ferocity of the Commander, as always Seken." He said before grabbing his shirt off of a nearby log, pulling it over his head and leaving Beca and Kommissar alone.

"He speaks the truth Beca." The Trikru chief said as Beca peeled the cloth wraps off her hands, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You and I both know Jevin is one of the warriors who distrusted you for so long." Beca closed her eyes, nodding.

Jevin had been one of the warriors who had looked down on her ascension to second. But since day one, Beca had surpassed everyone's expectations in her. She had successfully led her clan in victory upon victory against Azgeda. So much so, that their war was coming to a close. Queen Nia had sent an envoy to the Commander to step in. He, of course, refused to side with any of the clans, but he agreed to broker peace talks between the two factions.

Beca rolled the cloth she used to wrap her hands before sighing. "I know. But to be compared to the Commander. If I didn't think living up to you was hard, how am I supposed to take being compared to the greatest warrior of all." Before Kommissar had a chance to respond, Jevin returned to their training ground, clearly out of breath.

"Chief, Seken, an envoy from the capital is here. He says it's urgent." The two women looked at each other before Kommissar nodded.

"We will be right there." Jevin nodded, bowing slightly before leaving the two. Beca and Kommissar got up wordlessly, the Trikru chief leading the way.

* * *

The envoy waited for the chief in the main hall. He stood as the two Grounders entered. "Kommissar." He acknowledged. She nodded. "Seken Beca." Beca also bowed her head slightly.

"What is this about?" The envoy looked nervous before speaking.

"Heda is dead." Beca's head shot up, looked in shock at the envoy, then at the chief.

"How?" Beca croaked.

"Azgeda." Again for the second time in her life, Beca felt her intense hatred for Azgeda well up within her. She clenched her teeth. Kommissar could see Beca was struggling with this information so she spoke.

"What did Nia have to gain from killing the Commander?" She asked. The envoy shrugged.

"She denies any involvement in the assassination. But the Flamekeeper dictates that the leaders from each clan be present during the Conclave. To honor the new commander. As you are the chief, the honor belongs to you and your second." Kommissar nodded, looking at Beca, who seemed to have shut down her emotions in order to not lash out at something.

The younger Grounder was blankly staring at the floor. While she _was_ trying to swallow the fact that the Commander was dead, her mind briefly wandered to the previous owner of her bow, Lexa. The girl was only a year older than her. At sixteen, she would either ascend to Heda or die at the hands of the next Commander.

She and Lexa hadn't been overly close, but when you train with someone, you inevitably gain a sense of respect, friendship, and comradery. Beca knew it was too much to hope that her childhood friend would come out victorious, so Lexa was just going to be another victim of Azgeda's brutality, directly or indirectly.

"We will be there. Thank you." Kommissar said, thanking the envoy. He bowed to the chief and her second.

"The Conclave begins in three days. Make sure you are present." He said before taking his leave. As soon as he was gone, Beca slumped into a chair. The Trikru chief had only seen Beca like this once before when she had gotten word that her parents had died. So Kommissar sat next to the fifteen-year-old Grounder.

"Beca…" She said cautiously.

"How many? How many casualties to our war with Azgeda?" Beca said in a distant tone of voice. Kommissar sighed.

"Too many Beca. And they will pay for their transgressions. All the deaths of our Trikru family are on their heads. Nia may have proposed peace, but this. This cannot be forgiven. We enter the capital under a banner of peace, but we all know Nia had a hand in this. Despite her denial. Azgeda will answer for all the deaths. This one above all." Beca nodded. "Be ready to depart tomorrow at first light," Kommissar said, patting Beca on the shoulder before leaving the Grounder alone.

Beca followed suit, getting up and exiting the hall. She immediately when to go find Jesse. She had a lot to tell him.

* * *

She found her best friend throwing spears at a target just outside their camp. "Jesse, I need to talk to you." He turned to see Beca, quite obviously distressed and immediately put down the spear that was in his hand.

"What's wrong Beca?" He asked, visibly concerned. Beca sat down on a large boulder.

"Chief and I are leaving for the capital tomorrow." Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"And? Because a trip to the capital has never had you this down before." Beca sighed.

"The Conclave." Jesse's eyebrows shot up.

"Heda is…?" Beca nodded, answering his unanswered question. Jesse sighed. "How?"

"Azgeda." Beca said curtly, with a tone of venom in her voice." Jesse furrowed his brow.

"How does Nia expect to get away with killing the Commander?" Beca just shrugged.

"The envoy said she claims she had nothing to do with it. But we all know otherwise. He refused to side with her against us in this war and he paid the price for that." Jesse sat down on the boulder next to his best friend.

"We don't know the entire story Beca. It is entirely possible that it was someone else. And that Nia really had nothing to do with it. Don't let your hatred of Azgeda cloud your judgment." Beca gave Jesse a sharp look.

"How can you say that to me? They killed my parents Jesse! I will never forgive the Ice Nation for that." Beca said, trying very hard not to cry in front of her friend. Instead of recoiling at her sharp tone, he enveloped her in a hug.

"I know you've taken that really hard Beca. Despite the fact, you try to be strong. You threw yourself into training to both numb the pain and to honor them. But emotions don't make you weak. They make you stronger. They drive you to be better. To do better." Jesse said. "But this deep-seated anger and hatred will cloud your judgment. We start peace talks soon. You can't afford to screw that up. For every one of ours they've killed, we've killed three of them. Thanks to you." Beca buried her face into Jesse's shoulder.

"I just.. It's hard Jess. They've taken so much from me." Jesse nodded.

"I know. And I'm not telling you to just let it go. Or forget it. But don't go offending Azgeda at the peace talks when they happen." Beca sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I think Kommissar will string me up and whip me in front of the clan if I messed that up anyways." Jesse laughed.

"Probably. She wouldn't be very pleased, that's for sure." Beca placed her hand in Jesse's.

"Thanks, Jesse." The male Grounder just smiled, placing his other hand over hers.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you when you needed me?" Jesse reassured his best friend that he'd always be there to support her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, man," Beca said honestly.

"Probably go insane. I mean, it's not like you can just do chat up Jevin when you were feeling down." Both Grounders laughed at the notion. Along with Jevin not particularly liking Beca, he also cared little for emotions.

"Well, I'd probably better go gather my things for the Conclave," Beca said, still visibly distressed about the idea of the Conclave.

"Ok, I'll get up to see you off tomorrow if you want?" Beca shook her head.

"No, get your sleep. I don't know how long we'll be, but I doubt it'll be longer than a few days." Jesse nodded.

"Alright, Beca. I'll see you later then." Beca nodded before getting up off the boulder and headed for her cabin.

* * *

She entered the little cabin that she lived in. When she had ascended to Kommissar's second, she had been moved from a small tent where she had resided, to a cabin that was set aside for the clan second. She sat down on her bed, picking up one of her sketch books.

She started thumbing through it, looking at the drawings inside that were over five years old. She hadn't found the time nor will to draw since her parents had died. But she kept the book on a shelf by her bed in case the desire ever struck her. Beca sighed out loud, seeing a picture she had drawn of her parents shortly before they had been sent out on the raid that claimed their lives.

Jesse had a point. Her hatred of Azgeda couldn't get in the way of the peace talks. She was expected to present at the summit but Kommissar and Nia would be doing most of the talking and negotiating. War was war, her parents had known what they were getting into. It was just a hard task to be faced with someone from the Ice Nation and not want to put an arrow through their head.

Beca could hear Komissar addressing the clan outside her cabin. She was telling them about the loss of the Commander. Beca could hear shouts of outrage from many of the men and women. Many shouts about making Azgeda pay. Beca couldn't help but agree with them, but as their clan's second, she had to keep a level head. Nia claimed innocence. And the next Heda would deliver the appropriate punishment.

Beca knew she probably should be present at the gathering, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her bed. Instead, she laid back, her head hitting her pillow and she just stared at the ceiling. Beca was often left alone with her thoughts. Despite being the clan's second, she wasn't all the close with anyone in the clan except Jesse and Kommissar. The rest of the men and women of the clan respected her position and occasionally made friendly banter with her, but that was the extent of it.

As she had grown up, she had hardened herself and shut most people out. She had to be strong in order to gain the respect of her older and more experienced clan mates. She was training to eventually make the tough choices. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of that. Jesse, and occasionally Kommissar were the only ones who ever saw her vulnerable side. And that was rare.

But at the end of the day, her clan was still her family. Beca would defend them with her life. To anyone and anything that would threaten them. Beca unsheathed her father's knife from the holster on her bicep. She ran her hand over the wood.

"You would have been proud of me dad. I'm the warrior you would have wanted." Beca said to herself. She traced the clan symbol that was carved into the wood. Beca leaned over to her nightstand, picking up a sharpening stone, running it along the blade. She often sharpened her knives when she was stressed. It calmed her down.

Tomorrow she would be in the capital. And within the next two or three days, they would have a new Commander. A new Heda. Beca had never known a different Commander. She only hoped that whoever it was, would uphold the ruling of the last in not siding with Azgeda.

* * *

Beca and Kommissar stepped off their horses in front of the capital. Beca looked up at the building in front of her in awe. This was not her first trip to the capital, but this would be the first time staying for a long amount of time. "Come Beca. Titus is expecting us." Beca followed her chief through the doors.

The were met at the entrance by Titus. He had been the Flamekeeper for the Commander for a number of generations. He kept the ritual of the Commander alive and he would be overseeing the Conclave and presenting the new Heda to the Grounder leaders.

"Chief, Seken. Welcome to Polis, though I wish it were under happier circumstance." He greeted the two. Both women bowed slightly to Titus out of respect.

"We were both saddened to hear about the death of the Commander. But a new age is coming with the rise of a new one." Kommissar replied. Titus nodded.

"Indeed. We begin the Conclave at sundown tomorrow. And by the end of the night we will have a new Heda." Kommissar nodded stiffly as Beca just stood by and remained silent. "Jax will show you to your rooms." Titus gestured to a male Grounder who was waiting for them.

"Follow me." He said curtly, walking off without waiting to see if they were following. Both Trikru warriors quickly followed Jax through the tower before finally stopping in front of a pair of rooms. "These are yours for the duration of your stay. Please make yourselves at home." He said before leaving the two to settle in.

Kommissar opened the door to one of the rooms inspecting the room. "Unpack your stuff Beca. We'll be a while." The Trikru Seken nodded, opening the door to the next room and walking in. They were provided with a nice set of rooms. The room was almost larger than her entire cabin back in Tondc. She set Lexa's bow on her bed, setting down her small bag of supplies she had with her on the end table.

Her room provided her with a spectacular view of the capital. She approached the balcony of her room, looking down over Polis. The wide expanse of the city was more than Beca had ever seen in her life. She was accustomed the immediate view of the ground. But seeing the city from so high in the sky made her envious of people who lived here and saw this daily. She loved her life on the ground, but this was majestic.

There was a knock on her door, jarring her from her thoughts. "Come in" She called. The door opened and someone walked in. Beca assumed it was Kommissar to see how she was settling in, so she remained on the balcony, her back turned to whoever had joined her in the room.

"Hello, Beca." The voice was not what she expected and Beca whirled around to be faced with the previous owner of her bow.

"Lexa." The young Nightblood smiled at her childhood training partner.

"I heard you were going to be here. I had to come and see for myself." Beca nodded.

"Yes. I assume you've heard then…" Beca trailed off and Lexa nodded in acknowledgment.

"That you have ascended to Seken? Yes. I heard. That is a great honor Beca." The Grounder smiled for the first time she had entered the capital.

"It is. It's been an overwhelming but gratifying experience to be a part of something like this. Enough about me, though, I haven't seen you in years. The capital treating you well?" Lexa sighed.

"Yes. To an extent. Nightblood training can be fierce. We don't develop connections here. It only makes the Conclave harder." Beca could understand that. To make friends with the other Nightbloods would only make their deaths more difficult. "But we make do. It's… an experience as you said." Her eyes flicked over to the bow that lay on Beca's bed. "I see Kommissar has finally picked the strongest archer in our clan." She said with a little bit of pride in her voice.

"When I was thirteen. When I became Seken." Beca supplied her friend with a rough timeline. Lexa stepped closer to Beca, next to the younger Grounder, resting her forearms on the ledge of the balcony.

"I admit when you first started warrior training I thought you were letting your head get in the way of doing what you had to. But I've heard otherwise. You've led our clan to countless victories over Azgeda. I misjudged you Beca kom Trikru." Hearing praise from Lexa meant more to her than compliments from most people.

"I would have said the same thing about myself at that age. But that was seven years ago. Emotions have no place in war." Beca replied rigidly. Lexa nodded in agreement.

"You have grown up a bit haven't you? Not that little kid hell bent on revenge that you once were." Beca was quick to correct the Nightblood.

"I'm still hell bent on that. Azgeda will pay for all they have taken from me. And our clan. But no, I'm not as rash in my decisions as I once was. But I will admit it can be hard." Lexa chuckled.

"No need to tell me twice. Anyways, I just wanted to see if it was true. If you were really here. I need to go prepare. I ascend or die tomorrow." Lexa said stoically.

"Are you afraid?" Beca asked off the cuff. And she had no idea what possessed her to ask that. But Lexa shook her head.

"No. If it to be my fate to house the spirit of the Commander, so be it. If not, then I welcome my death and wish the best for the next Heda. It is the life of a Nightblood, Beca. We know from the beginning that there is a very slim chance we will survive. And with every new Nightblood they find, the chances of survival gets slimmer. It is the way of the Commander." Beca nodded as her childhood friend stepped back from the balcony. "I am glad that I was able to see you again though Beca." The young Grounder nodded before taking her leave.

 _That might be the last time I see her._ Beca thought to herself as she looked back over the capital, musing over how the next couple of days were going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was nice. As I said, there a couple of Grounders that will have a role in this particular reiteration of the 100 universe, Lexa being one of them. I'm interested in exploring Lexa's early life and rise to Commander. The formation of the Coalition. Things like that. Though as I said, Clexa won't be making an appearance.**

 **Perhaps in a different story that would be something to do. But this story is complicated enough without throwing them in here. Also, since this story focuses on the S1 timeline and events, Lexa is not really a visible character during this time. Anyways, yeah. I thought a Beca/Lexa friendship would be kind of a fun thing to have.**

 **Also, Trigedasleng:**

 **Seken means second and I use this throughout the story as Beca's title.**

 **Ge smak daun** **, gyon** **op nodotaim** **means get knocked down, get back up.**

 **Next chapter will be the Conclave. Should be fun. I'm glad people seem to be excited for this. I do want to say thank you to everyone who is going to be following this. I'm really excited to post it.  
**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	3. A New Commander

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 3  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca fitfully tossed and turned in her bed that night. Her mind being unable to calm down and focus on sleep. So instead of fighting it, she got up and went to the balcony of her room. Polis at night was an even more breathtaking sight. The light from the candles and lanterns below her dotted the landscape like fireflies. And the stars were clearly visible that night. Beca sighed, looked up into the sky. She and her father often stargazed when Beca was a child. He would tell her stories about the constellations. It was the small things like that she missed the most.

Her mind was also stuck on her conversation with Lexa. She was a little floored that the Nightblood seemed unphased by her possible death the next night. But she also figured that Lexa had been training for this day for years. While Beca knew that the Conclave involved the spirit of the Commander choosing their successor, the second had no real idea what happened during that time. And from what she understood, the Flamekeeper kept it that way.

The only ones allowed to witness the Conclave were the Nightbloods, whom all but one died and Titus himself. So Beca would be waiting in the throne room with the rest of the clan leaders for the next Heda to make an appearance. Beca rubbed her Trikru tattoo on her forearm. Tattoos were important to Trikru culture. They all had meaning. Like Azgeda prided themselves on their scars, Trikru prided themselves on their body art. The Grounder's body was littered with different tattoos that all signified something different.

Her clan symbol on her arm was a sign of her status as a Trikru warrior. Other members of Trikru had them as well, but only warriors had them on their forearms. Beca also had a crescent moon on her left shoulder blade, opposite her many kill marks. It was the mark of the Seken. When she became the chief, she would be given the other half, a sun that completed the cycle. Kommissar had the full tattoo in the same place on her body.

Those were the two most important tattoos to Beca, though she had others along her back and shoulders. The Grounders had taken tribal art from the first Natives of their territories and used it as their own. None of the living Grounders remembered the Great War, but they had some ties to the past. Much of it lived on in the surviving architecture and art. The past lived on through the stories that were told of a different time. Maybe not better, but different.

Beca's mind was in a state of constant thought. The young Grounder didn't know what to think anymore. She knew somewhere in the building, slept Queen Nia, the leader of Azgeda. It took Beca a lot of conscious effort to not want to go find her and kill her in her sleep. But she knew that would cause more harm than good and she would easily be killed because of it. The best she could hope for was that the next Heda would see through Nia's feigned innocence. But that was a great hope.

Beca sighed to herself before returning to her bed. She just stared at the ceiling, trying to will her brain to shut off for the night. As she lay in the dark, her chest heaving up and down slowly, her mind slowly quieted. And the last thing running through her mind before sleep overcame her was that tomorrow, everything would be different.

* * *

" _Beca! Wait up!" Jesse yelled, jogging to catch up with his friend. "What's your hurry?" Beca kept up her pace as she continued towards her destination._

 _"Lexa is leaving today. I just wanted to say goodbye." Beca said the ten-year-old Grounder said to her friend who was now following her lead.  
_

" _Oh yeah, she leaves for Polis today, doesn't she?" Beca nodded._

 _"Yeah, Nightblood training I guess," Beca said with a shrug.  
_

" _Man, I'm going to miss that little pain in the ass." Beca snorted._

" _I don't know why you call her little. She's older than you." Jesse laughed._

" _Yeah, but she's shorter than me too." Beca just rolled her eyes._

" _C'mon Jess, gotta keep up or we'll miss her!" Beca said, quickening her pace, Jesse keeping right on her heels. The two reached the entrance into the village to see Lexa about to mount a horse behind a strange man, already sitting on the saddle. "Lexa!" Beca shouted. The Nightblood turned to see her two childhood training partners approaching her._

" _Give me a minute." She said to the man, who just grunted. She approached Beca and Jesse with a smile on her face._

" _Hey, you two come to see me off?" They both nodded._

" _Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Beca asked. Lexa just shrugged._

 _"Don't know, but I'm glad you did," Lexa said, pulling both her friends in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you two. I bet Nightblood training isn't going to be a fun as training here." Beca and Jesse wrapped her arms around the older Grounder.  
_

 _"I'm sure it won't be, but maybe we can visit you sometime," Jesse said.  
_

" _Maybe. I don't know how all this Nightblood and Commander stuff works." Lexa admitted. She had known since birth that she was a Nightblood, but it wasn't until they turned eleven that they began training at the capital. Until then they were trained with their clan so that they could enter Polis with some sense of combat training. And from there they would learn what it took to be Heda._

 _"Well, if we can I'm sure we'll find a way," Beca said before releasing her friend. "I think your escort is waiting, though, so we shouldn't keep you. I just wanted to say goodbye." Jesse also stepped back, nodding.  
_

 _"We're really going to miss you, Lexa." He said in agreement.  
_

" _Yeah, same here. I guess this is goodbye then." She said sadly turning back to her escort and trying to get up on the horse. Though the steed was a little tall for her, so the rider had to help her up himself. As they rode off, Beca saw Lexa look back at them and wave. The two young Grounders waved back, unsure if they would ever see their friend again._

* * *

Beca woke to sunlight streaming through her window. She groggily pulled herself out of bed, shaking her dream from her mind. When she and Jesse had bid their friend goodbye, she thought they'd never see her again. And for all Beca knew, after today, they never would. But she was glad that she had been able to see Lexa one last time before the Conclave.

There was another knock on the door of her room. This time, Beca got up off her bed and opened the door. This time, Kommissar was at her door, already dressed for the day. Instead of her normal day to day gear, she was dressed in a floor-length black and brown gown. "Beca, time to get ready for tonight." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"We need to be formally dressed already?" Kommissar nodded.

"We have meetings and gatherings with the rest of the clans for the entire day until we convene at the end of the Conclave to honor the new Heda." Beca nodded curtly.

"I will be ready shortly." She said before shutting the door to her room. Beca returned to her stuff and picked out the dress that she had brought with her. It as a tan and brown dress that hung from her body loosely, tight in the right places to keep it up. Her tattoos were clearly visible in the dress as it didn't cover her shoulder blades, nor her arms. Her kill marks were also on display for everyone to see. She stripped herself of her night clothes and stepped into the dress. She had chosen to wrap her feet instead of wearing shoes or boots.

Beca sat down on her bed, braiding her hair to keep it out of her face while still being appropriate for the meetings that she knew they had. Beca sighed. She hated the diplomatic part of being a clan leader, but she knew it was necessary and that she would eventually be in the forefront. For now, Beca mostly hung back and let Kommissar do all the talking, imputing her opinion when asked.

Beca looked in the small mirror next to her bed, fixing her hair slightly before exiting her room. Kommissar was waiting in the hallway outside Beca's room. "You look beautiful Beca." The Grounder blushed slightly at the compliment but took it in stride. Very few people saw Beca dressed up. She only did it when necessary. Otherwise, she was always in her leathers and furs around camp. Or when she was training in a pair of shorts and a breast wrap.

"We meet with the leaders of Floukru first. Jessica and Ashley are eager to meet you." Beca nodded. She had yet to meet the unconventional leaders of the Boat People. There were stories that Jessica had been the leader of Floukru and Ashley had been an Azgeda warrior. Somehow Ashley had found the courage to leave her clan to be with the Floukru chief. Beca on a deep level did not understand how anyone could abandon their clan, even if it was Azgeda. But she respected the two leaders for following their hearts.

Kommissar led her second through the twisting tower until they reached a room that Kommissar just walked into, Beca close on her heels. The two Trikru stood face to face with the two leaders of Floukru. Jessica smiled at the two Grounders opposite them. "Kommissar, it is good to see you again." She said. The Trikru chief nodded.

"Likewise. Though I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Ashley had a sad, small smile on her face.

"Heda was a great man. But I'm sure his successor will do even greater things." Jessica nodded at her partner, turning her attention to Beca.

"So. This is your Seken?" She said, curiously looking at the small Grounder. Beca looked at Kommissar.

"Yes, this is Beca kom Trikru." She said, placing a hand gently on Beca's shoulder, pulling her forward slightly. Beca bowed her head slightly.

"It is an honor Jessica kom Floukru." Jessica smiled.

"She's polite too. That has your handy work all over it Kommissar." She said with a laugh before bending down slightly to look Beca in the eye. "Don't worry, you'll learn that Floukru is very informal. Just call me Jessica." Beca stiffly nodded, not knowing how to proceed. Jessica obviously picked up on Beca's discomfort because she laughed, straightening up. "It's okay. Your chief has obviously ground her formality with other leaders into your head. Probably a good idea. I think I offend most of them." She said with a chuckle before turning back to Kommissar.

"So, what did you want to discuss today? Now that I'm done embarrassing your Seken." Kommissar chuckled slightly as Beca huffed a little bit.

"I wish to discuss this problem with Azgeda." Kommissar said carefully, watching to see how Ashley would react. Though the other Floukru leader simply nodded.

"You have nothing to fear from my reaction Kommissar." Ashley said. "I renounced my clan long ago. I do ask for the conversation to be away from my ears. While I feel no connection to Azgeda anymore, I do have family there still." Ashley said sadly. Kommissar nodded.

"I wish it could be different for you." She said.

"As do I." Kommissar's eyes flicked to Beca then back to Ashley.

"If you must leave this to Jessica and me, please take my Seken to keep you company. She would be more than happy to do so." Kommissar said, giving Beca a sharp look, letting her know that this was not a choice for the young Grounder.

"Of course." Ashley said, bowing slightly to Kommissar before leaving the room, Beca following the Grounder into the next room. An awkward silence descended upon them as they both sat on opposite sides of the table in the room. "What's it like? Being Trikru." Ashley asked abruptly. Beca cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you ask?" Beca inquired, truly curious. Ashley sighed.

"Trikru has always been seen as the clan closest to the heart. In Azgeda, we often follow in fear and the respect that has been hammered into us from birth. In Floukru, we live as a unit, but many of them lack the respect I grew up with in Azgeda. Trikru though, you have both." Beca had never thought about it like that. She didn't know much about the day to day life of the other clans. Nor did she think that Trikru was out of the ordinary.

"We live as I'd have thought any other clan would, though I see I am mistaken. Don't get me wrong, it isn't easy to live in Trikru. You have to work your way up. Earn the respect of your clan. I feel it is most likely the same in Azgeda, but the path of the warrior is the most respected of all." Ashley nodded in agreement.

"It is the same in Azgeda. Nia tests every child at the age of ten. If you can keep up, you become a warrior. If not you live at the bottom of the clan." Ashley said with disgust. Beca wrinkled her nose.

"It's a choice in Trikru, you choose to become a warrior. And those that do not live good lives." Beca said. "But we have a mutual respect for warriors and non-warriors alike. But you are right, we live as a family. My parents died seven years ago, casualties of war." Beca said stiffly. "But my clan is my family now."

"You are only fifteen correct?" Beca nodded. "To have such strong family ties at a young age. I admit I am a little envious." Beca smiled slightly.

"I do have a question for you." Beca asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't cross the line. Ashley nodded, gesturing for her to ask. "It is not my intention to offend, but how could you leave your clan for Floukru?" Ashley nodded.

"Do not worry, I am not offended. I have often asked myself the same question. What you need to understand about Azgeda is that unless you have Nia's favor, life is not glamorous for us. She often treats her own son, Roan with contempt. She only cares for him when she wants something out of him. Nia cares for little beyond her own power. I was a warrior but never had Nia's favor. When I encountered Jessica on a raid against Floukru, she showed me that there was more to life than fear or the rigid life I was living. From there, it was an easy decision. But yes, there are times where I wonder if I did the right thing. Abandoning my clan, they raised me, cared for me in their own messed up way, and I did leave a number of friends and family there. But I followed my heart and Jessica was the only option." Beca nodded, still not quite understanding, but gaining a greater respect for the Floukru leaders. They made the unpopular decision on what was right for them.

* * *

Beca and Kommissar met with the rest of the clan leaders except Nia and the other Azgeda leaders. They would be meeting with them later on during peace talks, should the next Heda continue on the path of the last. Now the two Trikru Grounders stood in the throne room, along with the rest of the leaders, awaiting the presentation of the next Heda.

Beca tried to not get her hopes up that Lexa would be the one walking through the door. She had no idea how many Nightbloods there were, but from the tone of her friend's voice during her conversation with Beca the previous day, there was a good number. Beca stood next to Kommissar. Beca stood directly across from Jessica and Ashley, the former winking at her with a smile. Beca fought to not roll her eyes at the unorthodox Floukru chief.

Further down the line stood Nia and her son, Prince Roan. Beca had to grit her teeth whenever she looked in their direction. It would have been so easy to slip a dagger in a holster under her dress and kill Nia now. But Beca knew that would cause more problems than it would solve. But she could dream.

All the Grounder leaders could hear two sets of footsteps walking down the hall. Beca stiffened slightly as the rest of the room waited for the new Heda. The doors were opened by the two guards that stood outside the room. Titus, the Flamekeeper entered alone. "The spirit of the Commander has spoken. It has picked our successor. You have been asked to attend the coronation of our new Heda, as the leaders of each of the twelve clans. We all bow before the new Commander, Lexa kom Trikru!" Titus said loudly as Beca's stomach jumped into her throat. Her friend had emerged victorious from the Conclave. Kommissar also looked visibly surprised, yet her chest puffed out proudly, that a Nightblood from their clan, her village none the less was the new Commander.

Lexa entered the room at Titus' announcement, standing proudly in the doorway. Kommissar and Beca were the first to bend down on their knees in front of the young Nightblood. The leaders from Floukru and Sankru were not far behind. One by one, each of the clan leaders knelt before their new Heda. Roan went to kneel as well, though Nia was obviously disdainful of the new Commander.

Lexa walked towards the throne, turning to face the clan leaders. She raised a hand. "Everyone rise." The new Commander said confidently. Each of the clan leaders rose at Lexa's command. Beca's eyes flicked towards Lexa, meeting her gaze. The new Heda nodded slightly. "So begins the reign of the new Commander."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so Lexa. Hi. I love you. I think that's enough. Jessica and Ashley, I don't know, I just felt like that was also appropriate. Character development, yay!**

 **Sorry, this is a little late, I've been pretty busy today! Last two week of the semester and I have a ton of projects due.  
**

 **I'm glad people seem to be enjoying Beca's backstory. There's still a chapter or two left before Skaikru joins us, but it'll be worth the wait!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	4. A New Life

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 4  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"Beca, concentrate!" Lexa yelled at the eighteen-year-old Grounder. "You need to keep your head in the game." Beca groaned, picking up her knife from the floor and shoving it back in her boot. "I know you're better than this. You're a master archer, stealth should come easily to you." Beca fought to not roll her eyes at the Commander but nodded instead.

"I know." She said in reply. She made to take her position outside the room before Lexa stopped her.

"We're done for today Beca. Titus expects me to work with the Nightbloods this afternoon, so do what you will until tomorrow." She said turning to her friend. "I push you harder because I know you're capable of better." She said. "You remind me so much of myself that I don't want to let that go to waste." Beca nodded, knowing what her friend said was true. "You may be Trikru's second, and the best one the clan has seen in a long time, but you have the potential to go even further, given the right training and circumstances," Lexa said, patting Beca's bicep before leaving the training room, leaving Beca alone.

The Grounder sighed, picking up her jacket from the hook where she had hung it before she started training with Lexa that day. It was a bright, sunny day that day so the Trikru second decided to walk around the capital, enjoy the bustle of the city. Living in the forest, among the trees was special, but there was also something about the city that Beca enjoyed.

As she walked the streets of Polis, she was plagued by memories, as she often was. Even since childhood, when left alone with her thoughts, they often buzzed in her mind like a swarm of bees.

When Lexa had been made Commander she had indeed begun a new reign. While the previous Commander had left the clans mostly to their own devices, stepping in only in the direst of situations, Lexa sought to change that. She desired to join all twelve clans under one banner. Her banner. And though there was a lot of resistance, in the beginning, Lexa eventually beat all the leaders into line.

Floukru, Sankru and Trikru willingly entered the new coalition of the clans, but Azgeda was very vocal about Lexa's course of action. Nia had not joined willingly, but as more and more clans joined the coalition, Azgeda had no choice but to submit to Lexa's will. It was that, or be destroyed. But all on the council and all the clan leaders, along with Lexa herself knew that if given the chance, Nia would immediately challenge Lexa's position as Heda. But as it stood, no one had the strength to go against her.

From day one, Lexa had taken charge. Her first action as Heda was to punish the Azgeda assassins that had killed the previous Commander. She strung them up in front of the capital, whipped and cut them before finally granting them peace in death. She made an example of them. An extension of her strength. That even at sixteen, she would do whatever she had to, to be strong.

Nia had, unfortunately, not been punished. There had been no proof of the Ice Queen's involvement in the assassination and therefore her innocence was upheld. But Beca's deep-seated hatred of Azgeda and its leader never wavered. If anything, it intensified from that point on. The clans may be at peace, but Beca would never be at peace with Azgeda.

Lexa's second action as Heda was to halt the war between Trikru and Azgeda. Neither clan wanted to let the deaths of their family go unpunished, but under Lexa's coalition, they were forced into submission. So they struck an uneasy peace between the two clans. Neither were permitted to cross the borders into each other's territories and any attack between them would be seen as an attack against the coalition. A strong set of terms that neither clan wanted to violate.

Beca continued to walk through the city, waving to the odd merchant or child that acknowledged her. The Trikru second's own role in the world had changed significantly since Lexa had become Heda. For reasons mostly unknown to Beca, the Commander had taken the Trikru Grounder under her wing and teachings.

Beca was under the impression that the Commander's only pupils were the Nightbloods, but she was obviously mistaken as Lexa spent a great deal of time training her. Whenever Beca traveled to the capital, Lexa made sure to contribute to her training. This time, Lexa was working on her stealth. And the Commander was right. Beca was a master archer and stealth should come easily to her. And it did, in the trees.

But simply sneaking up on someone with the intention of sticking a knife in their neck was not something that Beca took to easily. She often made too much noise, or perhaps her breathing gave her away. But whatever it was, Lexa or any other Grounder that Beca trained with was always able to sense her.

Beca often wondered why Lexa showed so much interest in her. Sure, she was a master archer. And sure, she was Lexa's childhood friend. But Jesse also showed both those qualities and he had only seen Lexa once since they were kids training together. But Beca was also not complaining. It was one of the highest honors in their culture to be trained by the Commander. Kommissar was highly proud of her second and how far she had come from the little orphan girl that had shown more interest in drawing than fighting.

Beca was often summoned to the capital directly by Lexa at least once every moon cycle. And she had been for the last two years. It became a part of her training regime to work with Lexa. And as that had happened, more and more Trikru warriors in Tondc believed the Beca had been blessed by the spirit of the Commander. Simply she had not fully come into her own until the reign of the new Heda.

Beca felt something pull at her arm before she looked down to see a small child who looked about four or five, grabbing her hand. The Grounder warrior stopped, wondering what the boy was doing. Beca had never taken to children, but she would never be outright mean to one. So she waited. "Beca kom Trikru?" The boy asked her in a small, somewhat nervous voice.

Beca nodded. "Yes." The small child suddenly got really excited. Beca was unsure of what to do, so she kneeled down in front of him. To her surprise, he threw his arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug. Beca didn't know how to react, so she awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Beca kom Trikru! Trikru Seken! Heda Seken!" Beca was taken aback at the titles he had blurted out in her ear. For one, she had no idea that anyone outside of the capital building and her own village knew anything about her. And secondly, to be called the second to the Commander was both gratifying and a little horrifying. She could never dream to be the second to the Commander. If anyone held that position it would be the Flamekeeper or one of the Nightbloods. But not her.

"Elex!" A woman came rushing over to Beca and the child. The Grounder stood up, facing the woman she assumed to be the boy's mother. "What have I told you about running off?" She scolded. Beca just stood there awkwardly as the boy hung his head in shame before mumbling a response.

"That it's dangerous, especially in the capital." The woman nodded before turning to Beca.

"I am sorry for my son. I don't know what got into him. I hope he hasn't been bothering you." Beca shook her head.

"No, not at all. It's no trouble." Beca said before looking down at the boy who tugged at his mother's skirt.

"Beca kom Trikru." He said, looking up at his mother, then to Beca. His mother smiled at her son.

"So you're the legendary warrior that my boy idolizes so much." Beca furrowed her brow.

"I don't know about legendary…" She trailed off before Elex spoke up.

"Legendary! You are blessed by Heda! Second only to Heda!" Beca smiled slightly.

"It is the way of the warrior to know there will always be others better than you." She said. "Overconfidence will get you killed." She said. She turned to the boy's mother. "I assume he wishes to follow the path of the warrior then?" She nodded

"His father was a Delfikru warrior. He was killed during the war before Lexa formed the coalition. It is his dream to follow the path her father once walked." Beca nodded. She could easily understand that.

"The path of the warrior is long and hard, in any of the clans. I wish him the best of luck in his journey." His mother nodded gratefully. Before Beca left the small family, she knelt down next to the young boy, pulling one of her knives out of her boot. She looked up at his mother who simply nodded with her permission for what Beca was silently asking. She pushed Elex in Beca's direction, the child shyly approaching his hero.

She took one of his hands and placed the dagger into his palm. "Keep it sharp. A dull blade will get you killed." His eyes lit up at the gift Beca was presenting to him. He nodded eagerly, grasping the dagger in his hands. It was a bit big for him to use as such, but Beca knew he would eventually grow into it. "Be careful, wouldn't want to hurt yourself or your mom would you?" Beca said, standing up ruffling his messy brown hair.

He looked up in awe at the Grounder before nodded and carefully tucking the dagger into his own boot like Beca had done. Though with his smaller feet, the hilt stuck out quite a bit. Beca laughed slightly at his pout that it didn't fit. "Don't worry, you'll grow into it." Beca turned to his mother. "I hope that helps him on his journey." She said. The woman nodded in response.

"I will make sure that he sees it through." She said, before taking her son's hand and walking back off into the crowd. Beca smiled to herself. Maybe that's why Lexa paid so much attention to her. Wanted to train her. Beca saw something of herself inElex. She hoped that the young Delfikru boy would go far.

* * *

Beca had spent the rest of her time in the capital either training with Lexa or watching Polis from her room. She enjoyed her trips to the capital but as she rode through the forest, she couldn't wait to return home. Kommissar had assured her that these trips would not impact her role as second, but she always felt lost when she returned. Like she had missed so much, though her trips only were a couple of days.

As she rode into the village, she was greeted by Jesse, as always. Over the last few years, the two had grown impossibly closer as friends. When Lexa began to take an interest in her, Jesse had stepped up and helped the clan in her absence. And Beca would have wished for no one else to do so. For all intents and purposes, Jesse was her second half. Her partner in war. The two seemed to always be in sync.

While Jesse was not the warrior Beca was, he was damn close. In times of peace, the warriors continued to train, but most of the skills were put towards hunting and sparing, rather than killing. There would be the odd attack on their border, but they were always small skirmishes as none of the clans wanted to bring down Lexa's wrath on them by starting a fully fledged war.

"Beca, welcome home." He said as the Grounder dismounted. She smiled at her friend as he pulled her in for a short hug.

"Thanks, Jess. I miss anything?" He shook his head.

"Nothing of consequence, like always. It's been peaceful for the last couple years Beca. You know we aren't being sent out on raids and missions every week anymore." Beca nodded. She knew that. But after living through a war for her entire life, it was hard to adjust, even after three years. "How was the capital?" He asked as the two walked towards Beca's cabin. She just shrugged.

"As good as to be expected when the Commander is beating your ass into the dirt I suppose." Jesse snorted.

"You'd think as her childhood friend, she'd go a little easy on you." Beca immediately shook her head.

"No. And I would hope she wouldn't. I've learned a lot from Lexa. After Costia, you know she changed. Her emotions are buried deep. Even deeper than mine now." Jesse nodded. Everyone knew what had happened. Early in the formation of the Coalition, Lexa had a partner, Costia. Against Titus' wishes, as it put both of them in danger. But Lexa insisted she could keep Costia safe.

But unfortunately during those time, Azgeda was doing everything they could to break the Coalition. They captured, tortured then beheaded Lexa's partner, sending the bloody head back to the Commander's feet. Beca knew that Lexa blamed herself for putting her lover in that position and ultimately getting her killed. And from that point onward, Beca saw a change in the Nightblood. Emotions had always been on the backburner for a warrior. But Lexa seemed to shed herself of them all together. She led with her head, not her heart.

And Beca respected that, in the same way, she respected that Jessica and Ashley of Floukru had followed their hearts instead of ignoring them. Each warrior was unique. Each of them had a different way of leadership, by logic or compassion. Making the hard choices or pleasing the clan. Or any manner of methods in between. But Lexa was obviously rubbing off on Beca.

The small Grounder had watched herself become more and more withdrawn from the clan. At one point she strived to be admired on some level by Trikru. But now as long as they showed her proper respect as a master archer and Trikru Seken, she didn't care how they viewed her. Being taught by the Commander offered her that respect. She still saw them all as family and she would die for every single one of them. But being a leader meant making the unpopular decisions when no one else would. Both Kommissar and Lexa had taught her that. And knowing that as Seken, she would eventually be in those positions, she was readying herself for that day.

* * *

Beca's life was much of the same for the next three years after that. Once every moon cycle, she would travel to the capital to be trained by the Commander. As she became more and more skilled at combat, Lexa began to teach the Grounder to be a leader. Her childhood friend, against Titus' urgings, allowed Beca to be present when she instructed the Nightbloods on the tradition of the Commander. Beca became closer to the Commander than any other warrior before her.

And when she lived with the clan for the other time of the cycle, she, herself assisted in the teaching of the younglings. As a highly accomplished warrior with more kill marks to her name than her shoulder could hold, she was one of the most highly regarded teachers in their village. One of the few times Beca truly felt the emotion of joy was when she was with the younglings. After her encounter with Elex in the capital, she found it in herself to admire the fighting spirit of the children. She couldn't help but wonder if that's how Kommissar had seen her when she was that age.

Aelani, a young female Grounder tugged at Beca's arm one day after training. "Seken, I can talk to you?" Beca looked at the ten-year-old, nodding.

"Aelani, what is on your mind?" The Trikru child bounced from foot to foot nervously.

"I don't think the warrior path is right for me." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"I just… I don't get it as well as the others. The boys poke fun at me because I'm not as strong as them. I can hardly draw a bow. The only thing I'm good with is a sword, but you've always taught us that being a multi-talented warrior was best. I just don't want to put our clan in danger because I can't keep up." The young girl shared with Beca. The Trikru second furrowed her brow.

"Do you want to do this Aelani? Be a warrior?" The girl nodded. Beca placed a hand on her shoulder. "Being a warrior is a commitment. It's a lot of work, you knew that coming in. The thoughts of the others, they don't matter. What matters is that you train, and you prove them all wrong. We don't send warriors out on their first mission until we know they are ready. If you don't feel ready, you won't be allowed to be in a situation where it would put us in danger. You have nothing to worry about."

"But…" Beca cut the young girl off.

"The real question is, are you willing to do what it takes to become a Trikru warrior and earn the symbol of a warrior?" Beca said, rolling up her sleeve to show the girl the Trikru symbol that had been tattooed onto her skin. Aelani reached out to run her fingers over the body art. With a renewed sense of determination, Aelani nodded her head.

"I want to do this Seken." She said. Beca could see the fire in her eyes and hear the determination in her voice.

"Then you will. Push yourself and you will become a warrior." Aelani smiled, throwing her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her.

"Thank you Seken!" She said before running off. Beca stood up smiling at the young Grounder who disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Beca was just waking up from her slumber when there was a soft knock at her door. Beca had no idea who it could be, so she got up from her bed and opened the door. A tall brunette, dressed in an outfit of cloth and leather stood at her door. "Stacie," Beca said, surprised at the healer's appearance.

The Trikru healer had joined their village a few years ago, shortly after the Coalition was formed. Stacie was one of the most accomplished individuals in the village when it came to medicine, along with poisons and their antidotes. It had been the healer that had shown Beca, along with the other archers, what poisons to use on their arrows and how to tip them correctly.

"I heard you were out," Stacie said, handing Beca a small, metal tin. The Grounder already knew what was inside. Stacie always made sure that Beca had a number of vials of antidote to their most commonly used poisons. Beca bowed her head in respect.

"I was. Thank you, Stacie." The healer smiled.

"Of course Seken." Beca gestured inside.

"Do you want to come in? Chat awhile." Stacie accepted Beca's invitation and entered her cabin, sitting in a chair near Beca's bed. The Trikru second herself sat on the bed. "I saw you with Aeleni the other day. She seemed a little distressed." Stacie mentioned casually. Beca nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"She was a little distressed. I was just encouraging her."

"With what?" Stacie pushed.

"She was feeling inadequate to be a warrior. I simply told her otherwise." Stacie nodded.

"And that is why you make a good leader Beca. You inspire them to do better. To be better." Beca shrugged.

"I don't know how really. I'm just me." Stacie snorted.

"Yeah, being _just you_ means that you've been a childhood prodigy with a bow, gained the blessing and favor of the Commander and been one of the most successful Trikru generals in history at the age of twenty-one. You're a hero to a lot of people Beca. Not just Trikru." Beca sighed, thinking back to Elex at the capital. She did know she was idolized by some, but hearing it like that made Beca uncomfortable.

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right. But I'm still only human." Before Stacie had the chance to reply, they both heard commotion outside the cabin. Both women got up to see what the fuss was about. Many of the men and women were pointing to the sky. And when Beca looked up she saw a ball of fire falling from the sky. She instinctively pushed Stacie behind her protectively.

Though the falling mass didn't come anywhere near them. It passed over their heads and seemed the fly off into the distance before a loud collision could be heard. It shook the very ground they were standing on. Many of the Grounders made to leave and investigate before Kommissar stopped them. "No one leaves this village. We do not know what this is. Return to your homes, we will discuss this and choose an appropriate course of action. Beca, get dressed." She said, looking at the other Grounder. "I expect you in the council room immediately." Beca nodded stiffly as she made to ready herself for the impending meeting about the phenomenon that was going to change her life forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so it's taken four chapters, but we're finally going to introduce Skaikru. It kind of been a long haul, but I really want to develop Beca's character before bringing in everyone else. While this is a Mitchsen story, this still revolves around Beca's character. So it was important to bring everyone up to speed about what she's like and why.**

 **Anyways, I feel like Beca with the Grounder kids is cute. I took a lot of the inspiration from how all the Nightbloods adore Lexa in canon.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	5. Skaikru

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 5  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca stood to her chief's left around the table with the rest of the village council. Most were either elders or the most elite of their warriors. "We need to investigate as soon as possible Kommissar." Jevin insisted. The Trikru chief just nodded.

"I agree with you Jevin, but we cannot just send a whole group other there. We have no idea what they'll find. A small party of one or two will suffice." The Grounders gathered around the table nodded in agreement. No one knew what the phenomenon was and no one wanted to risk lives over it either. But they also needed to know if whatever it was posed a threat to their village, as it seemed to crash a few miles from their gates.

Beca stood silently at Kommissar's side. She knew what was coming. She was most likely the one that would be sent. As an archer, she knew the canopy of trees better than most and while training with the Commander, she had the stealth training to be an invisible observer. The rest of the clan may not have been aware of the full extent of her talents, but she always made sure that her chief knew her capabilities. It was only right that Kommissar knew so she could assign Beca to tasks that her skills complimented.

"Beca, you will go," Kommissar said her in second's direction. The Grounder nodded stiffly.

"Shouldn't someone go with her? As backup?" Jesse spoke. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Do you doubt my abilities to not get caught?" She asked snarkily. A couple of people at the table snickered at Beca's question. They knew the friendship between the two was extremely tight.

"No, but would it not be wise to send someone with you?" Beca shook her head.

"It would be better for me, and me alone, to go. Anyone else will slow me down." Beca said in a matter of factly tone of voice. She wasn't boasting, but it was true. No one in the clan that could possibly be considered to go could keep up with her. With Lexa's training, only the Commander and possibly the Nightbloods could have a prayer to do so. All the other archers were either planted solidly on the ground or couldn't jump from tree to tree as quickly. Or disappear as easily. "I will be fine Jesse. Trust me." She said. The male Grounder was hesitant but one sharp look from the chief and he nodded.

"You will leave immediately Beca. And report back when you find anything. If it is dangerous, _do not_ engage. That's an order." The second nodded before walking out of the main hall, leaving the council to discuss further plans.

Beca opened the door to her cabin and sighed. Just another day in the life of a Grounder. She picked up her bow from its place on the wall, strapping it to her back. She made sure to grab her case of vials that Stacie had given her, shoving it in her side pack. She took her favorite dagger from its place on her bedside table, holstering it on her arm.

The Grounder bent over, grabbing a container of paint from one of the bottom shelves of her table. Beca rarely wore war paint except for formal occasions where the situation demanded it. But it would help her blend into the trees. She didn't know if she would be encountering anything live or not, though Beca doubted anything could have survived that impact. But it was better to be safe than sorry. She dipped her fingers into the tub, before looking in a mirror hanging on the wall, smearing it across her eyes and down her cheeks in rough lines.

When she was satisfied, she wiped her fingers on a cloth before exiting her cabin. She proceeded to the gates of the village, but she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see both Stacie and Jesse standing there. "Be careful," Jesse said with honest eyes and Stacie nodded in agreement. "I don't think the clan can afford to lose our best warrior. Nor could I bare to lose my best friend." Jesse continued.

Beca patted Jesse's hand that was still grasping onto her arm. "I will be careful. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. Nothing could have survived that impact. I'm just making sure." She said confidently.

"Come home safe Seken." Stacie bid the warrior a farewell before nudging Jesse to let go of his friend. Beca nodded once before running off into the trees.

* * *

The Grounder ran through the forest, watching out for any predators or other Grounders who were also scouting the area. She may be the second of the clan, but that didn't mean there weren't other Trikru out there who wouldn't kill her in a heartbeat. Many would, just to take her power and hopefully be granted the blessing of the Commander. No, Beca was not cocky or overconfident in her abilities.

As she approached the wreckage, she saw smoke rising from the site. The Grounder looked around before finding a suitable tree to climb up and scrambled up into the foliage. As she got closer she was surprised to hear voices. She carefully unstrapped her bow from her back, pulling an arrow from the quiver strapped to her thigh.

As she jumped from tree to tree, closer to the crash site, she was shocked by what she saw. The wreckage seemed to be a transport pod of some sort, as the hatches were opened and what seemed to be a bunch of teenagers were flowing out of it. Beca furrowed her brow, wondering how a bunch of kids had crashed in the forest. Where had they come from? And why?

She dared to get a little closer. The pod had destroyed a lot of the surrounding trees, but there were some that Beca could climb higher into and get a little closer without being seen. She watched as a few brown haired boys jumped out of the ship behind a redheaded girl. All the kids seemed to be running around, staring up at the canopy of trees around them in awe, like they had never seen nature before.

Beca knew it was a beautiful landscape, but this level of awe was definitely out of the ordinary. She furrowed her brow, still being hidden by the shadows and foliage of leaves around her. Beca looked down as she watched more and more kids of all ages jump out of the large open door. She could see them speaking, but she was so high up that she couldn't hear. So Beca decided to risk climbing down within hearing range.

She strapped her bow on her back again, pulling her dagger out of its holster before carefully climbing down the branches before she finally got close enough to hear them. The kids seemed to be speaking English, which was also strange to Beca. None of them looked like warriors, both in appearance and in personality. A lot of them were quite obviously as innocent and incapable as younglings.

As she observed the kids, she watched all of them congregate around a couple of the guys. "We have no laws on the ground! We were all thrown away like yesterday's trash the minute they could! No one cares about you up there. They are just looking for a way to save their own hides. I say, we take the ground for our own!" Beca had to admit, though she had no idea what they were talking about since these kids were obviously in Trikru territory, he spoke with the inspiration of a leader.

"Bumper, you can't be serious! We can't live down here alone. We don't know what's out there. We don't have any supplies. All one hundred of us can't sleep in the dropship for the rest of our lives." A blonde female spoke up. Beca got a good look at the girl. She didn't look be older than a teenager, though she spoke with a tone of pleading.

"Like I would listen to you. Your father is one of the problems. You've been living a privileged life up there while the rest of us were fighting to survive." Beca could see a number of the kids seeming to agree with the kid. "You're not in charge here. You, your best friend or your fathers. We do things the way we want. Either you're with us, or you're against us." Beca frowned. Who were these kids?

* * *

Beca spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon watching the kids who fell from the sky. As she watched them, she had to give them credit, they were more resourceful than she had thought. They managed to fell a number of trees and set up a small camp of sorts. She spent most of her time watching the one named Bumper and his small group of followers and Aubrey along with her group. The two seemed to be at odds the most, though most of the kids seemed to be on Bumper's side so Aubrey and her friends mostly kept to themselves.

Beca had to respect that, though. It was obvious that the two parties didn't see eye to eye, but they put that aside to survive in an unrecognizable world to them. But Beca still had questions that were unanswered. Where did these kids come from? They spoke of their parents and other adults from their homeland, but there were none in sight. All these kids seem to be under eighteen or so.

They all seemed to be in such odd clothing. While Beca and her fellow Trikru family wore leathers, cloth and fur they made, Beca did not recognize the fabrics that made up of the invader's clothes. But there were some things that were recognizable to Beca.

It was apparent that this Bumper character was the self-appointed leader and from what Beca saw, he was an inexperienced one but was well spoken and she couldn't blame the kids for wanting to follow him if they were as inexperienced as they appeared. Though, Aubrey seemed to be going against his leadership.

Many times throughout the morning, he would approach her and the redhead, who Beca came to know as Chloe with seemingly asinine tasks. And Aubrey would also hold her own and continue on her own self-appointed tasks. Beca often had to keep herself from chuckling at their interactions. A clash in leadership waiting to happen if Beca had ever seen one.

But the kids seemed to all be focused on setting up a makeshift camp for the night. Beca felt there was little else she could learn from them at the present time, so she silently jumped off into the trees, back towards Tondc.

* * *

She scrambled down from the trees as she got within a mile of her village. As she entered the gates, she was swarmed by a number of people. "What was it?" "It is dangerous?" "Seken, tell us!" Beca felt overwhelmed by all the questions as the crowd parted, Kommissar walking towards her.

"Beca and I have much to discuss. We will address the village when we have talked." She said, a tone of finality of in her voice. Beca simply nodded, following her chief to her own cabin. Kommissar shut the door, allowing her and Beca from privacy.

"Well?" Kommissar asked her second, clearly waiting for Beca's report.

"There were people. Kids. It was some sort of metal pod that crashed." Kommissar frowned.

"Continue." Beca shrugged.

"There looked to be about eighty to one hundred of them. All teenagers or younger. No adults at all. They are setting up a camp around their pod. They seem to be intending to stay."

"Do you believe they are a danger to us?" Beca shook her head.

"No. Very few of them seem to be capable of combat at all, and those that are would look like children against us." Kommissar nodded in approval.

"Anything else? You've been gone most of the day." Beca nodded.

"They were interesting to observe. They all speak English. Even the ones that do not fight. I know of no clan that teaches English to all of their people." Beca said with confusion. In Grounder society, only the warriors knew English, the tongue widely used before the Great War.

"I know of none either Beca. That may be some cause for caution. These are obviously a new breed of people. We need to know more about them. If they encroach on our territory further, we will act. They are already breaking the terms of the coalition." Beca nodded, though she doubted that a bunch of kids who seemed wowed by the sight of trees would know about the coalition. "I also wish for you to speak with Heda about this on your next trip to the capital." Beca agreed that Lexa needed to know about this. And since Lexa would most likely be summoning her to the capital soon, it would be a perfect time.

"Of course. They seemed to be having a leadership clash right now. Two different parties vying for control." Kommissar nodded.

"I want you to continue monitoring them until your trip to the capital. We will move forward when the Commander is informed" Beca nodded, agreeing with the statement. "Until then, gather all the information you can on them. Their capabilities, their intentions in our territory. Above all, I want to know if they will pose a threat to our people. Because you know if they do, they are not protected by the coalition and we will wipe them out."

"I know. And I will the one to lead the charge if they endanger our people." Beca said confidently. When she became Kommissar's second, she vowed to always protect her clan and her people from harm. If that meant destroying a bunch of kids that threatened them, so be it.

* * *

Beca decided to return to her cabin to rest before heading back out. She decided to observe them in the cover of nightfall. She'd have more free reign of the forest to get closer to them. The Grounder put her bow back on its place on the wall before sitting down on her bed. She almost felt sorry for the kids she had heard been dubbed Skaikru, the Sky Clan or People from the Sky. If what she had understood from Bumper was correct they were here with the intention of staying and even expanding. Which Beca knew Trikru would never allow. She would never go against the word of her chief and protection of her clan, but these were just a bunch of kids. None of them looked to be older than the second herself.

She grabbed a sack from her stuff, putting some supplies it in for her night watch, including her sharpening stone and her notebook and a piece of charcoal. It wouldn't hurt to draw some diagrams of their camp and perhaps pictures of their people. She heard her stomach rumble before long. And the Grounder exited her cabin in search of food.

The small Grounder found Jesse with some meat and berries, sitting in front of their firepit. She sat next to her friend who handed her his plate to share. Beca smiled gratefully at her friend before taking a piece. "Thanks." Jesse nodded.

"Sure. So, what was it like out there?" Beca laughed.

"You've been waiting all day to ask me that, haven't you?" Jesse nodded sheepishly.

"It's all everyone has been talking about. Skaikru, the people that fell from the sky." Beca shrugged.

"They're nothing more than kids Jesse. No older than you and I. All of them. I watched them leave their transport and look at the forest in awe like they had never seen trees before. I just can't help but believe that they're not from around here." Beca said, taking a bite of the meat in her hand.

"Perhaps, but you know as well as I do that if Heda and Kommissar decide, we will annihilate them." Beca nodded.

"Of course, I do. And Lexa will expect me to lead our forces. But slaughtering teenagers with little more experience than younglings? I hope to avoid that if possible." Jesse looked at his friend.

"Is there something wrong Beca? You've never been this hesitant about.." He trailed off.

"War is different Jesse. Those Azgeda warriors knew they were fighting to the death. These kids are even less intelligent about the world than our own children. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Jesse set his plate down on the ground, turning to his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That is up to you. But when the time comes, you know what you have to do." He said seriously. "I'm just looking out for you Beca." The Trikru second nodded.

"I know you are. And I will do whatever I have to. You can trust me on that."

"I know."

* * *

Beca finished her meal with Jesse before stopping by her cabin to pick up her sack and strap her bow to her back before heading out. Again, like before, she scrambled up into the trees as she approached the Skaikru camp. They had been busy since she had left. From the looks of things, they had managed to start some fires and set up a fire pit, not unlike the one back in Tondc.

Beca looked for any familiar faces, finding Bumper in the darkness. He was sitting around the fire with some of the boys he had been with for the entire day. The Grounder climbed to one of the lower branches to listen in on their conversation. The darkness of the night hiding her from being seen.

"Most of them are on our side. Tom, Aubrey and Chloe are on their own." One of the boys said to Bumper.

"I know, but they have influence even though their parents are still back on the Ark. What if the council comes to the Ground? We will be thrown right back in jail. Donald, you were arrested for what? Theft right?" The male with dark skin and black hair nodded.

"Theft of medical supplies for my mother." He said bitterly. "They floated her for my mistake." Bumper nodded.

"See, if the Ark gets word that it's survivable down here, we will all go back to the way things were. We can survive down here alone, no matter what Posen and Beale say. We just have to figure out how to give them the slip." Bumper said. Beca noticed that he was rubbing a silver cuff on his arm.

"What about the wristbands boss? We could try to remove them. The Ark will think we're dead and won't follow us down." A larger male with curly hair said.

"That… actually, could work Uni. If we can figure out a way to rid ourselves of these bracelets, that will be the end of it." Beca furrowed her brow, looking at the seemingly unimportant metal cuff around all the kids' wrists. From Beca's perspective, it didn't look important at all. It was apparent that Beca had a lot to learn about Skaikru.

The Grounder climbed higher into the trees, running from treetop and treetop around the Skaikru camp, watching for anything else that could give her insight into the strange people. She spotted Chloe and Aubrey on the other side of camp, along with some of the other kids. She tried to get closer, climbing down from her spot in the trees.

"We need their help. We don't have the rations to survive. They sent us down here with like a week of food. And the way Bumper is running things, even less time. We need to get in contact with the Ark." There it was again. The Ark. Beca had no idea what that was, but the way the spoke of it, there were other Skaikru there.

"I know Bree. But there's nothing much we can do right now. Our best bet is to lay low and hope that your dad figures it out. He's in charge of the mission to the Ground anyways. You know that." The blonde nodded.

"I'm aware of that Chloe. But you know as well as I do that this mission was both an effort to find out if the Ground was inhabitable now, but also to save themselves." Aubrey said with a layer of venom in her voice.

"What?" One of the larger, blonde females said. "What are you skinny bitches talking about? Save them how?" Aubrey was about to open her mouth before Chloe have her a sharp look.

"What Chloe? It's not like they won't find out eventually." Beca frowned, hoping that the girl would continue speaking. "The Ark is failing. The oxygen systems are dying. The council has kept it from the general populous, but they need six months to fix the systems. They have four. Flushing us out of the Ark gives them more time. It's a win-win for them. Either they find out the Ground is livable and they come down. Or they've culled one hundred from the Ark, giving them more time." The other female looked shocked, though Beca was just confused. Oxygen systems? Did these people live in a vacuum?

"Damn. So we were just dispensable?" One of the brown haired boys asked. Chloe nodded.

"I wish I could have told you, Tom. But my father…" The guy wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I know babe. It's okay." Chloe smiled, kissing the male on the cheek. The two obviously in a relationship in Beca's mind.

"So, what do we do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do but wait, Fat Amy. Hopefully in a couple of weeks, they'll notice we're not dying off and come to the conclusion it's safe. We just have to survive that long." Aubrey said, laying back against the tree Beca was sitting in. Beca prayed to the spirit of the Commander that the girl wouldn't look up as the Grounder hurried up the tree to jump into another.

Luckily for her, she managed to get away undetected, though she sat in another tree not far from their camp. She still had eyesight on the small group of Skaikru she had been watching. She had gathered a lot of information just from those two conversations alone. Beca would stay out for the next few days to observe how Skaikru would proceed. She assumed they would eventually move on to constructing weapons and learning to hunt as from what she understood, they had few supplies with them.

Beca snorted at the idea of the soft humans hunting in the forest. Some of the predators would eat them alive given the chance. It would be an interesting hunting trip to follow them on, that was for sure. The Grounder decided that she had little else to do for the moment, so she reached into her sack, pulling out her notebook and charcoal.

She opened to a clean page and started sketching. Looking at the metal pod that they had come down in, she tried to capture as much detail and identifying information about it as possible. She wanted to be as prepared as possible when she met with Lexa.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, Skaikru. So, as I said, this is all from Beca's point of view and well, Skaikru are fucking weird to her. She understands some things about them because obviously many human behaviors are similar underneath everything, but still. Their culture is weird to the Grounders.  
**

 **It'll be a couple chapters until the two actually meet, but it'll pick up then. And it should be fun. Like I said, this mirrors Octavia and Linclon's arc**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	6. The Makings of War

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 6  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca made her trip to the capital that cycle short. She was eager to get back and observe Skaikru. Oddly enough, she found them fascinating. They had little experience in life, but they were strong willed. Something Beca could admire about a group of people.

So when she traveled to see Lexa, she asked for an audience right away. She was led to the council room while Lexa finished her teaching session with the Nightbloods. When she entered, Beca stood, bowing for the Commander. "Beca, what is so important that it couldn't wait?" Beca bit her lip.

"We have a developing problem." She said. Lexa sat in her chair, frowning.

"A possible threat?" Beca shrugged.

"Possibly. A few days ago, a ball of metal fell from the sky a few miles from Tondc. It housed about a hundred kids." Lexa furrowed her brow.

"From where?" Beca shrugged.

"That's the point, we don't know. They are not from our territories. They all speak English. They all wear strange clothing. There are no adults with them, none are over eighteen." Lexa sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"Experience?"

"None. For most of them. A few seem to be vying for leadership of the group, but no one has emerged victorious yet." Lexa nodded.

"What has Kommissar said about this?" She inquired to the Trikru second.

"I have been gathering information on them since they crash landed. She believes it is too risky to send a larger scouting party, so I keep to the trees."

"So I see my lessons in stealth have benefitted you." Beca nodded.

"Of course Heda." She responded dutifully.

"Then we will proceed with caution. Continue with your observations Beca. I want to know everything about them before we proceed. They do not pose a threat yet, but this is concerning. A bunch of children running around the forest unsupervised? They will get themselves killed eventually." Beca nodded. The same thought had run through her head a number of times. "Your clan is authorized to engage if necessary, but they must provoke a response. We do not yet know the strength of the rest of their people. These may be a bunch of kids, but we have no knowledge of their parents."

"Yes, Commander," Beca said. Lexa nodded.

"We will postpone this session until this threat is identified and taken care of. Return back to the capital when you have more to report." Beca stood, bowing her head in respect.

"Of course Heda." She said before turning onheel to return to her village.

* * *

Beca returned to her observations of Skaikru. And as the days and weeks went by, Beca learned more and more about them. And she was somewhat horrified by what she saw of them. The power struggle between Bumper's faction and Aubrey's faction was coming to an end. Bumper seemed to be coming out on top. But Beca had to admire that Aubrey refused to bend to his will. Simply Skaikru took his orders more often than not. The girl was headstrong and independent, two desirable qualities in a true Grounder.

One night she lay back against a trunk of a tree, lazily watching for any signs of commotion but it was relatively quiet that night. The teenagers were simply lounging about for the night. Bumper and his group were out hunting. Beca had followed them once but had been lazily unimpressed. They had managed to kill a few animals, but very messily and more than once, a number of the boys had run away in fear. Beca had fought to not laugh at them. In Trikru, even the youngest of their children were taught to take care of themselves, just in case. It had obviously come in handy for Beca herself.

She had not followed them again, learning nothing of consequence besides the fact they had the capabilities to hunt and therefore may be able to learn the art of combat if they tried. Which Beca committed to memory. They would most likely never be as talented as the Grounders, but as Beca had observed, they were courageous and headstrong individuals. And there was something to be said for that.

But as Beca lay on her branch, she noticed Aubrey exit her own tent to sit outside under the stars, simply looking up at the night sky. Beca smiled, understanding the draw to the unknown. The young Grounder had always wondered what was beyond the forest and up into the sky. Beca almost felt tempted to join her. But she shook her head at her preposterous thoughts. Skaikru had not yet encountered Trikru on their outings and if they were lucky, they wouldn't.

Trikru had been given the authority to kill any Skaikru that ventured too far into their territory and Beca knew her fellow warriors wouldn't hesitate to kill them if given the chance. The Trikru second did not follow the same train of thought, however. As she watched and observed Skaikru, she, deep down, felt that while they were in Trikru territory, they were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

They had really done nothing wrong, yet. They had yet to expand, but Beca knew it was only a matter of time. One day a couple of weeks prior, Aubrey and Bumper had come to an impasse.

* * *

" _Bumper, you can't!" Aubrey cried as the male used a crowbar to pry another of the metal cuffs from his friend's wrist._

" _I can and I am. No one wants the council here Aubrey. Look at what we've built! The rest of the Ark will come down here, take it from us and lock us back up. You know as well as I do that the promise of amnesty is a lie. They will throw us aside the minute they step onto the Ground! I'm just protecting us." Aubrey balled her fists as all the kids cheered as the bracelet popped off. Beca frowned. From what she had gathered from the rest of this Ark, the people were almost like Queen Nia, ruling by fear. And these kids were those that fought past the fear and got caught._

" _These are our families up there Bumper!" The male snorted at the weak argument._

 _"We're a stain of most of the plates of our so called parents Aubrey. You and Chloe might be children of the council but the rest of us? We're the true Ark. And as I said on day one, you and your best friend don't have any power here." Beca watched the exchange, wondering who would come out on top. And it seemed that Bumper was the one destined to prevail for Aubrey just huffed and walked off, back to Chloe, Tom, and Amy._

* * *

From that point onward, more and more bracelets came off every day. Beca had no idea what they did, but from what she gathered, it was the way their people knew they were still okay. And when they came off, they appeared dead. An interesting piece of technology if Beca had ever seen one. The Grounder looked back at the blonde who was sitting on a log looking up at the sky. Beca could see the shiny metal cuff around her wrist. Aubrey was absentmindedly rubbing it as she gazed at the stars.

Beca felt an overwhelming urge to capture the moment, so she pulled out her notebook and charcoal and began sketching the blonde. Beca had a number of maps of their camps and hunting routes in the book. But she also had some rough sketches of the kids along with some identifying information and things that Beca knew about them from her observations. But this was different, she wasn't drawing for information. She was drawing for her.

Beca shook her head a little bit but continued to draw. She had no idea what possessed her to be sketching the blonde Skaikru member, but she hadn't found the inspiration to draw for herself since her parents had died. It was like she had a newfound reason to be creative outside her position as a warrior and second. So Beca spent the rest of the evening and into the night, watching Aubrey as she gazed up into the night sky, capturing every detail she could about the mysterious teenager.

* * *

Beca was sprinting through the canopy, jumping from tree to tree like a monkey. The Skaikru hunters had changed their routes and were going to run right into the Tondc hunting group. She cursed under her breath knowing that Jevin and the others would make quick work of the kids. She kept close on Skaikru's tail, hoping that they wouldn't see her. Sunlight was streaming through the canopy and she was casting a shadow that was following the kids.

They stopped for water at the river. Beca sat in one of the trees, knowing that Jevin and the others were on the other side of the water. She prayed that they gathered their supplies and continued on their route. But they were not so fortunate. They decided to cross the river. Beca frowned, wondering what caused them to change their routes. All of the sudden, someone dropped onto the branch next to her, startling the young Grounder.

She pulled her knife out of her boot but was relieved to find Jesse squatting next to her. "Hey, is that any way to greet your best friend?" He said with a goofy smile. Beca rolled her eyes, putting her dagger back into her boot.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse gestured to the Skaikru kids trying to find a way to cross the river.

"Jevin knows they are there and he wants to play a game with them." Beca frowned.

"Don't you think that's a little bit extreme?" Jesse shrugged.

"Hey, talk to him about this. I'm just following orders."

"Of course, you are. And those orders are?" Jesse pointed his finger at the dark skinned one with glasses whom Beca thought was named Donald.

"That one. Spear him as he crosses." Beca was a little taken aback by the orders, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. It would frighten Skaikru, alerting them to the true dangers of the woods. They would finally discover Trikru. Luckily for Jesse, they didn't have to wait long. Bumper found a long vine that they could use the swing across and Donald wanted to be the first to go.

Jesse snorted, grabbing his spear that was tied to his back, grasping it in his right hand, ready to throw. Beca knew he would easily hit his mark. Jesse was as good as spearman as Beca as an archer. When Donald's feet touched the other side of the river, he threw the vine back over to Bumper, jumping up and down, cheering that he had made it. That's when Jesse let his spear fly.

Beca watched the sharpened piece of wood whiz through the air towards Donald, hitting him right in the chest, slightly to the side of his heart and the boy was thrown backwards and pinned to a tree. The Grounder second immediately looked to the rest of the kids whose faces changed quickly from triumph to fear. "Get out of here!" Bumper yelled before they all ran back into the trees.

"Wow. They really are not that smart are they? Running towards the direction of the spear throw." Jesse remarked.

"Hey man, I told you. They're nothing more than younglings." Jesse nodded in agreement.

"I can see that. Well, I suppose we should return to Jevin. He has a plan for that one." Jesse said, pointing at Donald. Beca figured she'd tag along. So she followed Jesse to the bridge and across the river. "He and the others will have collected the body by now," Jesse said.

The two friends made it to a clearing where a single tree stood. Jevin and a couple other hunters already had strung his body up like bait. "Ah Seken, You finally wish to take a break from watching Skaikru and grace us with your presence." Beca just rolled her eyes

"What is this Jevin?" She asked curtly. He nodded his head towards the boy.

"You know as well as I do that we could have killed him. But I want to find out how resourceful Skaikru really is. String him up here and see if his little friends come find him. If not, at least he'll attract some game to return to the village with." Beca looked up at Donald with a little sympathy on her face before turning back to Jevin.

"I hope this plan of yours does not backfire Jevin. For your sake." She said as a couple of the Grounders finished tying Donald to the tree.

"Do you doubt me Seken?" He asked, challenging her.

"I do not doubt you Jevin. I am simply wary that this will bring the unknown down on our heads." She replied cryptically before turning on heel and leaving the clearing to hop up into a tree. Jevin sighed, turning to Jesse.

"Stay with her. Report back, we continue on the hunt." Jesse nodded before following Beca into the tree.

* * *

"What is really wrong Beca?" Jesse prodded his best friend. Beca just huffed.

"Don't you think this is wrong? They are a bunch of kids. We're torturing and playing with younglings." Jesse furrowed his brow.

"Since when has that mattered to you? You have one of the greatest number of kill marks on your shoulder in the clan." Beca sighed, relaxing into the tree a bit.

"That's different Jesse. Killing warriors and killing unskilled kids. Warriors know what they're getting into. None of the clans allow their younglings to go into battle if they're not ready. These kids are clearly not and yet here they are." Beca said, watching Donald weakly struggle against his bonds.

"They brought this on themselves Beca. They invaded our territory and they want to take it. What are we supposed to do?"

"Couldn't we have tried to make peace with them?"

"They are not of the twelve clans and not protected by the coalition. You know that." Beca sighed.

"I know." She said with a tone of finality in her voice. Jesse wisely did not push her further.

"So, when are you going to come home? Everyone misses you." Beca shrugged.

"When I've completed my mission and learned all I can about Skaikru. The clan and the coalition are counting on me." She said. Jesse nodded but before he could actually respond they heard footsteps approach the clearing. The immediately silenced and watched a couple of the people from Skaikru entered the clearing and gasped at the sight of Donald strung up.

One of the girls went to untie him but Bumper stopped her. "Wait. We don't know what this is. It could be a trap." Beca cocked her head to one side. He wasn't as idiotic as he looked at times. Unfortunately for them, they had already walked into the trap and Beca and Jesse knew what they needed to. Skaikru was talented enough to track their friend here.

"If this was a trap, don't you think we'd be dead by now man? We need to get him down. He needs help." The girl replied before approaching the tree, struggling to climb up to get Donald down. Bumper groaned but directed the rest of the boys to help her cut Donald down. Beca watched them pull out a crudely made dagger and cut the bonds that held Donald to the tree. They gently got him down from the tree, examining the wound that Jesse's spear left.

"This is some sort of patch to stop the bleeding." The girl observed. "They kept him alive. They saved him." She looked up at Bumper. The male looked at her, then at the wound.

"We need to get him back to camp." He said helping lift Donald from the ground and the Skaikru kids left the clearing.

"I guess you have your answer, Jesse."

* * *

"You think they are not a threat?" Lexa asked Beca as they sat in the council room together. Beca shook her head.

"Not yet," Beca replied. Titus stood silently beside Lexa.

"Yet. But…" She wanted Beca to elaborate.

"It is possible if the male takes over completely that they will expand into Trikru territory."

"The other alternatives?" Lexa asked Beca shortly.

"The other alternative would be bringing more Skaikru into our territory," Beca admitted. Aubrey wished to bring others from this Ark to their location, whereas Bumper wished to keep them away.

"Then both are undesirable for us," Lexa said with a sigh. The Commander drummed her fingers on the arm of the throne. "We need to silence this threat before it develops." Beca frowned.

"Lexa, you're not…." Lexa cut her childhood friend off.

"Beca, I know that you've been watching them for weeks now, but set your attachments aside. What would you do in my position? Either they expand into our territory and we know they are capable of killing us. Or they bring more of them here. Fully grown Skaikru with unknown capabilities. That could cost us dearly in the future Beca." The Grounder second saw Lexa's point. And if Beca had felt detached from the situation, she would have made the same decision.

But she wasn't. She had watched Skaikru since they had crashed in the forest a couple months ago. She saw how they lived. Their talents and shortcomings. She felt strangely attached to one of them. The headstrong blonde that continued to challenge Bumper and follow her own instincts rather than blindly follow the popular leader. Beca could admire that.

"I would make that same choice as you Heda." She was respectful. "What do you wish me to tell Kommissar?"

"Make your own judgements of the situation at hand Beca. You know them better than anyone else. The way forward is yours. But they must be taken care of." Beca stiffly nodded.

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

Beca returned home after that short meeting with Lexa. Her role in this weighing on her mind. She would be responsible for the annihilation of Skaikru. As she dismounted from her horse, she immediately went to meet with her chief. She entered Kommissar's cabin, the taller blonde turning to face her second. "Beca, what did Heda have to say?"

"We destroy them."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. So, Aubrey and Beca will meet next chapter. It only took like 20k+ words. No big deal. For now, though, I hope you enjoyed the character development. I took a bit longer in this one to develop Beca's character because she's the pivotal character. We'll be looking at Aubrey closer in what is essentially phase two of the story, though.  
**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	7. A New Choice

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 7  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca and Kommissar, along with the rest of the Tondc council started to move their plans forward. As Beca was in charge of the elimination of Skaikru, Kommissar left most of the planning to her second. And the chief was more than happy to do so. She knew this would be good training for her young protege. In the past, Beca had stayed silent during strategy meetings, allowing the chief and the more experienced warriors to take charge. She would offer her input where necessary, but Beca was a true warrior. She didn't care much for discussing strategy. She waited for her orders and carried them out on the front lines.

"We attack their hunting parties and other small groups that move outside their camp. They have started fortifying their positions since Jevin assaulted one of their hunting groups." She nodded at Jevin. She was still a little unhappy with the warrior, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Best to make the most of the situation.

"Seken, why do we not just gather our forces and assault their fortress directly. They could not stand against us, you've said it yourself." Beca shook her head.

"They have the high ground. Their camp is easily defensible. And yes, we would destroy them eventually, but I'd rather not risk it when we can slowly take them out with minimal to no casualties. They have strange technology, unlike anything I have ever seen. I have no knowledge of what else they may in their possession." The warrior who questioned Beca nodded.

The Trikru second unfolded a larger version of the map she had drawn of the Skaikru camp and their hunting routes. "These are their current hunting grounds. They seemed to be expanding further into our territory when Jevin encountered them. However I suspect as they know of our presence, they will stick to what they believe is safe, rather than venturing into new territory." She looked around the table to see nodding of heads. A good sign. This was one of the first strategy sessions that she had led.

"I propose we send out small groups of about six or eight. Their hunting parties are typically comprised of four or six people. With our superior knowledge of the terrain and combat training, it will be easy to pick off the most capable of them. Once they are taken care of, we can assault and destroy their camp. Easily." Beca said coldly.

Kommissar waited to see if Beca would continue, but the Grounder was obviously finished presenting her plan. The rest of the clan council looked to the chief for her approval of her second's plan. "Beca is right. This is the easiest way. Assaulting the camp would be faster, but we would lose warriors. Something I do not want to do. Jevin, you will lead one group, Beca and Jesse will lead two others. We will move against Skaikru per the Commander's orders immediately." Everyone at the table nodded. "Beca, you will take a group out today. Jesse and Jevin, go with her this time. She knows the area and people the best." The two male warriors nodded at their chief.

Beca blinked once then nodded as well. "We leave this afternoon, they often hunt in the late afternoon or at night. Though they mostly set traps around the camp at night. However, I have not seen what they have done to fortify their camp yet. We tread with caution. Be ready to leave." The two others agreed before leaving the table to prepare themselves for the raid that afternoon.

"Beca, a word." Kommissar held Beca back as the rest of the elders and warriors left the room. "You performed admirably today Beca. When my fight is over, I am proud for you to become chief." Beca smiled.

"I am honored by your vote of confidence chief. I only wish I believed I was ready." Beca said a little unsure of herself. Kommissar gripped Beca's shoulder.

"I have watched you grow for thirteen years into the warrior you are now. I know you are capable of making the hard decisions. The Commander has not paid you attention for no reason Beca. Lexa believes you are talented. You have her favor." Beca shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder if that is a good thing. Lexa is a brilliant teacher, warrior, and strategist, but I can never live up to her. Be on her level. I only hope that I can become half the leader she is."

"And you will be Beca. You just need to believe in yourself a bit more. See what everyone else can." Beca nodded stiffly before departing, needing to ready herself for the attack.

* * *

The Grounder sank onto her bed, wrapping some strips of cloth around her hands, pulling them tight and tying them off. She looked into the mirror on the wall as she smeared some war paint across her eyes and down her face. She stared into the mirror at her reflection, sighing. This is what she had become, she thought to herself bitterly. Beca often wondered what she would have been had her parents not died.

But it did little good to dwell on the past. As quickly as the thoughts entered her mind, they left as Beca shook her head. The Grounder stuck her knives away; one in her boot, a few strapped onto her belt, a couple in hidden holsters on her person and her favorite knife strapped in her holster on her bicep. She lifted her bow off the wall, taking the quiver from its place and tying it around her thigh.

The Grounder exited her cabin to see Jevin, Jesse and a few others ready to depart. She walked over to them, throwing her bow onto her back. "Hey Beca, you ready?" Jesse asked his friend. The small warrior smiled at the enthusiastic tone of voice Jesse greeted her with and she nodded.

"Let's get going."

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. Night would fall soon. Beca just hoped that the Skaikru kids had decided to hunt late in the day. Most of the warriors that Beca had with her were swordsmen or ground combat fighters, so for the first time since she had investigated Skaikru, she approached their camp on the ground, rather than in the trees. "Watch out for rope traps, Skaikru enjoys setting those up," Beca warned her clanmates who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Seken, what are they like?" One of the men, Kade, asked. Beca pondered her answer for a few seconds.

"They are like children. Headstrong, independent, but inexperienced in the ways of the world. They are young but in our culture, many of them would be close to earning their first kill marks if not having obtained a few by now. But these people are soft. Most are not accustomed to violence. Nor war. They are not like us in that respect. But they are resourceful. They construct a camp from their surroundings like we do. They live off the land quite successfully. It is almost unfortunate that we must destroy them." Beca said.

"It sounds like you almost have a respect for them Seken." Jevin said.

"Do not mistake my admiration for certain traits as respect Jevin. Even the most pitiful being has redeeming qualities to be admired. But that does not equate to respect." She said sharply. Jevin did not push any further as he wished to keep his head.

The group suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. Beca silently directed her warriors to scatter and wait. She and Jesse jumped into the trees, as Jevin, Kade, and the others found places to lay in wait. From her spot in the trees, she saw a small group of Skaikru, but she frowned at the people in it. These were not hunters. Beca groaned, knowing they must be scavengers.

She shook her head but signaled to Jevin that it was safe. She motioned in the direction of the Skaikru kids, allowing Jevin to lead the Grounders to ambush them. She and Jesse would split up in the trees and provide cover. Though to Beca's surprise, Kade pulled out a rope and joined them in the treetops.

"Let's spook them a bit before their deaths." He said with a smirk. Beca rolled her eyes but followed Kade through the treetops until they were directly above the scavenging party. He tied the rope to his waist. "Once I grab one, pull me back up." Beca almost laughed as the warrior jumped down behind one of the blonde males. He grabbed him from behind while the backs of the others were turned, covering his mouth to keep him from shouting. Beca used all of her strength to pull Kade and the Skaikru kid up into the trees.

On the way up, Kade slit the kid's throat as blood was spurting from the wound as Beca pulled them into the trees. "Was that really necessary Kade?" She asked. The warrior just shrugged.

"It was fun." He said simply before slinging the body over the trees, hanging from a branch. Beca laughed once before turning her attention back to the Skaikru kids. Kade left her to herself in the treetops.

"Where is Kyle? He was just behind us." One of the kids commented. Beca rolled her eyes. If they looked up, they would see the kid's body.

"I don't know, l just saw him." It was then that Jevin decided to make their presence known. He threw one of his large throwing stars, hitting one of the kids in the back. The black haired female screamed slightly before keeling over onto the forest floor, dead. The rest of them looked at the body in fear, the leader seeming to sense the danger they were truly in.

"Everyone get together. Grounders." Beca frowned. They labeled them Grounders. Like there were other people that didn't live on the ground. She would commit that to memory and investigate later.

Beca pulled an arrow out of her quiver and drew back her bow, waiting for a shot. She tended to allow the ground forces do most of the work while she sat in the trees and picked off stragglers and runners. But it looked like these kids were going to try to fight. Beca just shook her head. They were quite obviously outmanned and out skilled.

Kade suddenly jumped in the clearing with the Skaikru kids. They all turned to face him. The leader brandished a crude sword. Kade just laughed before advancing. To his credit, the Skaikru kid told his friends to run before approaching the Grounder that was a good few inches taller and much more muscular than he was. The rest of Skaikru seemed to get his message and bolted. Beca knew that Kade would make short work of the kid, so she went after the runners. She shot an arrow at one of them, purposely missing one of the girls ever so slightly. Her arrow whizzed right past her ear causing the girl to glance back and see Beca in the trees. It was so much more fun when they knew Beca was there.

They all seemed to understand the danger they were in and they all picked up the pace towards their camp. Beca had made it clear that Jevin and the others were not to enter or assault the Skaikru camp. Not yet. Not that the kids knew that.

Beca's ears pricked up at the sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing a little further off in the distance. She stopped in the trees, frowning. She looked down to see Jevin, Kade and a third warrior, a female named Jaiya pursuing the kids. She had no idea where Jesse was. She assumed somewhere in the treetops like she was.

Beca made her choice, splitting off from the group to go after the footsteps. They were obviously not Trikru, as all Trikru were taught to move stealthily through the forest. This person must be Skaikru, perhaps split off from their scavenging group. Beca was curious as to who was stupid enough to leave the team.

She was surprised to see that it was Aubrey who was stumbling through the forest. She frowned. She had never seen the blonde female leave the Skaikru camp. Beca looked down from her spot in the trees. She didn't see Kade, Jevin, Jesse or Jaiya in the area. She sighed in relief. It looked like if Aubrey was smart, she might survive the night. It would be a shame for Skaikru to lose her.

Beca shook her head again. These thoughts about the blonde were starting to get on her nerves. She chalked it up to one leader admiring another. But in the back of her mind, she knew it was more than that. She simply shoved those thoughts aside. Lexa had taught her that they had no place in her position.

Night began to fall over the forest as Beca followed Aubrey. The Grounder was slightly confused as the blonde wasn't heading in the direction of the camp. Rather she was wandering around in circles. Beca assumed that she was lost. The Grounder rolled her eyes, even the youngest of Trikru knew how to navigate in the forest. Beca wondered to herself why she was following this Skaikru girl around, rather than joining with the rest of her party. But she figured they could handle themselves. And Beca had become increasingly known for disappearing for hours, even days at a time recently.

Aubrey seemed to be tiring as Beca had sat in the same tree for a few minutes as the girl caught her breath. The Trikru second frowned. If she stopped for long, the chances of being caught by Jevin and Kade increased. She silently urged the girl to move, anywhere but staying in one place. Beca hadn't noticed the branch she was sitting on weakening the longer she squatted on it. So she let out a yelp as the branch gave way under her weight and she hit the ground face first with a thud. Aubrey must have heard the Grounder fall as a look of panic and fear crossed her face and she started slowly backing away from the noise.

Beca pound her fist into the dirt, frustrated and angry. That was such a rooky mistake. Beca heard a slight scream and the sound of a body rolling down the steep hill. The Grounder quickly got up, rushing over to the drop. She felt an odd, sharp pain in her chest as she saw Aubrey laying on the ground, unconscious, blood dripping from her forehead and her side. The Grounder looked around warily to see no one around.

She carefully made her way down the hill to the girl's side. She gently pushed her over onto her back to examine the damage. There was blood dripping from the small wound on her head but the biggest problem was that when she had hit the dirt, a sharp rock had pierced into her side and there was free flowing blood dripping from the wound. Beca knew from her minimal healing knowledge she had gotten from Stacie that unless it was treated she could die from infection or blood loss.

Beca sighed. She honestly should just leave the girl. She would die and there would be one less Skaikru to deal with later. But this was the first time Beca had seen her up close and personal. Being faced with an actual Skaikru member, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Beca, against her better judgment, threw her bow onto her back, picking Aubrey up in her arms and carried her off.

Over her time of watching Skaikru, Beca had created a few different hiding holes where she could sleep or store some of her things. She ran to the closest one, unlocking the chain on the hatch and jumping down into the tunnel system. It was a small system, but big enough to house a fire pit, a small fur pad for a bed and other various amenities.

Beca walked through the tunnels before she came to the unused cavern in the back. She gingerly set the girl on the cave floor. She stood up, groaning and stretching her muscles. She ripped the girl's shirt slightly to examine the damage further. It was a rather nasty puncture wound and there was a bit more blood loss than Beca had originally thought. She was going to have the burn it shut. Beca grimace at the thought. She hated doing that; to herself or others. But it would get infected or she would bleed out if she didn't.

So Beca left the small back cavern to return to the main one to light a fire. Beca grabbed her favorite knife out of her bicep holster and set it aside. She got a flint and steel out of her sack that lie on the floor and went to light a fire. Beca huffed slightly. She shouldn't be doing this. She should have left the girl to die. But Beca's conscious kicked in. Lexa would murder her if she knew. The Commander had trained her to be just as ruthless as the Commander herself. Showing mercy as Beca had, went against all her teachings.

But Beca couldn't. She just couldn't leave the girl to die. She fascinated Beca. She seemed too stubborn and independent, just like Beca herself. But in times alone, usually at night, Beca had just gazed at Aubrey staring wistfully into the night sky. Beca often wondered what the blonde was thinking about. A spark finally lit the wood on fire and the flame roared to life. The Trikru Grounder picked up her knife, sticking the blade into the flames to heat the metal.

When it was burning hot she quickly returned to Aubrey before it cooled down. As she approached the end of the tunnel she heard some scuffling. Beca groaned to herself. The girl had woken up. And Beca knew she would put up a fight. The Grounder cautiously entered the cavern. She saw Aubrey's eyes widen at the girl who was so obviously a Grounder as Skaikru referred to them. "P.. Please." Beca saw the fear in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to reassure her that she wasn't going to hurt her.

But the ability to speak English was something that they were to keep hidden from outsiders. Granted that hadn't been an issue for a long time as the only people that they had encountered in the past were other Grounders, but it made things infinitely easier if their enemies believed they didn't speak their language. So Beca continued advancing slowly towards Aubrey. The blonde female crawled backward into a little ball in the back of the cave.

Beca figured it would be easier and less stress inducing if she just got it over with. So she suddenly ran towards the blonde. She screamed, trying to kick her legs to make it more difficult for Beca to get her. But the highly skilled warrior was also gifted in hand to hand combat. She simply restrained Aubrey, climbing on top of her thighs, careful to not disturb the wound.

The girl seemed to forget she had arms as they lay frozen at her side. Beca moved the fabric of Aubrey's shirt aside so she could see the open wound. The blood flow had slowed, but there was still a red liquid oozing out of it. Beca gave Aubrey a short look of sympathy before she pressed the red hot blade to the wound.

Aubrey let out a strangled noise that was a cross between a yelp and a hiss. Beca knew the pain of being burned was agonizing and she was surprised that the girl was taking it so well. Before she noticed that she had passed out, either from the stress or the pain. But Beca figured it was probably for the best. Once she was sure the wound was closed, Beca removed the knife. The burnt skin had sealed the wound, killing any lingering infections and stopping the free flow of blood.

Beca made sure the girl was out before climbing off of her, leaving her unconscious on the stone floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, not the most glamorous of first impressions, but hey. Beca saved her life. Even if she doesn't really know why. Well, I think she does deep down, but she doesn't want to believe it. Yet.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	8. Caught

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 8  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M  
** **Trigger Warnings: Torture, possible triggers of self-harm and suicide.**

* * *

It was morning when Beca's ears pricked up at the sound of the war-horn. She needed to join her scouting group. She had slept very little that night. She didn't want the Skaikru girl to wake up and kill her in her sleep or anything. She had slept for short intervals every now and again but had stayed up, sharpening her knives most of the night. Beca got up from her place on the floor, grabbing her knives, sack and bow before leaving the cave. She locked the grating closed so Aubrey couldn't escape. It wasn't safe for her out in the woods yet. She would return the girl to her camp when it was safe and she was healed enough to travel.

Beca scrambled up a tree and ran towards the sound of the horn. As she got closer, she ran into Jesse. "Hey Beca, where were you all night? We got that group of Skaikru but when we looked around for you, you had disappeared." Beca shrugged.

"I was preoccupied." She said offhandedly as she and Jesse continued through the trees.

"With what?" He asked curiously. She just shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." She said shortly. Jesse just nodded respecting his friend's space.

"Ok, but you'd probably better come up with a better excuse than that for everyone else." Beca nodded. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do later.

"I know. So what was the war horn call for?" She asked.

"Kira found another hunting party." He said, referring to another of the female Trikru warriors. She was a couple of years older than Beca and Jesse. The Grounder nodded.

"Right. Time to take them out." She said coldly, trying to not think of the Skaikru female she had saved and locked up. Jesse nodded as they stopped in their tracks as Kira and a couple of other warriors came into view. They were crouched in the bushes, clearing watching and waiting for something. Beca looked down and saw Bumper, Tom, Unicycle and another couple of guys that Beca didn't know.

The two warriors in the trees readied their weapons. Beca pulled her bow off her back and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Jesse grasped his spear in his right hand, ready to throw if needed. Beca saw Kira give the signal to move into position. Beca stayed in the tree while Jesse proceeded to move to the other side of the group.

Beca squinted at the group, seeing something different about them. A couple of them were carrying black devices with them. Beca cautiously moved a little closer to get a better look. The closer she got, the greater the feeling of dread hit her. They had either had or found guns. Beca hissed to herself at the devices. It went against Trikru culture to use guns. In fact, to Beca's knowledge none of them did. Guns were what had started the Great War and all the remaining survivors had an unspoken pact to never use them again.

Kira seemed to have not identified the weapons in Skaikru's hands because she ordered her men to engage them. Beca was about the stop them but Tom took aim and fired. The sound of gunfire echoing throughout the forest, shooting Jaxon in the chest. The Grounder fell to the ground at the sharp pain. Kira, Beca, and Jesse looked in horror as Bumper took a smaller gun from his pants, approaching Jaxon who was on the ground clutching his chest. Bumper looked down at him before aiming the pistol at Jaxon's head, shooting him dead.

Beca felt the fiery rage ignite within her. Skaikru dared to use guns in Trikru territory. And kill one of their own. She quickly drew an arrow before letting it whiz through the air, hitting one of the unknown Skaikru guys in the chest. She sneered at the guys as they looked up into the trees, seeing Beca squatting above them.

Kira and the remaining warriors took the advantage of surprise, charging towards the kids with a yell of anger for their fallen brother. This took them by surprise as the remaining four Skaikru ran through the forest from the Grounders. Beca followed them through the treetops, bouncing from tree to tree in pursuit. She stopped as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction and her heart dropped. Aubrey had managed to escape and was running towards Kira and the rest of her men.

Beca's eyes quickly jumped from Aubrey, to Kira, to the Skaikru kids, then back to Aubrey. She had to make a choice. And she had to make it quickly. She quickly broke her current path, jumping from tree to tree to catch Aubrey. Thankfully the girl had stopped, crouching behind a rock, seemingly waiting for the perfect opportunity to join her people. Beca reached her with ease, jumping down from the branches behind the girl.

Before she had a chance to process that Beca was there, the Grounder had wrapped her small, but strong arms around Aubrey, holding her in place. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. The blonde struggled against Beca's hold, letting out a muffled yelp. But Beca held her firmly in place. Aubrey obviously didn't realize that she was saving her life.

Beca saw Jesse in the distance, taking aim at one of the Skaikru boys near the back. She turned Aubrey's line of vision towards the sight that was about to unfold. Just as she predicted, Jesse threw his spear with pinpoint accuracy. The sharpened piece of wood drove itself right into the kid's back with a sickening squelching sound, before impaling itself into a tree, the body pinned to the wood.

Beca could feel Aubrey's nostrils flare as the Skaikru girl in her arms stopped fighting her. She watched Kira and the others continue pursuing Bumper and his group into the forest. When she was sure that Aubrey wouldn't bolt and that the others were gone, Beca relaxed her grip on the girl, dropping her arms and standing up.

Aubrey also got up from her spot on the ground, visibly wincing a bit. Beca assumed at the pain she must still be experiencing from her injuries. She looked Beca in the eyes and for the first time, Beca looked up into her deep green eyes. "I.. Thank you." She said. Beca pretended to not acknowledge her words. After all, she wasn't supposed to speak or understand English.

Instead, Beca, with some difficulty because the girl was awake this time, scooped her up into her arms again and began to carry her away. "What? What are you doing?" Beca just stared straight ahead, walking back to her hiding place. Aubrey begged and pleaded for her to let her go, but Beca couldn't. Aubrey would get herself killed if she let her go.

When the blonde realized where Beca was taking her, she started squirming in Beca's arms. "Please, no!" Beca just bent over to unlock the hatch, though not without some difficulty. But she managed. She jumped down the hole and carried Aubrey back to the cavern. This time, when she put Aubrey on the ground, she took one of the heavier chains from a pile of junk in the cavern. Aubrey pleaded with Beca to not do what she was going to do, but Beca needed to be sure that she couldn't escape this time. Not until Beca could return her to her camp.

So she wrapped the chains around Aubrey's wrists, threading the chain through a metal ring on the wall, before the locked them into place, ensuring that Aubrey wouldn't be going anywhere. And ignoring the cries and shouts to let her go, she left Aubrey in the cave, returning to the main cavern.

* * *

Beca spent most of the remaining morning and afternoon in the cave, sharpening her knives that didn't need to be sharpened. What was she even doing? Skaikru were her enemy. They had killed Jaxon by shooting him in the head. Beca had more kill marks on her shoulder than anyone else of her age except the Commander. She shouldn't be saving one of them.

And yet here she was, conflicted. Fighting with herself. Struggling between her head and her heart. She wondered what sort of higher power, if there was one, she had pissed off to have this happen to her. She shouldn't be feeling any sympathy for any of them. Yet Aubrey seemed different. The girl was so much like her. Beca saw herself reflected in the girl. Stubborn, headstrong, yet vulnerably alone.

Beca sighed, setting down her knife, leaning her head back against the cold stone wall, running her hands through her hair. A nervous tick she had when she was stressed. Beca wasn't used to fighting with herself. Her entire life, her choices had been relatively easy. Get up, train her ass off, lead their warriors, fight to survive and repeat. She had never encountered the more tender feelings of sympathy and caring. Perhaps the closest she came was for Jesse, and she knew her fellow Trikru friend could take care of himself. But Aubrey, she wasn't so sure. The girl was tough, but inexperienced in the ways of the world they were in.

Beca sighed, getting up and looking through the grating. The night was beginning to fall. It should be safe to get the Skaikru girl back to her camp and hopefully with the distance between them, Beca would be able to forget this ever happened. She shook her head, picking up her knife and sticking it up her sleeve. She picked up the key to the lock that held Aubrey and walked through the tunnels.

When she cautiously entered the cave, she expected some sort of venom in her eyes or something like that. But the girl was curled up in the corner. Beca let her guard down slightly as she approached her with the key in her hands. As she bent down to unlock her, Beca felt a sharp pain in her skull as she fell backward, unconscious.

* * *

Beca struggled to not groan as she came to. She heard voices around her, but she dared not open her eyes yet. Instead, she lie still, waiting to get some information about her situation. "We need to get you out of here Bree before _she_ wakes up." Beca heard a female voice right next to her.

"We should just kill her now. If we don't, she'll get other Grounders and come after us." Beca thought she recognized the voice as Bumper's. She internally grimaced. That put a damper in any of her plans. She knew he carried a gun with him. She only had one shot to get away.

"Go float yourself Bumper. I already told you, we're not killing her." Beca stopped for a minute. Aubrey was defending her?

"But Bree, she did kidnap you." The female voice spoke up again.

"She saved me Chlo. I think she was going to let me go." Aubrey whispered. Beca's heart warmed a little bit.

"Well, whatever it was…" Beca opened her eyes before the girl could finish talking. She pulled one her poisoned knives out of her jacket, stabbing the female in the chest and before she turned her attention to Bumper. He was the most immediate threat at the moment. She quickly got to her feet, tackling the male to the floor. He was obviously taken aback by her strength as he struggled to push her off of him.

Beca tried to pull another dagger out of her boot before she felt another sharp pain to the back of the skull and her world went black yet again.

* * *

Groggily, Beca woke up, this time in different surroundings. Beca groaned at her stiff muscles. "Oh good, you're finally awake. I hope you're comfortable. Oh wait, no I don't." Beca struggled to lift her head to see Bumper staring her in the eyes. She went to move her hands, only to feel them being restrained. She looked to the left to see her wrists tied up by chains attached to the metal walls surrounding her. She only could assume they had brought her back to their camp.

"Not so tough now that you're the one who's taken prisoner are you?" Beca ignored Bumper, looking past him at some of the other boys in the room. They seemed to be rifling through some of her things that they must of taken from the cave. Beca half wondered how they found it, but at the current time that didn't matter. "You almost killed our friend. We want information from you. You'll talk one way or another. You can make this easy or hard. Your choice." Bumper said.

Beca knew he was referring to information on her family, her clan. But Beca would rather die than give Skaikru any helpful information. Besides, they didn't even know she spoke English. So she just ignored him. Bumper sighed before walking over to the pile of her things. "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

Beca looked down to see that she had been stripped of most of her clothes. They had been somewhat kind and left her a breast wrap along with her pants, but she stood shirtless and shoeless, her hands restrained to each side. Beca swore to herself that if she ever got out, all of Skaikru would pay for this. Her odd attachment to one of their own or not. She felt her fury rise up within her, but she outwardly remained detached and calm.

She looked up to see Bumper reach for the notebook she had. She realized that it was the one with the private and personal drawings of Aubrey in it. She tried to lunge forward against the restraints with a muffled groan. Bumper raised an eyebrow, before opening the book, thumbing through the pages.

"Looks like they've been gathering information about us for a while boys. Hey look, she even got a few pictures of Posen. You know, for a Grounder, you aren't half bad at drawing. Too bad." He said with a sigh, tossing the book back into the pile, getting up from his spot. "I'll give you one more chance. Tell us what we want to know. Otherwise, we have ways to make you talk instead." Beca looked away from the Skaikru male.

She heard Bumper move to grab something before returning to his spot in front of her. She looked up, seeing Bumper had some sort of fabric rope with a metal piece on the end. He began swinging it back and forth. "Last shot." Beca gave Bumper a defiant look. So he swung the metal end at Beca's abs, hitting her skin with a great deal of force. Beca flinched on impact, the pain luckily isolated to the point of the hit. But she didn't break.

Bumper again swung the metal so it collided with her stomach, a little more towards the middle of her body. Beca's whole body twitched in pain as Bumper continued to swing at her. Beca could feel the welts form on her body from the hits. Beca closed her eyes, trying to detach herself from the pain. She remained silent, not even crying out in pain, though she did visibly grit her teeth a number of times. "I can do this all night Grounder." Beca ignored him, focusing on her breathing until, finally, the hits stopped. She looked up to see Bumper setting down the rope and metal.

"I'll give you credit Grounder, you're tough. But you'll break eventually. It's just a matter of finding the right kind of pain. I'll let you recharge your batteries for now." He said before opening the hatch of the room she was in, climbing down the ladder, closing it behind him. He had left one of the guys in the room with her.

"You know, it would be a lot easier on you if you would just tell him." Beca just closed her eyes and hung her head in shame, waiting for what she knew would be a long series of days for her.

* * *

Beca had a reprieve from the torturing the next day. Instead she was given a minor amount of water and some food to keep her from dying. From what she could hear, everyone was coming in and out of what they called the drop ship to check on the girl Beca had stabbed. She had almost laughed when Bumper said _almost_. She had killed the girl. Her knife had been laced with poison and by the time anyone removed the knife, it would be too late. If they even could remove it without killing her. She might even die from the blood loss.

Once, later into the day, Beca's ears pricked up at a familiar voice below her. "Bumper, you know this will never work. You can't torture her into talking. We don't even know if she speaks English." Aubrey argued with the other Skaikru leader.

"We're not doing anything serious to her. Just enough to rough her up a bit. She'll break. I'm sure of it." Beca snorted to herself. That scum was lying through his teeth. Beca knew he had more in mind, further than just _roughing her up a bit_. And she would never break. If she had to die for her clan, she would. She had been prepared for that her entire life. She just assumed to would be the to the hands of the Ice Nation, rather than a bunch of kids.

"I hope for your sake that's what you're doing. Because if she gets back to her people bloody and beaten, you can bet your ass they will come here and murder us." Bumper scoffed.

"I doubt she's that important." Beca rolled her eyes. Too bad for them she was the second most powerful individual in her clan.

* * *

The next day Beca was not so lucky. Bumper opened the hatch to the dropship, a couple of boys and a girl on his heels. "So Grounder, you ready to talk?" Beca raised her head slightly but remained silent. Bumper just shook his head. "You're making this much harder than it needs to be. I just want to know how many of you there are, your capabilities and technology. It's not that hard." Beca's eyes narrowed, but she refused to speak.

Bumper picked up the red rope and metal end from the other day. And he continued swinging it at Beca's body. The metal end bouncing painfully off her skin. Her abs, thighs, arms and chest were not exempt from the pain. And before long, Beca looked down at her body, seeing angry red welts and scars forming from the hits, blood even dripping from a couple of them. When Bumper had finished, he put the device down before speaking. "You know if you continue to remain silent, we'll have to move one to more… creative methods." He said with a malicious tone to his voice.

Beca grimaced to herself but did not meet his eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. So he just huffed and left her with her guard.

* * *

This pattern continued for a number of days. Beca lost track. She thought it might have been a week, but for all she knew it could have been a month. One day Bumper would come in and cause her all sorts of pain, sometimes he brought friends to help him. And the next she would be given a small amount of food and water and a reprieve from the pain. This had become her life. Beca was at the point that she wished they would just kill her. Anything would be better than life as a Skaikru prisoner. Bumper and his friends were brutal to her.

After the rope and metal hadn't worked on her, they moved on to sharper objects. Bumper would take a number of crude looking knives and shanks and drag them along her skin, causing blood to drip from them and down her body. She had a number of angry looking scars down her forearms, thighs and stomach area. They had, luckily, left her face alone but it was smeared with her own blood regardless. The boys would often wipe their hands clean on her face.

It would be so easy for Beca to stop the pain. She could just give them what they wanted. But she had promised herself she would die before she did that. So one day when Bumper lost his temper entirely with her silence, he took a large, sharpened piece of metal, like a tiny spear and drove one through her palm. The pain exploded in Beca's hand and this time, the Grounder did cry out.

Bumper smirked. "So you aren't mute then. Just cause you enough pain and you'll cry. I wonder how much pain I'll have to cause you to get you to talk." Beca winced as he pulled the piece of metal out of her hand. She tried to close her hand, but it hurt far too much, so she just let her hand limply from the restraints. Bumper walked over to her other hand, shoving the piece of metal through her other hand. Beca winced at the amount of pain that shot through her body, crying out again, her head hanging limply from her neck.

She heard the hatch door open and a feminine gasp. "Bumper, what the fuck are you doing to her? This is _roughing her up a bit_?" Beca weakly looked up to see Aubrey standing there, looking at her in horror.

"C'mon Posen, we need her to talk. I finally got a response out of her after two weeks. It's progress." Aubrey gagged.

"This isn't progress, it's inhumane Bumper. You can't continue doing this." Aubrey insisted.

"I can Posen, and I will. There's nothing you can do. You've been too busy taking care of that friend of yours." Beca's ears pricked up slightly at the mention of the girl. She was surprised she hadn't succumbed to the poison yet. Maybe she was stronger than Beca thought.

"Yeah, but I'm one of the only ones who can. Who else is trained in medical? Speaking of which, what the fuck are you thinking, making holes in her hands? If those get infected she might lose them." Beca closed her eyes. If she lost her hands, she might as well just die. She would be a cripple and be exiled from her clan. At that point, she would just let Skaikru kill her. And willingly. "At least let me clean her up." Aubrey insisted. "She's no good to you dead." She said. And Bumper conceded.

"Fine Posen, but that is it. You have ten minutes." He said before pulling the metal out of Beca's hands. She groaned in pain as he set it aside and wiped his hands on her abs before taking all his men with him, leaving her and Aubrey alone. The blonde immediately went to her side, checking her hands. She was careful to move them as little as possible, but Beca still flinched at the touch. Aubrey immediately backed up from the Grounder.

"I'm sorry. About this. About everything." Aubrey said with a tone of guilt lacing her voice. Beca looked up at the girl who had dipped a cloth in a bowl of water. "This might sting a little bit." She murmured. "Who am I kidding, you probably don't even understand me." She said to herself. Aubrey lightly pressed the wet cloth to one of Beca's hand. The Grounder hissed but allowed the girl to clean her wounds.

Aubrey gently wiped the blood from the open holes in Beca's hands. Once they were clean, Aubrey set the cloth down, again going back to look at her hands. "Doesn't look like there is much nerve damage. You should heal fully with enough time." She whispered to herself. Beca let a small smile grace her face. That, at least, was good news. Aubrey must have caught the grin.

"You do understand me don't you?" She said in awe. Beca averted her eyes. "Your secret is safe with me," Aubrey said, as she picked up the damp cloth again and began to wipe the blood off of the rest of Beca's body. The coolness of the water felt good against Beca's skin. The Grounder thought she heard Aubrey's breath hitch a bit when she ran her hand over Beca's stomach and hard abs.

When Aubrey lifted Beca's face with her hand so she could clean the blood from her cheeks and forehead, Beca looked directly into the green eyes of the Skaikru girl that had her so confused and conflicted. "Thank… you." Beca managed to groan. Aubrey's eyes widened.

"I…You... You're welcome." She said softly, continuing to gently press the cloth against Beca's skin. Aubrey took the cloth away from Beca's now clean face. Absentmindedly she brought her free hand up to run it down Beca's cheek. The Grounder flinched at the unexpectedly soft touch. Aubrey took her hand away from Beca, seeing the Grounder's discomfort. "I'm sorry."

Beca just shook her head. Suddenly the drop ship hatch opened. "Ten minutes Posen. Time for you to leave."

"Okay, okay. Just a second." Aubrey looked back into Beca's dark blue eyes with a sympathetic 'I'm sorry' look before setting the cloth down and leaving the Grounder restrained in the top of the dropship.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was kind of a difficult chapter to write. Torture isn't a fun subject no matter how you frame it. But it's important for the story and something that, oddly enough, brings Beca and Aubrey closer together.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	9. Saving Her Enemy, Again

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 9  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

After Aubrey had cleaned her up, that became a regular occurrence. She seemed to be able to convince Bumper to allow her to clean the Grounder up after torture sessions. Beca could faintly hear Aubrey continually argue with Bumper about the idea of torturing her all the time, but the male Skaikru couldn't be swayed. So Aubrey did what she could for the young Grounder. She cleaned her wounds and scars.

Aubrey would always talk to the Grounder though Beca would rarely respond. But Aubrey didn't seem bothered. She said just knowing that the Grounder understood her was enough. One day after a particularly brutal session where Bumper cut her from the insides of her elbow to the bottom of her wrists. Beca had actually felt a little woozy from the blood loss. There were red pools of blood forming on the metal floor that Beca stood on.

Aubrey had scolded Bumper pretty harshly. "Bumper, this can kill her! You can't continue this." She said angrily. Beca internally felt slightly happy at the blonde defending her, though she knew Aubrey couldn't really do anything beyond clean her up. Bumper had all but taken control of the situation and everyone listened to him, rather than Aubrey.

"It's been three weeks Posen! If she isn't going to talk soon, we won't have a use for her anyways." Aubrey frowned.

"So what? You're just going to torture her to death? Bumper, you say you want to be different than the Ark. But how is this any better?" Bumper shrugged.

"Maybe because we aren't throwing people out of the airlock for stealing a piece of cheese." He said before leaving the two females alone. Aubrey rushed over to one of the shelves that she had placed the medical supplies, taking some long strips of cloth down from one of them and then taking a damp cloth to clean Beca's long cuts.

"He's a douchebag." She said to the Grounder. Beca had no idea what that was, but it sounded like an insult. Beca had become accustomed to her one-sided conversations with Aubrey every other day. In fact, she looked forward to them. The blonde was gentle with her. She cleaned the blood from her skin and sometimes gave her water when she could manage it.

"We weren't raised like this. At least, most of us." She said. Beca lifted her head to look at Aubrey who was frowning as she put the cloth down and picked up the strips. The blonde started to wrap them around Beca's arm. "The Ark wasn't a forgiving place, but we didn't torture people." She said regretfully.

"If I could free you, I would." She whispered so softly that Beca almost missed it. But because of her excellent hearing, she picked it up. Beca's face melted into a look of sympathy. She could hear the sadness and hurt in her voice.

For the first time in a week, Beca decided to respond. "B.. Beca." Aubrey's head shot towards Beca's eyes.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"My name. Is Beca." She said weakly, her voice quiet because it was difficult to do anything besides fight through the pain. Aubrey smiled, returning to wrapping her arms.

"Why tell me now?" She asked. Beca sighed.

"So you'll remember me when I'm dead." Aubrey again looked into Beca's royal blue eyes.

"I'm not going to let them kill you," Aubrey said confidently. Beca chuckled before she started coughing.

"Don't… make empty promises. I will die here. I am not afraid. But you should be." She struggled out. Aubrey frowned, moving to the other arm to wrap it up.

"Why is that?" Beca snorted.

"If I die, my clan will annihilate you."

* * *

Beca heard a commotion from the bottom of the ladder before a couple of Skaikru came barging into the top of the dropship. Beca looked up and Bumper stopped hitting her to see what it was about. Beca saw Tom angrily enter the top of the dropship, Aubrey close on his heels. The new male approached Beca, pushing Bumper out of the way, getting right in Beca's face.

"You… You Grounder scum. You poisoned her!" He yelled. Beca looked down, seeing her dagger in Tom's hand. So, they had managed to remove it without killing her. Beca rolled her eyes. This might be where she dies. "What is the antidote? I know you know it." Beca looked up, meeting Tom's eyes, the gaze glistening with defiance.

This only angered Tom more, who quickly turned, setting the knife on one of the tables. "If you won't tell us, I will make you." He said. Beca shuddered a little bit at the evilness in his tone of voice.

"Tom, she's not talking. I don't know if there's anything we can do." Bumper tried.

"I'm not going to let my girlfriend die! This Grounder will talk, or she will die." Tom yelled. Beca looked up at the ceiling, letting out a large sigh. She looked in Aubrey's direction seeing the Skaikru female looking at Tom in horror before looking back to Beca. The Grounder softened her gaze a little bit, trying to reassure the girl that this was probably for the best. She refused to tell them anything about her clan and her death would give her peace.

Tom went over to the shelf that Bumper had the torture devices on, picking up a set of cables that Beca had never seen. He attached them to some nodes on the dropship wall. Beca furrowed her brow at the device as Aubrey gasped. "Tom, you can't." She tried.

"Shut up Aubrey, I'm doing this for Chloe. This Grounder will talk. I'll make sure of it." He spat. He touched the two ends of the cables together and they sparked to life. Beca's nostrils flared as she struggled against her restraints. "Scared now are you? You ready to talk?" Beca remained silent though she continued to grip her hands around the restraints and struggle away from the sparking of the new device.

"Nothing then huh Grounder? Well, I can't say I didn't warn you." Tom said before approaching Beca with the cable. The Grounder tried to struggle away from the sparking but Tom pressed the cable against her skin. In the past, the pain had been isolated to the place when she had been hit or cut. But this, an excruciating pain shot through the point of entry and then spread into her skin, muscles and bones. It spread through her body like her blood.

Beca's back arched forward from the pain, her face twisted and teeth clenched. Her eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the pain to stop. And when it finally did, her head dropped forward, her body weak and hanging from the restraints. Beca didn't have enough energy to hold herself up. "You ready to talk Grounder?" Tom hissed again.

Beca couldn't even lift her head, but she remained silent. She heard Tom taking steps toward her, pressing the cables to her skin again. And again Beca felt the red hot pain shoot through her entire body. She felt like her entire body was on fire. She hoped that this would be where she died. Because her body wouldn't be able to sustain this for long.

"Tom stop!" Beca heard Aubrey yell at the male. And she felt him remove the cables from her skin.

"What is it, Aubrey?" He said sharply as Beca collapsed in her restraints, her chest heaving.

"You can't do this. You'll kill her."

"She's survived everything Bumper has put her through so far." He replied. Aubrey just scoffed.

"But she can't survive prolonged electrocution. You keep this up for long, you'll kill her!"

"Aubrey, do you want the antidote for Chloe or not?" He yelled. "She's your best friend. My girlfriend. We both got arrested and sent to the Ground for her."

"I know Tom, but you can't do this."

"Well, what the fuck do you suggest we do?" He asked irritably. There was a brief silence.

"Let me talk to her." Bumper just scoffed.

"What makes you think that talking to her will give you what you want? She doesn't even speak English." Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that Aubrey knew that was untrue. Beca heard the scuffling of metal before a set of footsteps approached her. She was still too weak to lift her head so Aubrey bent down in front of her. Beca looked into the deep green eyes of the girl. The only ones that had showed her any kindness since she had been captured.

"Please, she's my best friend." Aubrey set a tin in front of Beca, which she recognized as the tin of antidotes that Stacie had given her. "Which one is it?" She asked. Beca closed her eyes, refusing to tell her. If Chloe died, so would she and her life of torture would be over. It would be so much easier than how she was living now. If anyone could call it a life.

Aubrey sighed when she realized that Beca wasn't going to talk. "C'mon Aubrey, you tried talking to her." Tom insisted. Aubrey held up her hand.

"I have one more thing to try." Beca heard the clattering of metal again. Then Aubrey whispered. "If you won't save her, then at least save me." Beca's eyes shot open as she watched Aubrey drag the knife that Beca had stabbed Chloe with down her arm. Beca felt a surge of energy run through her body as she struggled against the restraints to stop her. But she couldn't. The rest of the Skaikru in the dropship verbally protested against Aubrey's actions, but the deed was done.

"Aubrey, what the fuck?" Tom protested. Aubrey raised her uninjured hand to stop him.

"Please." She begged Beca, looking up into her eyes. The Grounder's expression softened as she stood there, conflicted. Aubrey had truly been kind to her since she had been captured. And she had no reason to be. Beca had basically kidnapped her, even though she was saving her life. Aubrey didn't know that.

Aubrey set the vials in front of Beca, pointed at the first one. "This one?" Beca shook her head slightly. Aubrey sighed, before pointing at the next one. Again, Beca shook her head once. When Aubrey reached the third one, the actual antidote, Beca paused. She had to make a choice. Save the Skaikru girls or let them both die and get herself killed. As looked down at the blood dripping from the cut on Aubrey's arm, she couldn't let the girl die. Even if she was going against everything she had been taught.

Beca nodded her head once averting her eyes from Aubrey as the female picked up the vial, uncorked it and took a small drink from it before hand it to Tom. "This one."

Tom took the vial from Aubrey with skepticism. "You're sure you want to trust this Grounder?" He asked, eyeing Beca warily.

"She wouldn't let me die," Aubrey said, looking up at Beca's face. "Go give that to Chloe." She said. "Make sure she swallows all of it and keep her restrained. I don't want her making any sudden movements. Now, all of you, get out." She ordered. To Beca's surprise, they all listened, even Bumper.

Aubrey gathered up the vials, putting back into the tin and set it, and the knife, in Beca's pile of stuff. She walked over to Beca, picking up the damp cloth, wiping the blood from her own arm before bending down to look at Beca's abs, where Tom had electrocuted her. "Why…. are you here?" Beca asked breathily. Aubrey frowned.

"Why? Because you're hurt. Tom did a number on you. And I'm sorry about that. That I didn't stop it." Aubrey's voice cracked towards the end.

"No. Why… are you not with your friend? Why me? I was the one…. Who almost killed her." Beca struggled out. Aubrey wrapped her hand the wet cloth before pressing it to Beca's side. The Grounder hissed from the touch but relaxed as the coolness of the water soothed her skin.

"I…. Chloe has a lot of people who love her down there. You, you're alone." Aubrey said quietly. Beca furrowed her brow.

"How… did you know… I wouldn't just let you die?" Beca asked because she easily could have allowed the both to die from the poison.

"I trust you. You aren't a monster like the others think." Beca laughed.

"You don't know anything about me," Beca replied. Aubrey stopped for a second.

"You're right. I don't. But I know enough. You saved my life when you could have left me to die. Even killed me yourself. Then saved me again from your own people. I took a risk, I know. But like I said, I trust you." Aubrey said, removing her hand from the cloth, before hesitantly pressing it against Beca's exposed skin. The softness of the girl's skin surprised Beca.

She felt nothing like one of the coalition. Grounders were hardened from childhood. They were rough around the edges, if not outright. But Beca felt her muscles relax as Aubrey gently rubbed the girl's abs and ran in fingers down her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt on her body. "You owe me nothing," Beca said, thinking that Aubrey saved her because she felt indebted to the Grounder.

Aubrey just shook her head. "That's not why I stopped him. You're a human, just like us. We don't understand each other, but when I clean your scars, you bleed red. The same as the rest of us."

"I…." Beca started but stopped. She had no idea what to say. All of this was so foreign to her. If she had been captured by any of the clans, no one would treat her with compassion like Aubrey was showing to her. "Thank you, Aubrey," Beca responded instead. The blonde smiled slightly.

"That's the first time you've said my name." Beca nodded once.

"You're worthy of recognition."

* * *

For the next few days, Beca spent her time in the dropship alone, bar the guard the Bumper posted. But they seemed to not have a desire to torture her after Tom had electrocuted her. Beca had no idea why, but she wasn't complaining. Her body was still recovering from the stress that it put her through. She spent most of her time thinking of what Aubrey had said.

She was right in a way, they were all human. But Beca didn't think she could convince the rest of her people of that. Trikru would always be superior to Skaikru in their eyes and nothing would change that. Beca herself thought nothing would ever change her mind. But as Aubrey cared for her, after all, that Beca had done, she couldn't help but feel that maybe not all Skaikru were like Bumper and his group.

One day, the hatch opened and Beca's body tensed, only to relax as she saw Aubrey enter the room. She threw a small bag to the guard. "Hey, here. Bumper wanted you to have these. Kind of a sorry for having to watch her for the last few days." Beca frowned at what he pulled out of the bag. They were some small, reddish nuts that Beca knew caused visions and insanity for a period of time after ingestion, but she said nothing. Just watched him eat the nuts.

And their effects were quick. Soon the guard was climbing down the dropship ladder, rambling on about something called penguins. As soon as he was gone, Aubrey was at Beca's side, undoing the restraints around her wrists. The Grounder fell to the floor as soon as her arms were free. She felt Aubrey pulled a shirt over her head. "Beca, you need to get out of here. I don't know how long these nuts will last." Beca groaned in pain as she struggled to stand.

"Why.. are you doing this?" She asked as Aubrey put a jacket on her, pulling the hood over her head.

"I promised I would free you." She said shortly. "I keep my promises," Beca smiled slightly at the female.

"But… how are you going to explain this?" She asked.

"Let me worry about that. You just need to get out of here. I won't let them torture you anymore. Or kill you. Bumper was discussing ways to dispose of you the other day." Aubrey said guiltily.

"I… Ok." She said, accepting the gift that Aubrey was giving her. Aubrey handed her a bag that contained all of the stuff they had taken from her. The Grounder took it, throwing it over her back, wincing a little bit at the pain. Aubrey grabbed Beca's bow and led her to the dropship ladder.

They climbed down and Beca turned to Aubrey. "I…"

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. No one will notice you. Just get yourself back home." She said, offer Beca her bow. The Grounder hesitantly reached out for it, her hands briefly bushing against Aubrey's. The Grounder sharply inhaled at the spark between their hands as Beca took her bow and strapped it to her back. "Beca." She said once more before she Grounder turned around. "Be safe."

Beca nodded once before bolting out of the dropship. For the first time in three weeks, Beca saw the sunlight. And around her were the remaining Skaikru, wandering around and babbling incoherently. Beca just shook her head before heading for the gate. As she exited the Skaikru camp, came across a black haired boy who seemed to be in full control of his senses. Beca stood there, tensed in case he decided to come after her.

But after a minute, he just nodded before turning his back on the Grounder. Beca sighed in relief before she ran off into the forest.

* * *

When the Grounder limped back into the village, she was immediately swarmed by the clan. "Seken, you have returned!" "Someone get the chief!" "What happened to you Seken?"

"Give her space." A voice commanded and all the Grounders backed away from Beca as Kommissar approached the obviously battered girl.

"Beca." She said but Beca was so exhausted that she couldn't speak. In fact, she could barely continue standing. The adrenaline from escaping the Skaikru camp wearing off. She fell to her knees, her hands on the ground. Everyone gasped around her.

"Jesse, take her to her cabin. Stacie, check her over. I want to know what happened to her." Beca felt herself being picked up by her best friend.

As they left for her home, Beca managed to say, "Skaikru." Before falling unconscious.

* * *

"She's waking up." Beca heard a female voice say to her left. Beca groggily opened her eyes to see Stacie standing over her and Jesse sitting beside her.

"Beca," Jesse said in relief. "You're okay. You're home." Beca grinned at her best friend as she struggled to sit up, but Stacie gently stopped her.

"You need to rest Beca. Your body has been through a lot of strain. Though from what I have no idea." Beca was about the answer when Kommissar entered her cabin.

"Beca, you are okay." Beca nodded slightly, though the chief turned to Stacie for confirmation.

"She'll be okay chief, she just needs time." Kommissar nodded.

"May I speak with her? There are some urgent things we need to discuss." Stacie was hesitant, but Beca stopped her.

"I'm okay Stacie. I'll talk with her."

* * *

 **A/N: Ayo, Beca is free! Though she went through wringer and back before then.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	10. A Deal With the Enemy

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 10  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"What happened to you Beca?" Kommissar asked the young warrior. "You look like…" She stopped, not knowing how to describe it.

"I look bad. You don't have to be nice. I know." Beca said bitterly. Kommissar gently rest a hand on Beca's arm.

"You said Skaikru, what happened? You've been gone for nearly a month. We thought that you were dead. What did they do to you?"

"I…." Beca couldn't tell her chief that she had saved one of them so she just glossed over that. "They took me by surprise. Snuck up behind me and knocked me out." Beca hoped that her chief would accept that. And by Kommissar's nod to continue, she did. "They took me back to their camp. That metal ball they crashed in, they call it their dropship. They strung me up and tried to get information about us from me."

"And by 'trying to get information' they…." Beca nodded at the unspoken question.

"What did they do?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not see the scars and welts on my body? They hit me, cut me, and they did something they called electrocution. It felt like a million pins and needles stabbing into me." Beca shuttered at the memory.

"How did you escape?" Beca shrugged.

"They found those hallucination inducing red nuts and ate them. They were so out of it, I was able to wiggle my way out of the chains." She fibbed. She didn't want to reveal that Aubrey had helped her. That would lead to many more questions that Beca didn't want to answer. She observed her leader's face. There was a frown and a pondering look there.

"What did they have to gain from torturing you?" Beca shrugged.

"They thought it would make me talk. I don't think they understood I was prepared to die if necessary." Beca said coldly.

"This cannot go unanswered Beca, you know that." The Grounder nodded in understanding as her chief continued.

"We commence war talks with the other Trikru chiefs as soon as you recover." She said.

"This goes as far as war?" Beca questioned, a little alarmed.

"Beca, they captured and tortured my second, that does warrant a strong response. I know you were in charge of this mission, but the situation has changed. Lexa has agreed to this already. I sent Jevin to speak with her about this. She was just an enraged as everyone else, if not more so because of her _affection_ for you. She agrees that this is necessary. We need to wipe them out as soon as possible."

Beca frowned. It would be a slaughter. And while she didn't care for most of the kids, her thoughts drifted back to Aubrey. The one that had showed her kindness. The one that she felt a deeper connection with than the others. "I can see your hesitation, why do you pause? I would have thought you wanted revenge for your treatment Beca."

"I… Kira probably has informed you, but they have guns." Kommissar nodded.

"Yet another crime they will answer for with their lives." Beca grimaced.

"My point is that we did not know. We need more information about their capabilities. We do not know what else they are capable of." Beca said carefully, trying to talk her way into getting more time to sort her head out.

"What are you asking for Beca?" Her chief asked.

"I'm asking for more time. We need more intel." She insisted, trying to postpone the war to figure something out. She wanted revenge on the ones that had tortured her, but most of them were still a bunch of kids. "We don't want our warriors to be walking into a fight unprepared for the possibilities."

Kommissar nodded. "Then I will send Alania and Jynna to gather the information." Though Beca protested.

"No, I need to do this." The young Grounder insisted.

"Beca, you can't."

"I have to. I know them better than anyone chief. I know how they live. How the operate. I've been watching them for over two months."

"Why?" Kommissar asked. Beca swallowed.

"I want my revenge. They tortured me. My blood is splattered all over their dropship. I owe them some payback." Kommissar recognized Beca's tone of voice. She only spoke that passionately when her stubborn side came out. So Kommissar sighed, before nodding.

"Fine, but you need to rest and recuperate first." Beca sighed internally before nodding.

"Thank you, chief. I will not fail you again." Beca said in her normal cold tone.

"Be sure you don't Beca. I expect reports at least every three days. If you fail to show or send word somehow, I will move forward with the war talks. Without you and your intel." Beca nodded in understanding. She had pulled it off. She was going back to the Skaikru camp.

* * *

For the next few days, Beca was cooped up in bed. Jesse and Stacie often brought her food and water, and the two kept her company. Which Beca appreciated. She hated being in one place for too long, she was eager to get back out into the thick of the action. Internally, she also hoped she would run into Aubrey again. She wanted to show the blonde that she wasn't as weak as she appeared in the dropship.

"What were they like?" Jesse asked his friend. Normally he would be hesitant to ask someone about their experience with torture, but he knew his friend. She did a lot better when she had someone to talk to, regardless of what she said. And he wanted to help her in any way that he could.

"Like nothing we could have expected," Beca said as she sat up in her bed. She carefully chose her words as to not give too much away about her stay at the Skaikru camp. "They are still just as unintellegent about the world they live in now, but they are learning. Quickly. Heda is right that we need to wipe them out quickly." Beca said. "But I wish we didn't have to," Beca admitted.

Jesse frowned. "So, you're saying that you want them here?" Beca shook her head and backtracked.

"No. I will willingly kill every single one of them." Beca felt a tugging at her heart as she said the words, however. "But regardless of their actions towards me, they are still just a bunch of kids. Most of them anyways." She said with venom as she thought of Bumper and Tom.

"You are a complicated person Beca," Jesse said, sitting back in his chair.

"I know. Did you not learn that a long time ago?" She questioned with a laugh. Jesse joined her with a chuckle.

"You're right. I guess I just don't really understand how you can see the good in them after everything they've done." He said.

"That's all part of being a leader Jesse. You have to understand your enemy before you can out think them. You learn to understand their ways. And while I have no love for Skaikru, they, like anyone, have some redeeming qualities that it is a shame to have to crush." Beca said truthfully. She hated Bumper and his group, but she had to admit they were strong-willed and determined.

* * *

Beca climbed carefully into a tree. She still wasn't at one hundred percent, but she was recovered enough to start scouting again. She insisted that she went alone and against protests from her friends, she left Tondc.

Beca kept in mind that she had to report back to Kommissar every three days, however. Though as Beca jumped from the tree tops she wondered what she was even doing. She couldn't stop the oncoming war. She could only postpone it. She would be a fool to go again the Trikru chief, as well as the Commander.

So Beca had no real clue what she was doing, she just knew she wanted to see the blonde Skaikru again. As the Grounder approached the Skaikru camp she made sure to remain hidden. They all knew her face now and she had no desire to be seen. The kids seemed to have recovered from the nuts just fine as they were all going about their daily business. Though Beca did see something that interested her.

She saw a number of the hunters training the other teenagers. They had knives, spears, swords and a couple even had bows. And she also heard the occasional sound of gunshots across the camp. Obviously, Skaikru had figured out that the Grounders didn't use guns and had chosen to use them to their advantage. Beca sighed, knowing that even guns wouldn't stop them.

Beca heard the gates to the camp open and she scrambled further up into the tree, ignoring the twinges of pain she felt in her side. She watched as Bumper, Tom, a fully healed Donald and a couple of others that Beca didn't know the names of exit the came. She felt anger well up inside her at the sight of Bumper and Tom. This was the first time she had seen them since Aubrey had set her free.

It would be so easy to draw an arrow and shoot both of them. But that would cause her more of a mess than it was worth, so she seethed in the treetops without taking action. Instead, she decided against following them. They were most likely just going out on a hunting trip and were not worth the energy she would have to exert to follow. Beca was completely aware of her abilities and the fact she was not fully healed.

She downplayed the pain in order to get out of the village. She couldn't continue to be cooped up. Jesse and Stacie's company made it easier, but she was not the type of person to want to lay in bed all day. So the Grounder had escaped from her bed rest and began her surveillance again.

She watched the Skaikru camp from the trees for most of the day. She was too high to hear anyone speak, but from she saw they were all preparing for combat, messily if Beca had anything to say about it. Their guns gave them advantage, but it wouldn't be enough.

To her surprise, she saw the redhead up and walking around. Beca had only given them the antidote a little over a week ago and already she seemed to be okay to work around the camp. Beca was impressed. The girl wasn't as weak as Beca had originally thought. She stopped to watch the redhead pick up a knife, seemingly looking at it with disdain. Beca frowned as she simply continued to watch.

The redhead who Beca thought was named Chloe spun the dagger in her hand, with surprising ease. Maybe the redhead wasn't as incapable as she had originally thought either. Not that it mattered. It wouldn't save them from Trikru. Beca's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice yelling across camp. "Chloe, I'm going to go gather water!" She yelled, holding up a couple of waterskins. Chloe turned to nod at the blonde Skaikru that had been plaguing Beca's thoughts.

She opened the gates of the camp, slipping out and heading towards the river. Beca knew this was her chance and followed the girl. When they were out of sight of the Skaikru camp, Beca thought it was a good idea to jump down from the branches right next to the girl, startling her. Unfortunately for Beca, her mind was obviously still a little rattled as the girl pulled a dagger out of a holster strapped to her arm. She was about to stab Beca when the Grounder grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Aubrey gasped at the sight of the Grounder. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Can you promise me you won't stab me to death if I let you go?" She asked, smirking at Aubrey's outstretched arm in Beca's grasp. The blonde blushed a little bit before nodding. Beca let go of her arm and Aubrey put the knife back in its sheath.

"Now seriously, what are you doing here? I didn't let you go just so you could get yourself captured again. Bumper is super pissed that you managed to escape." Aubrey said as she continued walking.

"He hasn't caused you any problems, has he?" Beca asked a little protectively. Aubrey just shook her head.

"No, he doesn't have any proof that I have done anything, so he just has to take me at my word that you must have broken free of your restraints." Beca nodded, a little relieved that Bumper hadn't hurt the girl. "Now answer my question." Beca shrugged.

"What I was sent to do in the beginning. Gather information about your people." She said casually. Aubrey frowned.

"For what purpose?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You think that a bunch of strange kids dropping out of the sky in a ball of fire wouldn't cause my people to be a little wary?"

"Noted," Aubrey said, continuing forward. "But there's no way they sent you back. You were seriously injured less than a week ago." Aubrey said, pausing. "How are you, by the way?" Beca just shrugged.

"I'm okay. Some of my scars still hurt, but that's to be expected." She said awkwardly. The Grounder wasn't used to people asking after her well being. Aubrey bit her lip.

"I… I'm still sorry about.. You know." Beca waved her off.

"It's not your fault. You tried to stop them." She said. "Though, I should warn you that my clan didn't take kindly to your friend's treatment of me."

"No, I figured they wouldn't. I told Bumper that they would want revenge, but they didn't listen to me."

"I heard. I hope you realize what he has brought down upon you." Beca said regretfully. Actually voicing Trikru's plans to someone, especially Aubrey, the Skaikru girl whom Beca felt attached to made her feel a little guilty.

"I have my fears," Aubrey said shortly as the two reached the river. Aubrey bent down to fill the water skins she had with her. Beca just sat down on the rocks next to her. "I told Bumper he was making a mistake and if he cost us our lives, I will kill him myself. Save the Grounders the trouble." Beca cocked her head to the side, a question she had a few weeks ago surfacing in her mind again.

"Why do you call us Grounders?" Beca asked curiously. Aubrey filled her second water skin before looking at Beca. She frowned.

"Because you live on the Ground. We didn't know it was habitable down here. We assumed all the survivors of the war had died from the radiation fallout." Aubrey said, hesitantly setting her water skins aside, sitting next to the Trikru second. "We were obviously wrong." She said, looking at Beca.

"But Grounders? It sounds like you…." Beca trailed off. Aubrey nodded.

"We were dropped in that metal pod we held you in. From space." Beca furrowed her brow.

"You lived in the sky?" She asked in awe. Aubrey nodded, looking up into the blue sky above them.

"On a ship. I guess it's like a large city, floating in orbit above our heads. We were sent to the Ground to find out if people could live down here. Obviously, they can. But Bumper doesn't want the rest of our people to come down here. He wants to take over the Ground. Keep it for ourselves so to speak." Beca's eyes narrowed at the mention of Bumper.

"He will not succeed. Already he has sparked my people into war." Beca said, a little bit of venom in her voice.

"War?" Aubrey questioned the Grounder. Beca found herself wanting to tell the Skaikru girl everything about it, which was strange. Should have been anyone else, Beca would have refused to speak. Probably would have killed them. But Aubrey was different. Beca felt different with her.

"They wish to eliminate your people." She said.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop them?" Aubrey asked though Beca shook her head.

"No, my people cry for the blood of yours. I returned to my village, bloody and beaten. They will not let their leader's blood go unanswered." Aubrey's eyes widened a bit.

"You're their leader?" Beca realized she had misspoken and cursed herself internally before answering carefully.

"I am… No. I am not their leader. That honor belongs to our chief. But I am her second in command." Aubrey groaned.

"I told Bumper that we were fucking with the wrong Grounder." She said. Beca just shrugged.

"I suppose you had no way of knowing. But I don't think torture is a good practice for anyone to use." Aubrey nodded.

"I wanted to just leave you in the cave, alive. But you felt the need to attack us and they insisted they needed to get information out of you."

"I won't apologize for that you know," Beca said sharply. Aubrey nodded.

"I know. What matters is that you saved me and my best friend. And you're not at our camp anymore."

"Unfortunately, that will do little to stop my clan. They call for the blood of Skaikru. You know, your people stand no chance against mine."

"Skaikru?" Aubrey asked and Beca nodded.

"It is Trigeadasleng for the Sky People or Sky Clan. It is what my people call yours." Aubrey leaned back on her hands.

"You do not all speak English?" Beca shook her head.

"No, only our warriors. Though most will not speak to you." Beca said.

"But you did." Aubrey pointed out. Beca was about to respond when she paused. Aubrey was right. She had spoken to her. Strangely out of character for herself.

"I did," Beca replied simply.

"Why?" Beca hesitated again. She blinked once. Then again. Truly, she had no idea what was happening to her. She had always been known for being one of the most ruthless killers and warriors in her clan. She didn't care for the feelings of her enemies. Yet she found herself strangely attracted to the blonde female.

"I…. don't know," Beca said. "Perhaps I see myself in you."

"You don't even know me," Aubrey said, parroting words that Beca said herself. And Beca responded in kind.

"I know enough. You are independent, headstrong, a little stubborn. But you have the makings of a true Trikru, had you been born here instead of in the sky." Beca said.

"Then train me." Beca furrowed her brow.

"What?" Aubrey looked at Beca confidently.

"If you think I could have been a Grounder, teach me to defend myself. I don't want to die without a fight." Beca began to shake her head.

"I can't." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"So you've said you are one of the most powerful people in your clan. I'm sure you weren't just handed that position." Beca frowned.

"No. It took many years of blood and hard work." Aubrey nodded.

"Then you have the capabilities to teach me what I need to know."

"Of course, I do. But I never agreed to this." Aubrey scoffed.

"Then why have we been sitting here for the last few minutes having a civil conversation? If you didn't want to be around me, you would never have shown yourself. I know you're capable of moving in the forest, unseen." Beca was about to retort but realized she didn't have an argument. Everything Aubrey had said was true. She did want to see Aubrey. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to see the only Skaikru that had shown her any kindness, die. It wasn't like she didn't have the time. She could get information about Skaikru straight from a source, fulfilling her duties to her clan, as well as train the young Skaikru female in the ways of Trikru.

"Fine. I'll train you."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. Welp. I've been neglecting this and all my other stories for a couple months. Before I continue, let me explain, though don't consider this an excuse. I don't like making excuses. Just an explanation.**

 **Basically, at the beginning of the summer, my old laptop took a shit. It was a fairly old HP Envy and well, the construction on it wasn't the greatest. The hinges cracked the bottom open a bit and the fan broke. And while I could have gone in and fixed it, by the time I bought the parts plus the effort it took since I stripped a screw to fix that, I might as well just buy a new one.  
**

 **So it took me almost all summer to get my act together and get a new one (big thanks to my dad for helping me out with that). For you computer savvy people, I got a Dell Inspiron 15 7000 series, 2 in 1. I had a desktop while I didn't have a laptop, but honestly, I hate typing and writing on it, so it was just a pain. So I just took a summer . Anyways, I'm still working through some real life things personally, but I feel as though I can get my act together and write again. Hopefully, I can keep it up.  
**

 **Anyways, that's kind of one portion of the story done. Now we move on to Beca beginning to train Aubrey. It's going to be a long and hard road, especially because Aubrey technically has to learn things that most Grounders have years to learn, in the span of a few weeks. But hey, ample time for** _ **someone,**_ **or maybe a couple of someones to realize those urgings they are feeling to be real romantic attraction.**

 **We're about a third of the way through the story at this point, so we've still got a fairly long way to go. It should be interesting though with new twists along the way.  
**

 **Thanks to all of your for being patient with me. I should be trying to update at least once a week, perhaps more depending on my muse. Leave a review or whatever if you'd like. Validation is nice.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	11. Lesson One

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 11  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca got up from her spot on the rocks, holding out her hand to Aubrey. "Really?" The blonde asked as she accepted the Grounder's hand. Beca just nodded.

"What, you expected me to say no?" Aubrey gave Beca a sheepish look.

"I mean, I wasn't sure what to expect. But yes, I did." Beca raised an eyebrow as Aubrey grabbed her water skins.

"You can always back out. But if you do, do it now. Because once I start, I'm not letting you quit." Aubrey bit her lip before nodding.

"I want to learn. I want to be able to stop running. Stop being weak." Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes, seeing a determination there. It was a determination that Beca was certainly familiar with. Beca nodded once.

"You probably should return to your camp. You've probably been gone so long, they'll send a search party out for you again." Aubrey scoffed.

"I doubt it. Most people probably wish I would disappear. I'm sure it was Chloe who forced everyone to come find me in the first place." Beca frowned.

"But they're your clan." Beca insisted. It was beyond her comprehension that someone's clanmates would abandon one of their own. Even though her own clan mates hadn't immediately gone after her, they were still planning to at least avenge her. Aubrey sighed as she started walking back to the Skaikru camp.

"They are, but we obviously have different definitions of the word Beca. Yours is like your family, mine is the group that just happened to be stuck with me." She said bitterly. Beca didn't know how to respond, so she just followed in silence. "I do have a question for you." She said, glancing towards the small Grounder. Beca nodded. "What's the real reason you came back?"

"What do you mean? I told you." Beca said hastily. Aubrey just raised an eyebrow.

"No, why did you seek me out? The _real_ reason Beca." She pushed. Normally, when people used that tone of voice with her, they lost a finger. But strangely, Beca felt attracted to that quality in the blonde. Aubrey was far from her equal in skill, but Beca felt a sense of equality in other aspects of their personalities and she respected the blonde.

"For as long as I can remember, my clan has been molding me and shaping me into a killer. A leader. Or a monster as many of your people probably see us as." Aubrey was about to protest, but Beca didn't let her. "Don't try to deny it. You are one of the only people to see me as more than that." She admitted. In fact, Jesse was the only other person she trusted with her feelings. But Beca felt as though she could share them with Aubrey and the blonde wouldn't see her as weak for having emotions. Beca heard a rustling in the distance, she didn't know if it was Skaikru or Trikru, so she pulled Aubrey behind a tree. The blonde let out a small yelp before Beca quieted her.

"Shh, there's something else out there. You need to get back to your camp." Aubrey nodded, her eyes tinted with fear.

"What about you?" Beca smirked.

"I can take care of myself. You can't. When you're ready, leave your camp and walk into the forest. I'll be watching." She said before scrambling up into a tree, watching Aubrey run at full speed towards the Skaikru camp.

* * *

As it turned out, it was simply the Skaikru hunters returning with a couple of kills that Beca heard. She rolled her eyes while also feeling a slight heat in her stomach at the sight of Bumper and Tom, but she simply followed them back to their village, making sure to stay high enough to stay out of their view.

They managed to reach their camp with little hassle. Beca was relieved to see Aubrey had also gotten back to the Skaikru camp okay. The blonde was sharpening some stakes, Beca presumed for spears or something with the same knife she had almost assaulted the Grounder with. She decided to stick to the trees and see if Aubrey would leave the camp.

While she waited, she watched some of the combat training Skaikru was doing. From Beca's perspective, it was very rudimentary and almost childish. They were going for brute strength, rather than combat intelligence, which was all well and good when you had the muscle power to back it up. Which they didn't. Beca could think of at least fifty of her Trikru brothers that dwarfed the largest boys in Skaikru.

As Beca watched the group, she was brought back to her own teenage years. As a teenager, Beca had been spending all her time training, even more than the typical Grounder because of her role as second and Lexa's interest in her. She felt the slightest bit envious at the sight of Skaikru being able to relax, laugh with their friends, and all other manner of things.

Out of the corner of Beca's eye, she saw the gate to the camp ease open and she watched Aubrey slip out of the camp. Beca looked up into the sky seeing that it was becoming late afternoon. She took a last look at the Skaikru camp and followed after the blonde.

Aubrey walked among the trees a while, stopping every so often Beca noticed to look around at the landscape. Beca could understand the desire if the girl had indeed lived in space for her entire life. Beca would have most likely looked out every single window for weeks.

When the two were out of sight of the camp, Aubrey looked up into the trees. Beca smirked knowing that the Skaikru girl was looking for her. But Beca was far too high up and covered in the leafy canopy to be seen. She silently climbed down a little bit, to where she could jump from the canopy safely. She made sure to make enough noise that someone who was truly aware of their surroundings could hear her. But as she expected, Aubrey continued to look around, having not paid close enough attention to her hearing.

Beca pulled her favorite knife out of its holster on her bicep before jumping down behind the Skaikru girl, grabbing hold of her and holding the knife to her throat. Aubrey yelped, struggling against her attacker. Beca snorted before letting her go. "Lesson number one, always be aware of your surroundings and don't only use your sight, but also your other senses, especially smell and hearing." Aubrey groaned after she got over the panic of being attacked by Beca.

"Jesus Christ Beca, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Aubrey gasped. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Then next time be aware of your surroundings." She said coldly before beckoning for the female to follow her.

"Is this how you train everybody?" Beca shook her head as they walked towards another of her hidey holes, this one large enough to train Aubrey in.

"No. But you have to keep in mind that most of the people who I instruct in what I'm about to teach you are children. You, on the other hand, are almost an adult. And I have much less time with you." Beca said offhandedly.

"What are you going to teach me?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"You wanted to learn to defend yourself, correct?" Beca asked and Aubrey nodded. "I'm going to teach you how to survive in our world. It's not easy Aubrey, you've got to understand that. I don't know what kind of life you had on the Ark, but here, it's a true fight for survival. Maybe you'll be able to defend yourself from my clan."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Beca hesitated. She knew that it wasn't. But for some reason, she was agreeing to train Aubrey anyways. She knew that it was most likely a waste of time as she would eventually die. But she couldn't stop herself from saying yes.

"We will see," Beca said, deflecting the question. Luckily for her, they had reached their destination. Beca looked around before opening the hatch to the cave, jumping down into it, Aubrey following her. The metal door shut on top of them. Beca led the Skaikru girl down the tunnel into a large open cavern. Most of Beca's stuff in the cave was pushed off to the side for storage. She usually spread out when she was going to use the cave then pushed it back to keep it all in one spot.

"This is where I'll be training you," Beca said, gesturing to the cave floor. Aubrey stepped forward and looked around. It was a simple stone out carving with some metal grates in the ceiling letting in a little bit of sunlight. Beca went over to a wall, taking a flint and steel out of her pocket and lighting a torch on the wall.

Beca grabbed a couple of boxes that were stacked on the wall, setting them near the torch, gesturing for Aubrey to sit on one and the Grounder herself sat on the other. "The first thing you have to understand is that this won't be easy. I won't go easy on you just because you're not used to it." Aubrey nodded.

"I would expect nothing less from you."

"The second thing is that I don't know how long this will be. I cannot predict when my clan will start making moves. I will try my best, but I can promise you nothing beyond that." Aubrey nodded in understanding.

"It's better than nothing Beca."

"Then get up," Beca said, suddenly standing. "I want to see where you're at." Aubrey stood hesitantly. Beca took off her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground. She noticed Aubrey staring at her exposed skin, raising an eyebrow.

"See something that interests you?" Beca said with a smirk before mentally slapping herself. Had she just flirted with the blonde? Beca shook her head. There was really something wrong with her.

"N.. no. Just, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Beca stepped into the middle of the cave, beckoning for Aubrey to join her. The blonde stood opposite Beca.

"I told you gauging your skill level. Now try to pin me to the ground." Aubrey frowned.

"But…"

"Aubrey," Beca said sharply. "Do it." Aubrey nodded, raising her fists as Beca had done. Beca waited to see what she was going to do. She immediately saw Aubrey's muscles tense as the blonde took a clumsy swing at her. Beca just stepped backward out of Aubrey's reach. She wanted to see how she would go about the task Beca gave her. Beca wasn't going to beat her ass into the ground until later. The rest of Skaikru would probably wonder why the female was covered in bruises.

"Is that the best you got?" Beca challenged. Aubrey frowned before raising her fists in front of her face again. Beca raised an eyebrow, egging the blonde on. She took a cautious step forward, Beca stayed in place. She could easily get out of harm's way if necessary. Aubrey's eyes narrowed, her mind obviously trying to come up with a plan as Beca smirked at her. It was intriguing to watch the blonde think.

To Beca's surprise, Aubrey threw caution to the wind and ran in Beca's direction. The brunette braced herself for impact as Aubrey threw her arms around the brunette's stomach, trying to push her back onto the floor. Beca chuckled a bit to herself before placing both her hands on Aubrey's shoulders and using her strength to push back against the blonde. She gripped onto the blonde's shoulders, twisting her quickly and flipped her onto her back. The Skaikru female fell onto the stone floor as Beca looked down at her.

"Nice try. But unfortunately, you don't have the strength nor the muscle mass to go up against one of us in a frontal assault." She said, offering Aubrey her hand. The blonde sheepishly grabbed it, the Trikru Grounder pulling her to her feet. "You have to out think my brothers. Many of them are simply brute strength. They have enough intelligence to get by, but you can easily outsmart them in the heat of the moment." Beca said, having learned that being quick and smart with her punches and tackles was more effective than trying to overpower men who were twice her age and three times her size.

Aubrey rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Beca continued with her lesson. "I've been fighting them for almost all my life. Spar with them, training with them. I love my clan, but if you want to have any hope of surviving you need to use the brain that I know you have." Beca said.

"I just… combat and violence has never been my thing." Aubrey said.

"And I assume in the Ark you don't have to fight to survive like you do down here. But you're not there anymore Aubrey. You have to do what you have to. Push yourself. I know you can." Beca said encouragingly. Aubrey nodded eagerly. "Stand opposite me," Beca said and the blonde complied.

"Now, like I said, you can't go up against one of us head to head. It's just a fact that we all have more experience than any of you and most of us are larger; in size and muscle mass." Aubrey nodded, having seen some of the other Grounders that were much larger than the young girl that stood in front of her. Though Beca was obviously deceptively strong as well as nimble.

"Imagine you came across me in a fight. And you were standing as we are now. What would you do? Talk me through it." She asked. She figured that maybe forcing Aubrey to use her brain to imagine different scenarios might help her work through how to pin Beca.

"I'd… step to the side and…" Beca cut Aubrey off with a shake of her head.

"No. When you meet someone, anyone in hand to hand combat, you always size them up. First step. You have to think quickly, analyze who and what you're going up against." Beca said. "What would you observe about me, forgetting everything you already knew?" Beca asked, beginning to walk Aubrey through the process.

"You are shorter than I am, but most likely have more experience than me. Strength is unknown so take caution." Aubrey rattled off. "If you were fully geared, I'd notice that you carry daggers and a bow, but no sword unless it's hidden." Beca nodded in approval.

"Good. You always need to be aware of your opponent so you know the best way to assault them." Aubrey nodded in understanding.

"So, from there would I think up a strategy to pin you down?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes and no. First, you need to know what of your talents or skills would counter mine." Beca said. "Then you would come up with a course of action. And keep in mind, you are also thinking on your feet. You won't be stopped, standing in front of me. I wouldn't allow you time to process. You have to be able to do it while you're defending against your opponent. I just want you to think through this first. In time, you'll be able to do it in a split second." Beca said, snapping her fingers. "Use the brain I know you have."

Aubrey furrowed her brow. "I have a longer reach than you do," Aubrey said, testing the waters. Beca nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"And how does that help you?"

"It's easier to reach you before you can reach me," Aubrey said, looking proud of herself as Beca nodded.

"Good. You're thinking." Beca said, tapping her own head. "That's the key. Think before you act."

* * *

Beca spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening working with Aubrey. The blonde didn't manage to land anything on Beca, but the Grounder was impressed by her determination. Every time Beca pushed her back or fought her off, the blonde got back up to try again. That was a good sign to Beca. One of the things she had learned over time, both from Jesse and teaching children, was that no one was perfect. It was their willingness to push on no matter what that mattered.

Beca often found herself smiling in the blonde's direction as the Grounder watched her do some simple exercises to build up the blonde's muscle. "What are you smiling about? Enjoying watching me struggle?" Aubrey asked as she continued doing the sit ups that Beca insisted that Aubrey do.

Beca quickly wiped the smile from her face, snorting a bit. "I admit, I'm just picturing when you build up the strength to be able to stand up to any of the Skaikru boys." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'll be able to?" Beca nodded.

"With enough training, you'll be able to out maneuver any Skaikru. Your people aren't exactly known for their mastery of combat." Beca said with a shrug. "You can stop now. I think it's probably time you get back to your camp. Your friend is probably wondering where you've been all afternoon." Beca said, sitting down on a log by the fire she had started.

Aubrey got up from the stone floor of the cave. She walked over to Beca, offering the Grounder her hand. Beca just looked at it, then looked up at Aubrey, her eyebrow raised. "You're supposed to shake it," Aubrey said.

"I'm assuming this is some odd Skaikru thing?" Beca said, taking hold of Aubrey's hand. The Grounder felt a slight tingle run up her arm and then down her spine as Aubrey shook her brunette's hand.

"Do you not shake hands in your clan?" Beca shook her head.

"No. Not like that at least." Beca said, getting up. She grabbed Aubrey's forearm tightly. "Grip my arm like I grasp yours." Aubrey complied with Beca's command. Beca squeezed the blonde's forearm. "This is what we do in Trikru." Aubrey nodded once, also squeezing Beca's forearm.

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said, looking down into the royal blue eyes of the Grounder standing opposite her. Beca bowed her head.

"I only hope you survive long enough to use what I'm about to teach you," Beca said seriously.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. Going to be totally honest here. I've had up to chapter 12 written for months. But where I left the cliffhanger I thought was nicer than uploading what I had written and then stopping. Because where I had left it marked a clear transition from one portion to the next. Instead of stopping at the beginning of this one, I figured it would be better to take a break there.**

 **Anyways, I thought I would upload an additional chapter to make up for being gone for so long. It's been a while since I revisited this. I wrote this months ago, but am just now writing the A/N and editing the chapter. So, if at some point around chapter 13 the writing style changes a bit, that's why. It was completed up to 12 for a while. And I'm in a different place mentally and emotionally from where I wanted this initially. Not a bad or good thing really, just different.**

 **Anyways, this is the portion where Beca and Aubrey really start to build a real friendship of sorts. They (and by extension, you) learn a lot more about their perspective backgrounds and such. There's a lot of self-reflection and backstory chatting, so hopefully it'll be interesting enough to those of you who prefer the hearty action stuff.  
**

 **But it's necessary to build some sort to connection besides just gut feelings between the two. So, come along for the ride and enjoy. Leave a review or whatever should you want to. You guys know me. Anyways, thank you's to those of you who have been supportive along this particularly rocky ride so far. It's more appreciated than you know.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	12. Improvement

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 12  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca handed Aubrey a training bow she had taken from her own collection. Beca had kept all the bows she ever used, though Lexa's bow was the only one she currently used. The Grounder handed Aubrey a quiver of arrows. "You have any knowledge of archery?" Beca asked.

"What little bit a couple of people back at camp have been teaching. I can shoot it, but I'm not that good." Aubrey said with a shrug.

"Let me see," Beca said, setting a small tin can on one of the boxes. "See if you can hit that," Beca said. The Grounder walked to the other end of the cave a good few yards from the can. "From here." Aubrey gulped but went to stand next to Beca. She took an arrow out of the quiver, nocking it and pulling back. Immediately Beca noticed that Aubrey was extremely stiff and tense in her stance, but she wanted to see how close the blonde could get.

She let the arrow fly, missing the can by a foot or two as it veered off to the left. The blonde groaned, turning to Beca. The brunette laughed a little bit. "I suppose I can't expect more than that. Here." She said as stretched her hand out. Aubrey put the bow in Beca's outstretched hand. Beca took an arrow from her own quiver, drawing it back and letting it fly. She hit the can, the tip of the arrow going straight through one side and out the other. Beca went to go put the can back on the box before returning to Aubrey's side.

"First thing, you tense up too much. Here, try pulling the bowstring back again." She said, handing Aubrey back the bow. The blonde took it from Beca, raising it, pulling the string back. Beca saw she was trying to relax but still was far too tense to aim correctly. She stepped closer to Aubrey, putting one hand on Aubrey's shoulder and the other hand on Aubrey's, the one that held the grip. "Relax," Beca said.

Beca felt Aubrey shudder as her muscles relaxed a little bit. Beca herself was feeling tingles running up and down her arms as she touched Aubrey's skin. "Good, if you're too tense, you won't shoot straight," Beca said, giving Aubrey some space. "Try shooting again." She said as Aubrey took another arrow from the quiver.

The blonde drew it back, remembering to relax her body this time and let it fly. She still didn't hit the can, but she was far closer, only missing the can by a couple of inches. "Wow, that was a lot closer," Aubrey remarked, putting the bow down. Beca nodded.

"Yeah, and with practice, you'll be able to hit it. It just takes time to get a feel for a bow. Trust me, I've been at this for a while." Beca said.

"How long?" Aubrey questioned. Beca sighed.

"For as long as I can remember." She said, sitting down on a rock. Aubrey sat next to her, putting the bow and quiver on the stone floor next to them.

"What was it like?" Beca glanced in Aubrey's direction, seeing the genuine curiosity in her eyes. Normally Beca hated talked about her past. It was done and gone. She was living in the present and nothing she did could change the past. But she couldn't help herself from talking with the Skaikru girl that so easily broke all her walls.

"It's hard. I don't know how you grew up, but down here I grew up during a time of war. It's not easy, knowing that at any time, you'll get word that someone close to you had died. Both my parents were casualties in our war against the Ice Nation." Beca said bitterly. She expected Aubrey to pity her or gasp, but the blonde did neither of these things. She simply waited for Beca to continue. The brunette was grateful for that. She hated when people felt bad for her because of her childhood.

"After that, it was all about getting justice for their deaths. My father always wanted me to be strong. Be a warrior. Following the dream he wanted felt like I was honoring my parent's sacrifice." Beca said.

"How old were you?" Aubrey asked gently.

"Eight years old," Beca replied. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You were so young." She remarked. Beca shrugged.

"It was an outlet. When my parents were killed, I struggled. I still do to an extent but nothing like back then. Growing up, I knew my parents had a high chance of being killed, we all did. But when it actually happened it was like one of the only constants in my life was gone. I had Jesse, who is my best friend and Kommissar our chief, but that was it. The training gave me an outlet to figure it out." Beca admitted. "Even at twenty-one I still feel like I'm figuring it out." Aubrey nodded.

"I... " Beca shook her head.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me. It is what it is."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I know you don't want people feeling sorry for you. I feel get the feeling that you don't want people caring about you beyond respect. But I was going to say I understand. To a degree." This caught Beca's attention. "I've felt alone for my entire life. My mom died giving birth to me. My father is a council member on the Ark. He doesn't spare me much of a glance. If it weren't for the fact I reflect upon him, I don't even think he'd acknowledge he has a daughter." Aubrey said.

"What is life like? On this Ark." Beca asked, both for information purposes and out of genuine curiosity. Aubrey shrugged.

"It wasn't a fight for survival like it is down here, but it wasn't cushy for a lot of people. Most people in fact. Up in space we have limited resources. Even oxygen is considered a resource. Because of that, if you get caught breaking the smallest of laws, you get floated." Beca frowned.

"Floated?" She questioned.

"It means you get thrown out of the airlock and into the vacuum of space. You get killed." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have pegged your people for being that ruthless," Beca admitted.

"Like you said, it's a fight for survival."

"Why are a bunch of kids down here trying to survive then?" Beca asked though she was fairly sure she already knew the answer from some of the conversations she had been eavesdropping on over the last couple of months.

"The Ark doesn't float kids under 17. You get sent to juvie instead and then when you turn 18 you have a hearing. If they give you another chance, they release you. If not, well... " Aubrey trailed off. "Well, most of the Ark doesn't know because the council and some higher maintenance staff are the only ones that do, but the Ark is running out of clean air. Our purification systems are failing and the Ark needs at least half a year to fix it. They only have four months of oxygen left." Aubrey sighed.

"The council voted and they felt like they had no other choice. It was a win-win situation for them. Send 100 delinquents to the Ground to find out if it is livable. If it is, they can save themselves and come down. If not, they're gotten rid of one hundred people and bought themselves a bit more time. But with Bumper taking people's wristbands off, I doubt they'll come to our aid. Even if they did, they'd be walking into a cemetery of our bodies anyways." Beca frowned.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey laughed.

"How quickly we forget. Your people are going to annihilate mine Beca. You know that. You were the one who told me that, though I had my own suspicions when I let you go."

"Then why let me go?" Beca asked frankly. "You didn't have to." Aubrey bit her lip.

"I… don't know. I just couldn't stand to watch Bumper do that to you." Beca sighed.

"Someday, you're going to have to learn to let your emotions go and do what has to be done if you want to become a leader. If you want to lead your people into a fight, you have to inspire them to be willing to go die for you. And that includes not showing mercy to your enemy." Beca said, staring straight ahead behind pulled into her training sessions with Lexa where the Commander said very similar words to her.

"I don't believe you're my enemy." Beca glanced at Aubrey. "If you were, you wouldn't be here. If you were, I wouldn't be alive." She said confidently.

"Perhaps. But my people will not spare you the same courtesy. They will not stop long enough to admire your talents. Your strengths. They will see you as Skaikru and they will kill you. I'm trying to give you a fighting chance to change your fate." Beca said before getting up. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"C'mon Aubrey, hand to hand combat, let's go."

* * *

Aubrey groaned after being knocked on her ass for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Damn Beca, do you have to have to kick my butt so thoroughly?" She said, getting up and rubbing her sore behind. Beca snorted.

"Hey, look at it this way. It's better than a knife to the gut." Beca said, patting the blonde on the shoulder. She looked up through the grating in the cave.

"It's getting dark, you should go back to your camp." Aubrey nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, we'll continue working on archery. I think you've got a spark there, it just needs to be tended to and lit." Aubrey nodded with determination. "I trust you've been keeping up with the muscle building exercises I told you to do?" Aubrey nodded again.

"Of course. Though a couple of my friends have been giving me weird looks." Beca chuckled.

"How so?" She asked.

"I think they're not used to one of the girls doing pushups, situps, and pullups every day."

"I'm sure they don't. Hey, plus side, I think you could probably beat at least half of your clan into the dirt if they made you mad." It was Aubrey's turn to laugh.

"Hardly, I can't even lay a finger on you."

"Yes, but I'm better than all your people. The fact you can almost go toe to toe with me makes you better than half your clan." Beca said with a smirk.

"Wow, you are cocky sometimes, aren't you?" Beca shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts. Now, get out of here before they send Bumper after you again." Aubrey groaned.

"Ok I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow Beca." She said waving to the Grounder and leaving her alone.

* * *

Beca sat up in front of her fire as the evening moved on. The Grounder left with her own thoughts again. She couldn't help but smile at the memories of the day. Aubrey wasn't the most graceful fighter yet, but she was certainly determined. Beca was reminded of herself more and more. No matter how many times Beca pinned the blonde to the ground, she kept getting back up and going against her again.

It was refreshing to a degree. Most of the men refused to spar with her more than a couple times before their bruised egos couldn't handle it anymore. Aubrey though, she didn't give up. No matter how many times Beca beat her onto the stone floor. If there was anyone in Skaikru that could stand up to her clan, it was Aubrey. And Beca knew the rest of her clan didn't see the potential in the girl that she did. They saw her as the daughter of their corrupt leader. Not the honorable, headstrong fighter that she was.

Aubrey was an asset to her clan, yet mostly brushed aside. It made Beca shake her head at Skaikru's stupidity. Beca had been trained at a young age to be a leader, she was eventually going to become chief of Trikru after all. To waste an asset like that was absurd to Beca. But she figured that their loss was her potential gain. But thinking further, she still didn't really know what she was doing.

Trikru, along with the approval and support of Lexa was going to decimate Skaikru. And Beca should be the one leading the charge, not being _involved_ with one of them. Beca shook her head, staring into the orange glow of the fire. Looking into the inferno, pictures seemed to dance among the flames. Images of her childhood, Beca smiled slightly at the young girl chasing after her best friend in the village. The scene seemed to shift to the same girl, years older with a hard look on her face accompanied with a frown standing at a council meeting next to the chief, watching silently from the sidelines.

Beca blinked, shaking her head of her memories. It did no good to dwell on the past. She could do nothing about the past, but she could shape her future. And Beca had decided to try to give the only Skaikru she gave a damn about a fighting chance. In the back of Beca's mind, she hoped that by training Aubrey in their ways, giving her the knowledge to help her fight back that her clan might see what she did in the blonde. It was a long shot, most likely to fail, but Beca felt as though she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't at least try. And with that, though, the Grounder laid down on the fur matt on the ground, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Beca and Aubrey continued their routine. The two would take the afternoon, sometimes into the early evening, training. Beca was relentless in her methods, but she knew she had to be tough and the blonde, to her credit, seemed able to take it. Beca felt a slight swell of pride bubble up in her chest each time Aubrey got back up off the ground or successful shot an arrow at a target.

She had yet to land a hit on the Grounder herself, but Beca found herself actually having to actively try to avoid Aubrey's attacks, often returning with her own that the blonde was getting better at avoiding and deflecting. Beca wished she could have some of the warriors from her clan work with the Skaikru female, but that was obviously impossible. Beca didn't want Aubrey getting too used to fighting a short but quick female fighter. Most of the clan warriors were large, strong and sometimes brutish men that tended to fight with their fists instead of their heads like Beca did.

But she had to make do with what she had. After Aubrey had gotten the basics of archery, Beca had moved onto knife play. One day she had handed Aubrey a wooden knife that she had carved herself as a teenager and showed the blonde the basics; how to hold it properly and how to use it to defend herself. Trikru tended to favor spears, knives or archery as mediums of combat though a few wielded swords.

Beca had been fairly impressed with how quickly Aubrey had picked up the knife. "Good Aubrey, but relax your grip slightly, your knuckles look like they're turning white." She noted as Aubrey looked down to her right hand, loosening her grip a little bit.

"Oh. Yeah, Chloe says that a lot too." Beca looked curiously at the mention of the redhead.

"Smart girl." She commented and Aubrey chuckled.

"She is, in her own way I suppose. Everyone seems to underestimate her because she was a child of a council member back home. But she's made of tougher stuff than some of the kids here." Beca nodded, noting that she would have to have been to not have died of the stab wound and poison that Beca had given her a while back. "She enjoys playing with knives herself so sometimes she gives me some pointers," Aubrey admitted.

"More to her than meets the eye I see," Beca said thoughtfully.

"A lot more."

"Kind of like you then?" Beca asked. Aubrey looked at Beca's face, seeing the honesty in her eyes.

"I… I guess…" Aubrey trailed off.

"Look, Aubrey, I don't care for most of Skaikru, not after what they did to me." Aubrey nodded guiltily. "But I agreed to train you didn't I? I didn't do that lightly. I really believe you have what it takes. That you're different." Beca admitted both to Aubrey and to herself. "I wouldn't be here if I believed otherwise." Aubrey nodded, still catching her breath.

"I know." She said simply before putting her fists up again, egging Beca on to continue with training. Beca nodded, taking her place opposite the blonde. The two circled each other, Aubrey had become much more cautious in sizing Beca up every time they faced each other, looking for a weak spot in the brunette's defenses.

Aubrey jabbed at Beca's arm as the Grounder back stepped out of the way before countering with a jab of her own, which to Aubrey's credit she was able to deflect with ease. They continued like that for a few more minutes before Aubrey tired of it and put her full weight into a kick at Beca's shin. The Grounder back stepped again but was unprepared for a fist coming at her out of seemingly nowhere and it hit her right in the nose. The Grounder stumbled back, almost falling to the floor.

She could feel blood starting to pour out of her nose as Aubrey looked at her, wide-eyed. She quickly approached the brunette who had put a hand over her face automatically, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh my god Beca, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't think that would actually connect." Aubrey babbled, nearly in hysterics that she had given Beca a bloody nose.

The brunette frowned, holding up a hand to stop Aubrey. The blonde quieted, waiting for her mentor to yell at her. But it never came. Instead, Beca took her clean hand and patted Aubrey on the shoulder. "Stop apologizing. That was good." She said, her voice a little muffled by the hand on her face. Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"But…" Beca cut her off.

"No buts Aubrey. I'm serious. Very few people ever manage to actually land a hit that I didn't intend for them to land. But maybe we should stop for today. I don't know if I can show my face back home with a black eye to match." She chuckled before heading over to her supplies, pulling a cloth from a pack and holding it on her nose, sitting on the ground, dipping her head down so the blood would rush out of her nose.

Aubrey walked over to Beca and sat down next to her. "You're sure…" Beca nodded before Aubrey could continue. If she was honest, she was actually pretty proud of Aubrey being able to land that punch. She had come a long way since the day Beca had agreed to train her.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I bet it felt good to Aubrey to finally punch Beca, in the face no less. Even though she was super apologetic afterward.**

 **Anyways, in response to the statement about Aubrey basically being Octavia; you're mostly correct. Aubrey and Beca's romance is based on Octavia and Lincoln. Aubrey is obviously taking the place of Octavia, Beca taking Lincoln. But in terms of her backstory, she's more like Wells and Clarke than Octavia. You'll find out a bit more about that next chapter. Beca on the other hand, she's kind of what I'd imagine Lexa would have been if she hadn't been a Nightblood. With her own Beca-isms thrown in there for characterization.**

 **And in response to the second part of that question, yes Chloe is based off of Clarke. Though again, she's got some facets of Wells and Finn in her character as well. Though that's only in backstory and some functions with Skaikru. But there won't be any Chloe and Lexa stuff in this story. Mostly due to the fact during season 1 which this story is based off of, Lexa is more a nameless character of the Commander, rather than being the Lexa we know and love.**

 **A lot of Skaikru characters in this story are a combination of canon characters from the 100. I think the only one that you'll find that is solely based on a single character is Bumper being based on Bellamy.**

 **Anyways, there was some backstory in this chapter and next chapter you're going to be getting a whole lot more. I decided to push a lot of backstory into a few chapters, so we can move past the informational portions that are essential to move forward and go into new things. *cough* Mitchsen romance *cough***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Drop a review if you'd like. Thanks!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	13. Running Out of Time

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 13  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

Beca sat on the ground, waiting for the blood to stop rushing out of her nose. She could tell that Aubrey really wanted to continue to apologize but she wouldn't hear of it. In anything, Beca's respect for Aubrey had increased tenfold since she had gotten a fist in her face. The blonde being able to land a punch at all was a testament to how far she had come. Beca didn't want to get too ahead of herself, though. Aubrey was still far from a hardened warrior. She still had a lot to learn. But the events that had just transpired was proof that she had what it took.

"Beca." The brunette's eyes darted over to the girl sitting next to her. "What was it like?" Beca furrowed her brow, confused. "I mean, growing up on the Ground. With Trikru."

"It was… harsh." Beca said carefully. "Growing up I had a lot of pressures on me that most don't." Aubrey nodded.

"Like being second in command?" Beca shrugged.

"That, as well as being trained by the Commander. That honor is usually reserved for Nightbloods." Beca had shared a little bit of her culture and way of life with Aubrey during their previous sessions, including how they chose their next commander. And the significance of the Nightbloods.

"What made you so different?" Beca bit her lip.

"I guess she saw something in me that set me apart from others." She said vaguely. Aubrey frowned.

"But I mean, you're obviously a talented fighter, don't get me wrong. But I've seen some of your clan, they seem to be nearly as savvy as you, not to mention bigger and stronger." Aubrey said cautiously. She didn't want to risk offending the Grounder.

"Some of them are, but most have to work for years at it. It came naturally to me. With the death of my parents, there was nothing else for me." Beca said, her shoulders sagging slightly.

"What were they like?" Aubrey asked cautiously. Beca's eyes narrowed slightly. She disliked talking about her parents with anyone, even Jesse, who was her best friend. One, because it was painful for her. And two, because they could be a touchy subject for Beca and used to flair her temper. But against her better judgment, Beca spoke.

"They were both also warriors, like me. They were childhood friends with our chief." Beca said with a small, sad smile at her memories. "My father always wanted me to be a warrior. But as a young kid, all I wanted to do was run around and play with Jesse and some of the other children. I wasn't all that interested in what kind of knife to use when and how to shoot a bow." Beca sighed. "My mother, while also a warrior, was a bit more supportive of me just being a kid. She always encouraged me to play with the others and I used to draw quite a bit in my free time."

"They sound like pretty good parents from what you're saying," Aubrey said gently, not wanting to offend the Grounder.

"They were. But I also had other aspirations as a child. Ones that I might have followed had my parents not have died. Who knows at this point." Beca said with a small shrug. "But when they died, I felt a need to throw myself into something. Warrior training seemed like a good outlet and it felt like I was honoring my parents because it was always something they wanted for me." Beca said.

Aubrey nodded in understanding. "And your chief kind of took you in?" Beca smiled.

"Yeah, Kommissar treated me like her own after the death of my parents. And when I ascended to second in command she trained me until the Commander took an interest in me." Aubrey glanced at Beca.

"Yeah, you said that your Commander trained you, what was that like?" Beca chuckled. This _training_ session was turning into a question and answer session. And strangely Beca felt forthcoming with more of her answers. It was nice to be able to talk to someone objectively about her life. A place to vent without judgment or pity so to speak.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that. You guys think I'm a ruthless fighter, I learned everything I know from her. Everything I know about being a leader, it was because of her. We were childhood friends before she was sent to the capital to train as a Nightblood. And eventually become Commander." Beca said, recalling her past from the deep recesses of her mind.

"But that didn't mean she took it easy on me. If anything, she held me to higher standards than most." Beca said. The bleeding had finally subsided and she was able to talk with Aubrey freely.

"It doesn't sound easy down here." Aubrey glanced at Beca, who nodded slightly.

"It's not a walk in the park. That's for sure. But you've had to deal with things I never have." Aubrey just shrugged.

"I mean the oxygen thing and our limited resources, but other than that, it wasn't that bad. Though I might be a little biased being a daughter of a councilman. I had it better than most. Chloe too since her dad was our chancellor, our leader of sorts I guess. The head of the council. Kind of like your Commander. But while it wasn't cushy up there, if you behaved you could live a relatively nice life." Aubrey didn't know why she felt like she had to defend the Ark. By all rights, she shouldn't because they sent her and everyone else down here on a chance they wouldn't die. But it was still Aubrey's home.

"What was life like?" Beca asked, curious about where Skaikru had come from. Maybe it would give her some more insight into how they might fight or what they cared about.

"It… It almost felt like living in a prison. There were guards absolutely everywhere. Because we did have limited food and water, everyone from the oldest to the youngest got rations and if you got caught stealing you'd get floated. That's actually why Chloe got locked up. She got caught stealing food for some young kids in her block." Aubrey shook her head in disgust. "I guess I get that we have limited resources. But they were just kids. They needed more than what the council was willing to give them to remain healthy."

"So that's why Chloe is down here, but why are you? You haven't really pegged me to be the rebellious sort. Except this whole arrangement of course." Beca prodded. Aubrey bit her lip, contemplating giving her an answer.

"Chloe is my best friend. She always has been and always will be. Since our parents were on the council together, we hung out a lot. Despite what you might think of her, she was always so innocent and happy when we were kids. When I heard that they were going to send a hundred delinquents to the ground and that Chloe was going with them, I did whatever I could to get myself arrested so I could come down and protect her. I knew my father would make sure I got this chance. He might ignore his own daughter, but I know he doesn't want me to get floated. Better to send me down here on the off chance I might survive than to condemn me to the vacuum of space. But Chloe would never forgive me if she found out. She'd think I was being reckless for no reason, that she could have taken care of herself. But she's always been like my little sister. I couldn't just let her come down here with some real criminals." Beca nodded in understanding. She could see herself doing the exact same thing for Jesse if they were in that position.

"You're loyal and you care about your friends, that's a good thing," Beca remarked.

"I just didn't want her to be down here alone. I guess she has Tom, but he… well, you've seen him. He can be a little unhinged. He's been influenced by Bumper to the point where he's lost himself." Beca frowned at her memories of Tom and Bumper. Oh, how she would love to shove a dagger into their gut. "You know if I could have stopped them…." Beca cut her off.

"What happened to me is not your fault. You wanted to let me go." Beca said in a tone that told Aubrey not to argue with her.

"I just… I'd like to think we weren't raised that way, but sometimes, I wonder if we were. I mean, we grew up under threat of being killed if we broke the smallest of rules. Most of the Ark didn't have it as good as Chloe and I did. They really were fighting for their lives. Maybe until now I just didn't see it." Aubrey said sadly. "As much as I hate to give Bumper anything, maybe he was right in that respect." Beca snorted.

"Anyone will do what they have to, to survive. I've killed more people than I'd like to admit because my life and my clan's life hung in the balance. Killing is not something I take joy in like some of the others, but it's a necessary evil to keep ourselves safe."

"How old were you?" Beca furrowed her brow.

"What?" She asked.

"When you first killed someone," Aubrey whispered hesitantly. She didn't really know if she wanted to know the answer.

"I was twelve years old," Beca said, her voice hardening. "Jesse and I got our first kill marks together." She said, recalling the moment she had killed her first Azgeda warrior. It was only one of many kills she had, but it would always stick with her. The moment when she fully committed herself to her life as a warrior.

"Was that normal?" Aubrey asked.

"I mean, it's uncommon to be that young, but it isn't exactly rare. Our first kills usually happen between eleven and fourteen during times of war. Obviously, it's different in peace times. Most of the kids I've been training were fifteen or sixteen and some of them in who are seventeen or eighteen haven't gotten theirs yet." Beca explained, watching Aubrey's face. The Grounder was figuring out that her life was just as foreign to Aubrey as Skaikru was to her.

"I don't know if most of us have it in us to be killers. There are some murderers among us to be sure, but most of the kids here were arrested for stuff like theft or assault, but not murder." Beca snorted.

"Well, that's not going to help you guys against us. We will kill you given the chance. We've been trained for that. In that way, I suppose we are monsters." Beca said bitterly. "I can only hope that I might be able to give you a fighting chance."

"You've given me more than I can reasonably expect from you Beca," Aubrey said. "I mean, I was kind of surprised you didn't just kill me when you found me." Beca frowned.

"I won't lie to you. I considered it. But…. But it's hard to kill innocents. Our fighters and fighters from other clans. They all know what they're getting into and what they signed on to do. We are all willing to die for our clans. But you guys? You're almost astonishingly naive. It almost seems like you are a group of every man for themselves that are living in this relationship of convenience, just waiting for the bottom to fall out." Beca admitted.

Aubrey just shrugged. "I guess you're right in a way. I'm sure a lot of us down here would never have come in contact back home. But we're all stuck down here with no way back. And Bumper is doing everything in his power to keep it that way." Aubrey sighed. "He's been getting more and more difficult recently. He's become increasingly paranoid. And I can't figure out why. I thought it was because he was fighting this battle on two fronts. Against the Grounders and against the Ark and it was just the stress getting to him. But I feel like there's something else. Just a gut feeling." Beca nodded in understanding.

"Trust that gut instinct. It's saved my life more than a handful of times." Beca said truthfully. "That uneasy feeling that you get when something just _feels_ wrong. It's more often right than wrong."

Beca looked up through the leaves and grating at the top of the cave to see the sun starting to set. "You should get back to your camp. Your people are probably wondering where you are. And I need to go back home to check in." Beca said, getting up from the ground, offering Aubrey her hand.

The blonde took it and Beca pulled her to her feet. "I… don't know how to thank you for this Beca," Aubrey said hesitantly. Beca just shook her head.

"Don't thank me for it." She said without any further explanation as the two walked towards the entrance and parted ways until their next meeting.

* * *

"What have you learned Beca?" Kommissar asked her second in command as they sat at the chief's table.

"They've been fortifying their defenses. They fear our retaliation, as they should. They've built up their outer perimeter out of wooden defenses, augmented with metals they've scavenged." Kommissar nodded.

"As we've expected. These people aren't on our level, but they aren't to be taken lightly. Especially with their weapons." The chief said in disgust referring to Skaikru's use of guns.

"Yes and observing their combat capabilities, I don't think any of them outside their hunting parties have any substantial combat expertise. They've been preparing and training the best they can given the circumstances. But none of them, even the hunters could probably even take on our most inexperienced fighters." Beca said confidently. "All the hunters are always the same people. They aren't taking anyone else out with them to gain experience." Beca said.

"What would you have me do Beca? You've been at this extra intel gathering for some time now. How much more time do you need?" Kommissar inquired. Beca knew she couldn't reasonably ask for much more. The entire clan, and in fact from what she heard of from Lexa, the entire Coalition, was eager to rid their territory of Skaikru. But at the same time, she didn't want to break her arrangement with the blonde. She owed it to the one Skaikru that gave her any mercy. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself of.

"All I'm asking is for two more weeks. I want to identify their hunters. That way we can identify the threats, neutralize them outright and kill the rest." Beca said coldly.

"Fine. You have two more weeks. At the end of that time, we continue strike operations on their hunting parties and we destroy them." Beca nodded in agreement as she stood. "Beca." The brunette looked back at her chief as she was about to exit the cabin. "I understand this is personal for you. But you're not alone in this." She said to her young second. Beca nodded stiffly, not saying anything before leaving.

* * *

Beca decided to visit Jesse while she was back home. She hadn't seen her best friend in a while. She was missing him a lot. The brunette found the spearman at his personal target range a short walk from the village. She watched him from a distance as he threw spear after spear, each of them hitting their mark perfectly. "Hey, Jess." The brunette said after a couple of minutes, finally approaching her friend.

The brunette male turned, grinning on seeing his best friend take a seat on a nearby log. "Hey, Becs. I haven't seen you in…" Beca cut him off.

"A while. I know." She said, a little guiltily. She did genuinely miss her childhood best friend. But she couldn't deny her draw to Aubrey either. And since there was a high chance that the two wouldn't see each other again after the month was over, Beca, deep down, wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

Jesse set his spear down, walking over and sitting on the fallen log next to Beca. "You look troubled." He said. Beca huffed. Jesse had always been far more perceptive than Beca wished. Especially when it came to _her_ emotions. "What's wrong?" Beca just sighed.

"I... " Beca desperately wanted to come clean. And she knew she could trust Jesse. But actually voicing what she was doing would make it that much more real. With real consequences that Beca had been trying so desperately to put off. "Nothing." She finally said.

"That's not your nothing face Beca. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Is it Skaikru? No one would judge you if you wanted to stop scouting. You've already given more to this missions to get revenge. Let someone else go. Kira is still itching to avenge Jaxon." Beca just shook her head.

"No. This is my job, Jesse. I will see it through to the end. Whatever that end might be." She said, obviously deflecting the situation at hand. Jesse seemed to know that Beca really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok, but you know I'm here for you if you need to talk. No judgments." He said before changing the subject. "So, Stacie has been trying to develop some new medicines. She said something about wanting to better understand and treat gun wounds. You know, since Skaikru obviously got their hands on some, somehow." Jesse said in disgust. Beca nodded.

"A good idea I suppose," Beca said in agreement. "Do you know how she's doing?" Jesse shook his head.

"You know that the whole healing business is way too far over my head. I don't really get anything beyond the basics we all know." Jesse admitted.

"Right," Beca said. She wasn't a healer by any means either, but she knew she had a little better grasp on it than her best friend. "Well, I hope she can come up with some good treatment options. I think we're going to be moving forward with our plans soon." Beca said.

"Do you…" Jesse asked before trailing off. But Beca understood his unspoken question. When.

"No. We need to identify the greatest threats, not that most of them pose a particular threat to us. And then take them out first. Then we can easily eradicate them. You know that old saying. Cut off the head, the body will follow. We take out their leadership first. The rest won't know what to do." Jesse nodded in agreement.

"A sound plan." The male said. "I can't wait until this problem is over. It's been months." Jesse complained. Beca just shrugged.

"They have been causing far more problems for us than they're worth." She said in a somewhat far away voice. Jesse knew something was up with his best friend but wisely decided to allow Beca to come clean on her own. He knew from years of experience that if the girl didn't want to talk about something, her lips were sealed.

"Right." He agreed instead. "You want to grab some food?" He asked, getting up from the log they were sitting on. Beca nodded and took his outstretched hand.

"Sure, I'm starving."

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of a shorter chapter. It was kind of hard to power through this one. I have a clear vision of what's to come after this and I think that's going to be the more angsty and fun part to write/read.**

 **But I did want to work on developing Beca and Jesse's friendship. It's a key part of the rest of the story and I felt like I hadn't spent enough time on it. So you'll probably be seeing Jesse a bit more in the coming few chapters. And we're also going to be seeing a little bit more of Chloe in the future.**

 **Anyways, not too much to remark on for this chapter. It was a fairly simple background chapter. Looking in at Aubrey and Beca's respective childhood and past life. Important if not a little boring to write.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	14. Complications

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 14  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"I just…. I can't do this Beca." Aubrey complained, picking the wooden sword up off the ground.

"Yes, you can. It's hard, I know, but you can at least get the basics down. I don't expect you to use swords regularly but knowing the tactics my clan will use will be helpful in countering them." Beca reasoned with the blonde. Honestly, Beca didn't fault Aubrey for struggling with the weapon. She didn't have a particular talent for swords either. She much preferred daggers and the bow.

"I guess you're right. Let's go again." Aubrey sighed. Beca stiffly nodded before she and Aubrey stood opposite each other, blades drawn. Beca could see the calculating look in Aubrey's eyes, a true testament that even after all this time. Aubrey was still analyzing Beca's movements and predicting her actions. Something that she struggled with initially.

Beca took the first move, this time, jabbing forward slightly to provoke a response. Beca had learned over time that Aubrey was an extremely patient fighter. She would wait an indefinite amount of time for her opponent to make a move. In and of itself, that wasn't a bad thing. But Beca had learned that playing the waiting game took time out of training sessions. And since they had very little time, all of it was precious.

Beca stepped forward into her jab and Aubrey easily deflected it off to the right, pushing the brunette back. And she followed through, swinging left at the brunette's side. Beca managed to sidestep the swipe and catch Aubrey's blade on her own. They exchanged similar blows for the good part of ten minutes before Beca locked blades with Aubrey and overpowered her, shoving her blade down as Aubrey lost her grip on the sword and the wooden blade clattered to the floor.

Aubrey groaned, burying her face in her hands. "That was better that time Aubrey," Beca said, bending down to pick up the fallen sword.

"I just don't have a feel for this Beca. It feels so foreign to me." Aubrey said. Beca gave the blonde a sympathetic look.

"I know what you mean." Aubrey looked up.

"Do you? Because from where I'm standing, you're like a master with a sword." Beca let out a loud laugh.

"I'm hardly a master. I know my way around a sword, sure. But I'm not really that great. I'm very similar to you, which actually has made teaching you a lot easier. You excel with daggers and the bow like I do. My chief always had me play my strengths to cover my weaknesses. Swordplay is definitely not my thing." Beca admitted.

"Great, so if I go up against a swordsperson in your clan I'll get killed in less than ten seconds. Just great." Aubrey groaned. Beca shrugged.

"Not necessarily. If Skaikru lets you be an archer you might easily be able to stay out of the way of our ground fighters." Aubrey pondered that thought.

"I guess you're right about that. Though I can't say I know much about Bumper's plans for defending the camp. I've been mostly missing in action for a while now." She said with a shrug. "I do know that they're planning on low to the ground openings to stick the barrel of a gun through." Beca hissed slightly at the mention of guns. Aubrey frowned. This hadn't been the first time Beca had an adverse reaction to them. "What is it you have against guns?" She asked cautiously.

Beca frowned, thinking about how she wanted to answer the question. Beca looked up through the grating in the ceiling and saw that they had been at training nearly all day and it was coming into late afternoon. Time to call it quits she supposed. So she took both swords and beckoned Aubrey to follow her to the fire pit and sit with her.

After the two sat down, Beca sighed. "Did you have guns on the Ark?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded. "Then I don't expect you to understand our aversion to them, but just hear me out," Aubrey responded affirmatively.

"Okay."

"You know, just like I do, that the Great War is what threw our world into ruin. It's why you grew up on a space station." Aubrey nodded. "I don't really know the history of the Ark, but down here it was natural selection at its finest. Those rare few that had the genetics to resist the radiation and were lucky enough to avoid the war itself reproduced and eventually the radiation resistance spread to all of us."

"But it was a long process. And still, some of us are born without the immunity or the full protection. Some of us are born with mutations due to the radiation. But that's beside the point. It's been passed down from our ancestors that survived the war and the fallout that ultimately it was the guns and the bombs that started the war. Both are abhorrent to our culture because of that. We kill any member of any clan for using them. You've got to understand that it's against the laws of the Coalition to use guns. Another reason that the Commander feels she needs to get rid of you." Beca finished.

"So you use bows, daggers, swords and whatever else because the use of guns is against your culture?" Aubrey asked for clarification. Beca nodded in affirmation. "I guess I had never thought of it like that." Beca shrugged.

"Living on the Ark, I didn't expect you to. From why I understand they still use guns up there for intimidation. And it's still quite effective." Aubrey nodded.

"Yes, it is. Grounder culture is still foreign to me as ever, but I guess I can understand your reasoning for banning the use. But I don't think you guys are going to convince Bumper and the others to give them up." Beca just snorted.

"That wasn't the intention," Beca said, the lingering implications as clear as day. "So Skaikru, what's your story?" Beca asked conversationally. She had been gathering more and more tidbits of information on the strange group that fell from space. She had been scouting the hunting parties when she wasn't training Aubrey. She didn't have much time left. Only a few days to figure out what she was going to do. She had yet to tell Aubrey of that, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell the blonde. It would shatter the little joy she had found in her life.

"We were the people that escaped to space during the war." Aubrey shrugged. "Back when there were different countries I'm told. A number of the largest and most powerful ones had space stations and were able to launch some of their leadership and their brightest minds into space in order to preserve our species. We obviously didn't know Grounders had survived down here. We thought we were the only ones to survive." Beca chuckled.

"Eventually, all the space stations realized that we needed each other to live and expand so it was a joint effort to combine all the stations into one, which is the Ark. We did what we had to. To survive." Beca nodded. She fully understood that one would do anything they had to to survive. "But up in space, I think we grew cold as a people," Aubrey said sadly.

"I remember stories of life on Earth, the freedom and independence that it had provided. I had always imagined as a kid what it would have been like to grow up on the ground. During that time. What would I have been doing? Going to college or getting a good career. Now on the Ark, it was expected that I'd follow my father into Ark leadership, that is until I got myself arrested." Beca blinked at the vulnerable tone that Aubrey held in her voice. That was the last thing she had expected the blonde to say. Beca looked into the ashes of the fire pit.

"It's not worth thinking about the what ifs. It's worth thinking about the now and the future." Beca said. "What ifs only make you sad. Thinking about the future gives you something to work for and look forward to." Beca said.

"I get your meaning. But what's so great in looking forward to my people being annihilated by yours." Aubrey said bitterly. Beca recoiled a little bit at the statement and the quick change in tone in Aubrey's voice.

"I... " Beca was at a loss for words. She didn't want to make an awkward situation worse, but she needed to come clean at some point. "I wish I could stop the war." She admitted to her own surprise. "But I can't. I don't have that much time left." She said. "I've put it off as long as I can, but I can't go against the Commander and my chief."

"I know you can't. But isn't there some way to come to a peaceful resolution?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Even if it were possible, do you think Bumper and his group would agree to it?" She challenged. Aubrey sighed.

"No, I guess you're right. I just… I don't want to lose them." She admitted. "And I don't want to lose you." She whispered, almost inaudibly. In fact, Beca wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that from how quiet it had been.

"I…." Beca started. "My hands are tied with this Aubrey. I've done all I can do to give you a fighting chance." She said quietly. "Even if I could convince Kommissar and the Commander to make peace and even if it worked, I couldn't stick around." She admitted and she felt an uncomfortable knot tighten in her stomach as the words fell from her mouth.

"Then what are you doing here Beca? Not that I'm not grateful, but you're risking life and limb with this." Aubrey questioned in a somewhat harsh tone. Beca bristled at the comment. "Sometimes what you say, I feel like this is more a burden for you and I'm like your little pity project to alleviate your conscience of destroying my people later this month!" Aubrey nearly exploded.

"Where the fuck is this coming from all of the sudden?" Beca spat back. "I'm doing this because you gave me a fucking chance." Beca's more colorful language coming back with her anger. "You've been the only one of your people to see me for more than a monster. And the only person besides Jesse in my life that has seen me for more than a leader." She nearly yelled. It was amazing how fast Beca's temper could be provoked.

"I want the truth Beca," Aubrey said, lowering her voice. "What are you really doing with me?" Beca took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She remained silent for a minute or two, she and Aubrey just sat, not speaking.

"Fine, you want the truth?" Aubrey nodded slowly.

"I've never had someone like you in my life. Someone to listen to me. Jesse is awesome, but he's also a guy. He'll never even be able to pretend to understand me on a deeper level. My chief? She's like my step-mom. I can't confide everything in her. There are things that I'd never want to tell her. The Commander? She's only interested in shaping me into a smaller version of herself." Beca said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Aubrey questioned, not seeing the connection. "I can't even comprehend you."

"No, but you listen. And you try to understand me. That makes all the difference. The effort. I've never given you a reason to trust me. Yet you took care of me. And let me go. And trust me every day to not kill you. I'm returning the favor. I trust you. Perhaps against my better judgment, but you can't ignore the gut feeling." Beca finished.

Beca saw a small look of disappointment on Aubrey's face, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Replaced by a look of understanding. "Don't you have any girls your age in the clan?" Beca nodded.

"Of course, there are. But the entire clan sees me as a leader. I've been trained and groomed for it since I was young. I grew apart from everyone that could have filled that role. You don't see me as that. I'd go as far as to say that you almost consider me a friend." Beca said, though her insides twinged at the word _friend_.

"Just a friend…" Aubrey murmured to herself, before responding, "You're right. I do. You're doing more for me than anyone ever has except Chloe. I think it would be hard for me to spend as much time as I do with you and not develop some sort of friendship." Beca nodded. "Sometimes I guess I just wish things were different. That we could have been friends in the past. Before the war." Beca just shrugged.

"Like I said, living in the past or thinking about the what ifs is pointless," Beca said, ever the realist. "But if it's any consolation, I wish for the same thing," Beca added. "It's a shame that we grew up on opposite sides. Maybe if you had been born on the Ground, we could have been more than that." Beca said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Aubrey questioned abruptly. Beca winced after she thought about the implications of her words. It wasn't that she denied that could have been a possibility in an alternate reality, but that she had just admitted it.

"I just… Never mind." Beca tried to deflect. But Aubrey wasn't going to let her sidestep this one either.

"I'm serious Beca. I need to know." Beca frowned, feeling defensive at being pushed.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." She snapped, quickly putting Aubrey in a defensive mode.

"What did you mean, 'more than that.'" She pressed. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew in her heart of hearts that she had more than friendly feelings towards Aubrey. And she knew, very deep down, that she had harbored these feelings for a long time. But she refused to think about the implications. Her life had been simple before Skaikru. And at this point, she just wanted things to go back to simple again.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beca said coldly.

"Well, I do." Aubrey pushed. "I'm not letting this go again. You have to tell me." Being ordered around, in such an insistent tone of voice pushed Beca over the edge. The two had been sitting next to each other near the firepit and without further thought, Beca surged forward, capturing Aubrey's lips with hers. To her surprise, Aubrey didn't flinch away from her or push her away.

The two sat lip locked for a few seconds before Beca snapped herself out of her anger. Coming back to her senses, she knew she had royally fucked the situation up. She had allowed her short temper to get the better of her. Being provoked into acting on impulse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She said bitterly. "That was inappropriate," Beca said, internally kicking herself.

She went to get up from the ground, wanting to separate herself from the awkward and embarrassing situation she found herself in. Aubrey surely didn't feel anything for her besides friendship. Beca was her mentor. Her friend. But as Beca tried to stand, Aubrey grabbed Beca's wrist, pulling her back down and moving in, kissing Beca, a little more passionately than the two had previously.

"Don't. Apologize." Aubrey said after she released Beca's wrist and lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." Beca's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" She asked and got a nod in response. 'Well, this makes things a hundred times more complicated for me.' Beca thought to herself.

* * *

The two spent a little more time in each other's company. There was a bit of an awkward air between the two of them after the kiss, though, so Aubrey didn't stay for long after, allowing both herself and Beca to get space from the situation and think about it.

The two had established that they had feelings for each other that went beyond simply friends. But neither of them knew what to do about it. Beca was going to be forced into decimating Aubrey's people and there wasn't anything she could do about it. As much as she might want to.

The next couple of days proceeded in much the same way. Aubrey would join Beca at their training spot, work on swordsmanship and when it neared to the late afternoon, the two would stop and talk for a while before Aubrey went back to the Skaikru camp. Though they did avoid the subject of their relationship for those couple of days. And Beca would follow, unknown to her Skaikru pupil of course.

The Grounder would mostly keep to the trees, doing her last bit of scouting of the Skaikru camp and their people. From Beca's observations, they were improving, but not fast enough to be a threat. Beca often sighed to herself. She almost wished that Aubrey's clan would be able to help her. But the blonde was by far the most talented of the bunch, thanks to Beca's training.

One of the things that Beca couldn't believe, however, was that Aubrey's clan was completely oblivious to her improving skill. It wasn't like Aubrey hid it very well. When Bumper and the rest of them were working on combat roles with the rest of the kids, Aubrey often outshone her instructors and yet she was mostly ignored. Beca always shook her head at their stupidity and ignorance. And Beca asked the blonde about it.

"Why does Bumper write you off?" Beca asked while the two sat in front of Beca's makeshift fire pit. Aubrey frowned.

"What do you mean?" Beca almost smacked herself. Aubrey had no idea that the Grounder followed her most days back to her camp.

"I just mean, you never talk about whatever combat training you're doing back there. I figured you still don't hunt with them, even though you are the most skilled. I was just wondering why he doesn't make use of your skills." Beca made up a weak excuse on the spot. Aubrey raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The Grounder had a feeling that Aubrey knew that she was being followed.

"Bumper and I have never seen eye to eye. Even as kids before he got himself locked up. We lived near each other on the Ark. I don't think he wants to admit I'm better at something physical than him. Back home, I was always the brains and him the brawn. Makes sense I suppose from our upbringing. He was the son of one of the mechanics and I was the daughter of one of the council members. We each had our strengths." Beca scoffed.

"If I was him, I wouldn't let such a talent go to waste. It's such a pity to see that he does." Aubrey frowned.

"So what, you wish things were more difficult for you in this war?" Beca shrugged.

"I admit I had hoped your people would offer a challenge." Aubrey grimaced.

"I wouldn't underestimate them. You might far outmatch us in combat intelligence and technique, but we can more than match your environmental intellect and passion." Beca laughed a little.

"I highly doubt that." She said, a little proudly. Aubrey just shook her head.

"Just a warning. Take it or leave it." Aubrey replied shortly. Beca shrugged again.

"I'll take it into consideration." Beca sighed. "We should discuss…. This." Beca gestured between to the two of them. Aubrey nodded slowly.

"We should. I think we've avoided it long enough." Beca nodded in agreement.

"I... " Beca started but faltered. What could she really say? 'I really like you, but I'm going to be forced to kill you, so we can never happen.' Yeah, that would be really romantic. "I'm sorry," Beca said stupidly. She just couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

 **A/N: Somewhat of a cliffhanger until the next chapter where we tackle the kind of real internals of this relationship. Now, this does mirror Lincoln and Octavia, but obviously, I wanted my own spin on the story. Hence why the beginning of this relationship is really raw and uncertain. And frankly a little abrupt.  
**

 **I will be the first to admit, I'm not 100% happy with this. I wanted a really organic and as I said, raw, start to this relationship. Hence why I didn't drop a lot of foreshadowing of this relationship in the narrative. There have been hints of Beca's feelings for sure throughout the story. I also wanted this story to feel a bit one sided. I usually write from a point of view where you know what all the different parties are thinking. But I've been, purposely, trying to limit the scope of what Aubrey has been thinking unless it was essential to the storytelling aspect. At least in terms of knowing exactly what she's thinking, rather than what Beca is observing.**

 **It's been an adventure for my writing style in this one. A lot of different things from my usual work if any of you follow my other stories. It's been a rough translation though and as I said, I don't think I hit everything I wanted to on the head 100%. But that's what writing is for me. Testing things out and getting feedback from people who enjoy reading my stuff. And if people get enjoyment out of me improving myself, well hey, who am I to complain?**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's a little late because I started a new semester of school this week and I'm going to be hella busy this semester. So chapters will probably come a little slower and probably usually on weekends when I have more time. Mistakes are my own, leave a review if you want. Thanks!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	15. One Last Chance

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 15  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with that Beca?" Aubrey asked and the Grounder just shrugged.

"I don't know? Take it or leave it. But you and I both know that this," she gestured between the two of them, "can't happen." She said, a little irritated.

"And why is that?" Beca frowned.

"Seriously? Like a thousand reasons why not. We're about to go to war. I'm not going to be some sort of defector and fight against my clan for you. I'm sorry. I like you, a lot. In more than a simple friendly way. But they're my family. And I'd choose them every time." Beca said.

"I'm not asking you to choose. I just want to know why you don't want to live a little. We don't have a lot of time left together. I know that. I'm not stupid. But you always seemed to be the type of person who lived in the moment." Beca furrowed her brow. To a degree, Aubrey was right. It's not like Kommissar would ever find out. But Beca knew if she gave into her impulses, it would be that much harder to destroy Skaikru. Or at least come face to face with Aubrey and not want to just run away with her.

"You know, you're really testing my control right now." Beca grumbled. "But you're right, I do 'live in the moment.' But if we do this, I don't know how you're going to expect me to stand by while my clan kills you." Beca said, conflicted. On one hand, she really wanted this. On the other hand, she really didn't. And her brain and her heart were at war like they never had been before.

"Isn't there some way to broker a peace deal?" Aubrey pressed again. She often brought up this line of questioning and every time Beca shot her down.

"Doubtful. The only way that could happen would be if your clan gave up Bumper, possibly Tom as well for their hand in my torture. And I'm going to guess that your people won't be receptive of handing over their leader." Beca said. Aubrey sighed in response.

"No. You're right." She said, closing her eyes.

"For what it's worth Bree," Beca said, "I will miss you." The Grounder admitted. Aubrey opened her eyes and nodded sadly at her friend.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Beca hopped from tree to tree, tailing the blonde back to the Skaikru camp. She was pretty sure Aubrey knew that Beca did this daily, but never brought it up. Beca was going on one last intel gathering session before returning home. This was her last chance to come up with something to stop the war. But Beca knew it was probably a futile effort. Lexa and Kommissar, along with the rest of the coalition, were dead set on destroying Skaikru. And honestly, if Beca didn't have attachments to one of them, she would be too.

As Aubrey entered the Skaikru camp, Beca sat in the trees, hidden away, when she saw the redhead, Chloe, leave the camp. The Grounder frowned. She had never seen the redhead leave the camp. Interested in what she was doing, Beca followed her.

Once the two were out of earshot and view of the camp, Chloe stopped. To Beca's surprise, the redhead spoke. "I know you're up there somewhere." Beca furrowed her brow. The redhead took her knife out of the band around her arm, dropping it on the ground. "I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk." Beca frowned, but carefully jumped down from the trees, in front of the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh good, you decided to come down." Chloe said happily. "So you're the Grounder that my dear friend Aubrey has been running off with every day." Beca blinked. She figured that by acknowledging Chloe's request to show herself, she had given away her ability to speak English. Another rookie mistake, but maybe she could turn this to her advantage.

"I wasn't aware that anyone noticed Aubrey. She seems to believe that no one in the camp, besides you perhaps, cares about her." The redhead nodded.

"Maybe she's right, but she is my best friend after all. Trust me, Bumper and the others might not notice, or care might be the better word. But I notice when she's gone all day and sneaks back in at sundown. But she always comes back unharmed, save for a few bruises that she thinks she hides well." Chloe shrugged.

Beca frowned again. "I've also seen you watching us from the trees." The Grounder flinched. "Don't worry, no one else noticed. In fact, if I wasn't actively looking for whatever Aubrey's been doing, I probably wouldn't have noticed either."

"What are you doing out here then? Why walk out into the forest, where no one can see or hear you, and drop your weapon to talk to me? You know I could just kill you. You know by now my people are readying for war. I could save them one kill right now." Beca said. Chloe just shrugged again.

"You haven't killed Bree yet." She said simply. "I also figured if I got the chance to talk to you, it would be worth the risk." Beca furrowed her brow, failing to see where this was going.

"I don't know if I quite understand what you're getting at." Beca said.

"Look, I haven't told anyone that you're scouting us. And I could easily do so. I don't believe you're evil. Or even a bad person. If Aubrey likes you enough to see you daily, you can't be all bad." Chloe reasoned. "You seem like a reasonable person." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"And your goal with all of this?" She asked, somewhat intrigued.

"A peace deal." Beca shook her head.

"Not possible."

"Hear me out. I want a meeting with your leadership. You and your chief and me and Aubrey."

"And Bumper?" Beca inquired. Chloe snorted.

"You and I both know Bumper will never agree to a peace deal on his own. I can force him to." Beca gave Chloe a skeptical look. And the redhead added, "And if Bumper and his crew don't agree, I'll give them up to your clan to do with as you please." Chloe said seriously. Beca's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't pegged the redhead to offer that.

"I hadn't thought you'd be the type of person to give up your own people, even if it is Bumper." Chloe shrugged.

"It's for the greater good so to speak. Bumper is causing chaos for all of us. Some of the others might not see it, but we'll be annihilated by your people. I know that. I think we all know that deep down, but we're too stubborn and prideful to admit it. I'm simply willing to give up those who won't see reason in order to protect the majority. I'm sure Aubrey has told you that I'm the Chancellor's daughter by now. I was raised to make tough choices." Beca nodded once. She could easily relate.

"Most of our people want peace. They don't want to fight. Like I said, we all know your people will decimate us. But Bumper fills them with a dangerous sort of blind hope. He says that the Ground is ours. It's not. We weren't here first. Hell, we ran to space to escape while your people struggled down here. I believe we can live in harmony with your people, we just need a chance to learn about each other. I believe you're the route to that vision." Beca stopped. And considered the proposal. This was almost like the miracle she had been hoping for. All she had to do would be to convince Kommissar and Lexa that it was the best option.

Beca nodded. "I will deliver your message to my chief." Beca replied. "But I cannot promise anything. I will try my best, but I'm still only second in command." Chloe nodded.

"I guess that's the best I could hope for." Beca was about to scamper off into the forest, when Chloe caught her by the arm. "Also, Grounder." She said. "Hurt my best friend, and I won't disarm next time." She said seriously. Beca almost smiled. Both at the amusement that Chloe thought she could stand up to Beca. And that Aubrey had a friend that cared about her.

"Nothing bad will happen to your friend in my care. I give you my word on that." Chloe nodded before releasing Beca, allowing her to return to her village.

* * *

"You can't be serious about this Beca." Kommissar said to her Seken. "Peace with Skaikru. You know we can't do that." Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes. "And besides that, what were you doing, meeting with this Skaikru anyways? Didn't I tell you not to engage with them? Not after the last time." Beca shuddered at the memory.

"You aren't becoming soft are you?" Beca glared at her chief for suggesting that. "Don't give me that look. These are the people that tortured you Beca! Any other Grounder that dared try that with you, you would have been eager to destroy them. What's changed?"

"Please." She almost begged. "Give them a chance. I've seen how they live. I watch them every day." She said, Kommissar sitting back in her chair, allowed the second in command to speak. "Most of them are just trying to survive. Don't we do the same?" Beca could see the cogs in her chief's mind spinning.

Kommissar sighed. "There must be something to these people for you do defend them as you do Beca. I've never known you to be as forgiving as you are now. So, what would you have me do?" She asked, Beca's heart filling with hope for the first time in weeks.

"The redhead seemed genuine with her offer. I see an opportunity here. They have technologies and knowledge that we do not. We could utilize that, trade information for their lives." Beca said. "The redhead even said she was willing to give up those that tortured me, fulfilling jus drein, jus daun." Kommissar looked somewhat surprised at that statement.

"Interesting." Was all the chief said however. "And what, pray tell, are the odds this is a trap? Get our leadership in one place and kill us. Or capture us?" Beca rubbed that back of her neck. It was a possibility, but she would love to think otherwise.

"It's a possibility. But there is that risk with any peace treaty. Even with the formation of the coalition. I would like to believe they are people of their word. But as a warrior and a leader, it would be foolish to go without backup." Kommissar nodded in agreement.

"I see we are in agreement there Beca. I will meet with this Chloe and Aubrey, you will accompany me. But Kira, Jesse andJevin will accompany us, hidden away for backup." She said, with no room for argument. Beca nodded. The chief sighed. "Gods help us. Arrange this meeting Beca. And know that if this goes badly, you will not get another chance." Beca nodded in understanding. This was her last chance.

* * *

Beca sat in the trees, waiting for either Aubrey or Chloe to emerge from the camp. The Grounder had thoughts spinning in her head as she waited. Could this really work? Could Skaikru and Trikru really strike a peace? Would Lexa accept it? The commander's word was law and if she decreed that this peace treaty be void, the clans would be forced to eradicate Skaikru regardless.

As Beca waited with her thoughts, she spotted the blonde leave the camp. And Beca followed. When the two were out of sight of the camp, Beca dropped down from the trees next to the blonde. Aubrey jumped, obviously a little startled, but she relaxed once she realized it was Beca. "I see you're still not fully aware of your surroundings." Aubrey blushed a little bit.

"I admit, I was hoping it would be you." Beca smirked, before beckoning for the blonde to follow her. The two walked, in near silence, to one of Beca's hidy holes nearby. This one, smaller than the one they used for training, but a bit more comfortable than that one. Beca had a large fur she used as her bedding, making the stone floor of the cave more comfortable to lay on.

Beca gestured for the blonde to sit near the firepit as Beca started a fire. The two sat next to each other for a couple more minutes of silence before Beca spoke first. "My chief has accepted the peace talk." Aubrey looks at Beca, a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" Beca just nodded.

"I was just as surprised as you. It was hard to believe. She wishes to meet at the old bridge, on the river. Sundown tomorrow." Beca replied, pulling her favorite dagger from its sheath, fiddling with the blade. Tracing the carved patterns on the hilt.

"So little time." Aubrey mumbled. "Tell your chief that we are grateful for the chance." She said directly to Beca, before falling silent, staring into the flames in front of them. Beca felt a nervous energy coming from Aubrey.

"Is there something wrong? I would have thought that you'd be happy about this. You've been wanting this for so long." Beca noted. Aubrey shrugged slightly.

"I guess, I'm afraid I'll never see you again after this." Beca frowned.

"Why?" She asked. Aubrey laughed a bit.

"If this peace treaty goes through, you'll go back to your life and I'll try to start mine down here. But we're different people Beca, you said it yourself. This," she gestured between the two of them, "can't happen. I see that." Beca wanted to tell the blonde that wasn't true. But the words caught in her throat. She had said the exact same thing a day ago.

"I... " Beca hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe the was true at one point. But the more I think about it and the more I think about my options, the more I believe that I might not be able to turn away." The Grounder admitted. And it was true. Beca wasn't sure if she'd be able to turn a blind eye to the blonde.

"Since we began this harebrained idea of me training you…. You were right. With what you said the other day. I think it was kind of a pity project. But after getting to know you. And your people. You gave me a chance. Saw me for more than a killer." Beca said, not daring to look at the girl sitting next to her, her gaze staring at the flames in front of her. "My heart has been hardened over the years. But you've managed to worm your way into it." The Grounder finally admitted. It felt odd and a little scary to voice her feelings to the blonde. Beca wasn't inexperienced to the idea of romance, but the Commander had taught her that love was weakness. And she believed that for a long time. Until Aubrey showed her that her emotions could make her stronger.

"I… Didn't know you felt that way Beca. To be honest, you never share much about your feelings. You tell me about your past, your people, but you never talk about yourself." Aubrey said. "Sometimes I just felt like you didn't trust me. Or didn't care about me enough." Beca shook her head.

"That was never the case. And never will be. I'm conflicted Aubrey. Please understand that. My life was so simple until now. Live, train, survive and repeat. I had a few friends, some I'd even consider family like Jesse and my chief. But I've never felt this way about anyone." The Grounder confided in the girl sitting next to her.

Beca felt a soft hand brush across her cheek. And she didn't flinch away, in fact, the brunette leaned into the touch. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. Beca always marveled at Aubrey's touch. Grounders were hardened from day one. And that's all Beca knew. But Skaikru weren't like that. Even Bumper had that softness about him.

The Grounder then felt Aubrey move closer to her, turning the brunette's face to hers and bringing their lips together. This was softer, more hesitant than their first kiss. Beca remained still as she returned the gesture of affection. The stories that she had been told as a child about love. They were nothing like reality. There wasn't some sudden epiphany that this was a magical feeling called love. Beca wasn't even sure what that felt like.

It wasn't fireworks and excitement. It was more like a calming wave. Like a creek, trickling through the forest. Peaceful. Beca was the one to pull back first, opening her eyes and looking into the deep green ones looking back at her. "I… I don't want to go into the unknown without experiencing this." The blonde whispered. Beca slowly nodded, understanding what Aubrey was getting at. It wasn't like she had never experienced the more carnal pleasures in life. But it was always meaningless for her. But this, it wouldn't be.

Beca stopped her mentee though. She had one thing she wanted to do before they lost themselves to whatever was to come. The Grounder picked up the knife she had been playing with. Running her hand over the carvings her father had whittled into the hilt, Beca inhaled slowly. 'You'll always be with me father, in my heart, but it's time to let you go.' The young Seken thought to herself.

Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand, placing the knife in her open palm, before taking her other hand and closing the blonde's hand around the hilt. "What... What is this for?" Aubrey questioned.

"A symbol." Beca said. "When a Grounder has trained enough to be a warrior, they are gifted a weapon by their mentor. When I got my first kill mark, I was gifted with my first bow. Now, I'm giving this to you." Beca said. Not entirely a lie, but also not the full truth either.

"I… But this is your father's knife." Aubrey said seriously. "I know how important it is to you. I can't." Beca shook her head.

"I want you to have it. No matter how the future goes. You'll have something to remember me." Beca replied. While this was indeed tradition, Beca also knew that giving up her most prized possession to someone signified something else. Something that she wasn't willing to tell Aubrey. Maybe ever. Aubrey nodded, carefully pulling her own knife out of the holster on her arm.

"If… I can't let you give me this without giving you something. This doesn't mean the same as it does for you. But if I have something of yours, I want you to have something of mine." Aubrey said, handing her own knife to Beca. The brunette gingerly accepted the dagger. It was crude and a little off balance, but Beca would keep it on her person. To remind her of what could have been.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beca said. "Because I don't know if I'll see you after tomorrow." Beca said, regret in her voice. She didn't want to be forced to leave Aubrey. Not when they had made so much progress. But could she choose Skaikru over her own clan? She once had not understood how Ashley had chosen Jessica over Azgeda. But now Beca understood. This was the choice she now faced. And it was harder than she could have ever imagined.

"I'm sure. I don't want to spend my life, wondering. What if? You might be content with moving on and forgetting. But I'm not." Beca bit her lip before nodding.

"If this is what you want, I will make sure it's an experience you will never forget."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp. It's been awhile since I uploaded. And I can't even promise when the next one will be. I've been so busy with school that I really have had the time to sit down and really write for fun. It's all been educational writing. And trust me, it kind of sucks.**

 **Anyways, with my schedule booked for the foreseeable future, I'm thinking that I'm going to just move this forward more quickly than I may have otherwise planned. Hence why this chapter has a bunch of information packed into it. I can't anticipate how much longer this story will be. Though I think this is probably about the halfway point, so take that as you will.**

 **I am going to actually write the smut directly in the story this time, so that'll be next chapter. I could have probably tacked on to the end of this one, but I'm really not in the smut writing mood right now and I wanted to upload something for this. I've been so erratic with my abilities to upload chapters that I thought you guys deserved this.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think it's a pretty good one. I thought that once Beca and Aubrey got some time away from the situation to think about it, they would both come to realize their feelings that have been growing for some time now. But when you're in a situation, sometimes it's easy to rationalize them as something else.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Mistakes are mine as usual. Leave a review if you wish. Thanks for reading!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	16. Something to Remember

**May We Meet Again  
** **Chapter 16  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: M**

 **Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

Aubrey bit her lip and nodded. Beca could see the nervousness on her face, but also a hint of curiosity and a bit of lust. The Grounder would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to this experience. She wasn't inexperienced here, with men or women. But something here felt slightly different. She actually cared about Aubrey.

Beca slowly drifted closer to the blonde. "If you want me to stop, tell me now." She breathed, giving Aubrey one last out before they went any further. Beca was risking a lot by doing this. Not because she was in danger of getting caught. She was in danger of losing her heart to someone who was supposed to be her enemy.

"No," Aubrey replied quietly, her eyes searching Beca's royal blue ones for any sign of hesitation. The Grounder took that as consent and closed the gap between their lips, pressing her against Aubrey's. Obviously not the first time they had kissed, but the first time with the promise of something further hung in the air.

Both women felt slightly awkward given the situation, but they both also wanted to experience this. They probably wouldn't get another chance and Beca admitted to herself that Aubrey was right. This would be one 'what if' she would regret. The brunette's hand reached up to cup the back of Aubrey's neck, pulling her face closer. The blonde shifted her body to fully face Beca, placing both her hands on Beca's waist.

The two made out for a few more minutes, every second that passed, the intensity built. And before long, Aubrey was straddling Beca's lap, both her hands cupping the sides of Beca's face. The young Grounder's hands resting on Aubrey's skin, having pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal her lower stomach. Beca had to admit, the training session had paid off for the blonde. Aubrey now had more pronounced abdominal muscles which Beca took great joy in running her hands over gently, causing the blonde to both shudder and groan.

Beca made the first move to strip the blonde of her clothing, pulling on Aubrey's shirt. The Skaikru girl pulled back from Beca for a minute to allow Beca to pull the shirt over her head and toss it to the side. Beca knew her eyes were darkening at the sight of Aubrey's upper body. The blonde had a breast wrap, not dissimilar to the one she wore. Beca looked up at Aubrey. The Grounder could see a bit of hesitation in her eyes. Beca, quick to alleviate her insecurities, kissed gently along the blonde's shoulder.

"You are beautiful." Beca murmured, a slight husk to her voice that was quite obviously desire. A small smile graced the blonde's face. Still sitting on Beca's lap, Aubrey went to also tug at the hem of the Grounder's shirt. Beca had to adjust herself as she was sitting on the bottom of her shirt and she made to help Aubrey pull the shirt over her head. Beca was pretty confident about her body, but she also wanted Aubrey to approve, which by the lustful gaze she was receiving, she was pretty confident that the blonde did.

Aubrey leaned over, attaching her mouth to Beca's neck, causing a guttural groan to issue from Beca's mouth. "I admit, I've always had a thing for your muscles," Aubrey whispered in Beca's ear. Beca's breath hitched, a wave of desire capturing her body and filling her with an unnatural level of warmth. Beca moved her hands to wrap around Aubrey' thighs, picking the blonde up with surprising ease. Aubrey yelped at the sudden movement, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

The Grounder chuckled, moving the couple from their place next to the firepit to the large fur bedding that Beca had spread out on the floor of the cave. She gently placed Aubrey down, crawling on top of the blonde. Both of Beca's hands on either side of Aubrey's head as the Grounder looked down at the blonde below her. Aubrey hands had landed on either side of her waist and were dipping below the top of her pants.

Suddenly, Aubrey pulled Beca's forward, connecting their lips once again. Beca was surprised at the show of aggression, especially when she was topping the blonde, but she wasn't going to complain. She fell to her elbows, kissing Aubrey hard. She felt the blonde's tongue probing at her mouth. Knowing what she was asking for, Beca complied, opening her mouth, allowing her tongue to intertwine with Aubrey's.

Beca pushed off her elbows, her lips still connected to Aubrey's and went to unbutton Aubrey's pants. The blonde kicked off her shoes as Beca broke their kiss to sit up and pull Aubrey's pants, slowly, down her legs. The Skaikru delinquent propped herself up on her elbows, watching the sight unfold in front of her. Beca noted that Aubrey's pupils had dilated at the sight, the Grounder smirking to herself. She had promised the blonde that she would never forget this moment. And Beca intended to deliver.

With Aubrey only in her undergarments, Beca sat back as she tossed the pants over in the corner where both their shirt lie. She took in the sight in front of her. Aubrey was about four years younger than that Grounder but looked like she was four years older. The blonde's body was exquisite. Though what Beca reveled in most of all was the softness of her skin. It was a foreign feeling to the Grounder who grew up in a pretty harsh environment with little time for the finer methods of bodily care.

Like a predator, Beca ran her hands up Aubrey's thighs, her eyes fixed on her target. The Grounder heard Aubrey let out a groan. Beca leaned down, peppering kisses on Aubrey's exposed stomach, taking her time in teasing the blonde. In her experience, it made the actual moment that much better. And admittedly, Beca just enjoyed it.

"Beca…." Aubrey whimpered.

"Shh... " Beca replied, continuing her ministrations. She kissed her way up to just below the breast wrap that was impeding her journey. She slowly unattached her lips from Aubrey's body, tugging on the piece of fabric. Aubrey complied with her silent demand, lifting her back up from the ground to allow the Grounder to pull it off.

Aubrey immediately went to cover herself, obviously feeling self-conscious about being bare in front of her lover. But Beca pinned Aubrey's hands to her side, shaking her head. Beca stared for a few seconds before speaking. "Don't. Please. Don't feel like you have to hide. You are... " Beca trailed off, her lustful gaze finishing her sentence for her. She felt Aubrey's arms relax, so she let go of the blonde, running her hands up Aubrey's sides. The Grounder leaned down and captured one of Aubrey's breasts in her mouth. The blonde let out a loud moan at the sensation which only made Beca suck more fervently.

Aubrey's hands snaked into Beca's hair, holding her in place. Beca, on the other hand, lets her fingers trail down Aubrey's stomach to eventually rest right above her underwear. "Beca…" Aubrey groaned. Beca was continuously switching between Aubrey's breasts, gently biting the blonde's nipples and allowing her tongue to run over them. She heard Aubrey's breathing become labored. And she took the opportunity to slip her hand into Aubrey's underwear and brushed a single finger over her clit. The blonde gasped at the sensation, whimpering for more.

Beca knew she was getting wet at just the sight of the blonde coming undone in front of her. But she couldn't have imagined how damp Aubrey was. She couldn't wait to dip her tongue into Aubrey's core. But that could wait for now. Beca wanted to explore every inch of the blonde's body. So the brunette dipped her middle finger into Aubrey, the blonde's back arched up off the ground at the sensation. Beca had removed her mouth from Aubrey's breasts and went to capture Aubrey's mouth in hers.

The blonde's hands came up to either side of Beca's face to pull it ever closer to hers, smashing their lips together as Beca's finger moved in and out of her. Slowly, Beca inserted two, then three fingers into the blonde's slit. "Beca." Aubrey moaned as the Grounder migrated to Aubrey's neck, sucking and biting it, being sure to leave a mark for later.

Beca could feel Aubrey's walls contracting so the Grounder adjusted her hand to allow her thumb to stroke the blonde's clit. And that pushed her over the edge. She felt Aubrey tighten around her fingers as Aubrey's arms wrapped around Beca's torso, holding her as she rode out her orgasm. Beca pushed her fingers into Aubrey a couple more times before pulling them out of the blonde's underwear, bringing them to her mouth and seductively licking the juices from them.

Aubrey groaned at the sight in front of her, still recovering from falling over the edge. Breathing heavily, she smiled up at the Grounder as she pulled Beca down to her, kissing the brunette. Beca reveled in the feeling and sensation of what the pair had just done, and Beca, for the first time, didn't even concerned about getting herself off. But it seemed that Aubrey had other plans for the brunette as she took advantage of Beca's complacency to flip the brunette onto her back, straddling her stomach. Beca's eyes darkened as Aubrey stared down at Beca's darker skin and toned body. She hesitantly reached out and dragged her fingers along the top of Beca's breast wrap. The brunette hissed, her skin feeling more sensitive after the past couple of minutes.

Aubrey grabbed the piece of fabric, pulling it down under Beca's breasts, her eyes visibly ogling at the sight. The Grounder laid still, watching and waiting for Aubrey to make a move, the brunette's breaths becoming more labored in suspense. Hesitantly, Aubrey reached out and grabbed Beca's breast, leaning over slightly, letting some spit drip from her lips and fall onto the brunette. Beca inhaled deeply at the incredibly erotic sight unfolding in front of her.

"Bree…" The Grounder whispered, cut off by Aubrey rubbing her nipple, the Grounder let out a guttural groan. She was already extremely sensitive from getting Aubrey off, the sight alone turning her on more than words could describe.

"You had your turn with me, now it's my turn," Aubrey replied, taking her time, running her fingers of her free hand up and down Beca's side, causing the brunette to break out in goosebumps. "Though I admit, you are wearing far too much clothing." She said, looking down at Beca with her pants and boots still on. The brunette tried to sit up, but Aubrey pushed her back down.

"Let me." So Beca sat back on her elbows and watched as Aubrey inched down her body before reaching her boots. Beca wasn't aware that one could sexily take off someone's boots, but somehow Aubrey managed. Carefully unlacing them and sliding them slowly off her feet, casually tossing them aside. And then when both shoes had come off, Aubrey went to untie the string that was helping keep Beca's pants up. And to the Grounder's surprise, the blonde bent down and carefully untied the bow with her teeth. Beca knew her pupils were dilated and her jaw slightly opened by this point. Never before had she wanted something as much as she wanted Aubrey in this moment.

The blonde grabbed hold of Beca's pants and a little roughly tugged them off and threw them in the pile of clothes. Aubrey, then, moved her hand to the hem of Beca's underwear, which was more like boxers than Aubrey's bikini cut underwear. "Seeing you in just your underwear is so incredibly hot. But I think you might look better without them on." Aubrey teased and the Grounder just groaned in response.

"I guess you are getting an idea of how being teased feels now huh?" Aubrey said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But I'll take pity on you. I know how much you hate being weak, but I admit, it's kind of a turn on too." Beca was so lost in her lust for the blonde that she didn't even take offense at that statement. She knew it was true. But she lifted her butt off the ground in order to let Aubrey pull her boxers off. And those went flying in the pile with the rest.

"Aubrey… please." Beca said weakly as the blonde sat by, staring.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did the great Beca kom Trikru just beg me for something?" She said with a smirk. Beca gave Aubrey a death glare but said nothing. "That's what I thought," Aubrey said. "I suppose I could comply with your request. After all, you've been so _kind_ to me." Aubrey said, running a hand up Beca's inner thigh. Aubrey suddenly pushed Beca's leg off to the side before laying on her stomach in front of Beca's core.

The Grounder twitched in anticipation of what she knew would eventually be coming. She wouldn't be able to tell when Aubrey would stop teasing her, but eventually. Unfortunately for her, Aubrey wasn't finished. She ran her tongue up Beca's thigh, stopping just short of her dripping wet center. And if that wasn't bad enough, Aubrey did it to the other leg, stopping just before she reached her ultimate destination.

"Bree…" Beca whined. "So…. unfair." She muttered to herself. The blonde just chuckled.

"A little quid pro quo." She said. "But you've suffered enough I think," Aubrey said before placing her hands against Beca's thighs to keep them spread and dipped her tongue into Beca. The Grounder's fists clenched the fur they were laying on immediately, her eyes also scrunched shut. Aubrey's tongue continued the journey from Beca's sensitive ball of nerves all the way down her slit.

"Wow, you taste…. Exquisite." Aubrey mumbled as she held Beca's legs in place, continuing to lick at the brunette. Beca, who was already extremely turned on from getting Aubrey off and the teasing before felt herself approach the pinnacle. The blonde seemed to take mercy on the brunette, inserting two fingers into the brunette, sucking at Beca's clit. Beca let out a loud moan, her back arching up off the ground. Aubrey used her free hand to keep Beca in place as best she could. It only took a couple of minutes for Beca to completely fall off the cliff.

The Grounder screamed out a little bit as she felt her body come completely undone at the ministrations of her partner. She twitched a little bit as she recovered from her orgasm. Aubrey, meanwhile, had moved up to lay next to the brunette, kissing the Grounder on the neck. Beca rolled on her side to bring her lips to the blonde. She tasted herself on Aubrey and Beca inhaled slightly at the taste. And the experience.

The Grounder roll back onto her back, breathing heavily. Aubrey lazily laid on her side, tracing some of the tattoos that adorned Beca's arms and shoulders. The two laid in silence for a few minutes. "I… That was amazing." Aubrey started. Beca's eyes flicked to the blonde and she nodded.

"Yes. It was." Beca said. "One round and I'm already completely worn out. I don't know if that is a testament to how good you are, or how bad my stamina is." Aubrey laughed a bit. The blonde rolled on top of Beca, sitting on her pelvic bone.

"You sure you're not up for round two?" She said, with a little bit of an evil glint in her eye. Beca's libido immediately rose again. She just shrugged.

"Maybe. You sure you're up for it?" She challenged. Aubrey just huffed before leaning down, her hands on both sides of Beca's head.

"Try me."

* * *

 **A/N: Well… yeah.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
